Ouro & Prata
by greengirltalks
Summary: Marin e Aioria. Companheiros de treino? Quase amigos? Amigos? Ou...
1. Reencontro

__* Essa história se passa após__ _Episódio G e antes da_ _ _Saga de Saint Seiya.__

 _* Estou ignorando as idades oficiais dos personagens. Considerem a Marin com 17 e Aioria com 19._

 _* Saint Seiya, logicamente,_ _ _não é meu, e os direitos pertencem a Kurumada, Toei etc_... _

* * *

**Capítulo I - Reencontro  
**

Uma gota de suor escorreu em seu pescoço e ela levou a mão ao queixo, tocando os contornos metálicos que cobriam seu rosto. Sentia a testa, bochechas e nariz arderem com o crescente calor do Sol escaldante. Normalmente, Marin conseguia lidar bem com as limitações da máscara imposta às amazonas, mas era difícil não odiar o objeto em dias tão quentes como hoje. Antes de sair do Santuário, fez questão de tirar todas as partes de proteção que usava nos treinos e apenas colocou uma calça larga sobre o collant azul. Apesar de escuras, as vestimentas escolhidas eram frescas e não a incomodavam nessa temperatura. Tinha a liberdade para vestir algo mais leve em seus momentos de folga, mas, mesmo fora do lugar sagrado, não podia tirar a máscara.

Estreitou os olhos observando a pequena cidade surgindo no horizonte montanhoso. Algumas vezes ao mês conseguia momentos de descanso e tentava visitar os vilarejos próximos ao Santuário. Em uma dessas visitas, descobriu uma feira repleta de frutas diversas, peixes frescos e pessoas calorosas. Não sabia se era a proximidade com o mar, mas havia um clima diferente ali que a conquistou. Os habitantes não esboçavam nenhuma estranheza ao ver sua máscara, notou que tratavam os guerreiros do Santuário com respeito, contudo sem o temor que via em outras vilas. Simpatizara tanto com o lugar que não se importava em andar quase uma hora por um caminho que desafiava seu físico de guerreira. A floresta naquela região variava de muitas árvores a praticamente nenhuma, mais que a metade do trajeto era percorrido diretamente no Sol. Buscara algumas rotas alternativas, mas, no fim, chegou a conclusão de que ia mais rápido caminhando próxima a estrada que interligava os vilarejos; sentia-se mais segura caminhando em um solo reto, sem riscos de escorregar em alguma pedra. Já era desafio o suficiente escalar os pedregulhos que ocultavam o Santuário sem se machucar; podia se forçar a aguentar a exposição solar no restante do caminho.

A amazona estranhou quando ouviu um motor barulhento cortando o ar. Poucos carros usavam aquela rota, e aquele som não se igualava aos veículos de passeio ou aos pequenos caminhões que normalmente trafegavam por ali. Observou o veículo que passou por ela a altíssima velocidade. Era uma moto enorme, um modelo antigo, cujo assento permitia que seu condutor mantivesse a coluna ereta para manipular o guidão com os braços esticados. Não sabia que tipo era aquele, não era uma conhecedora de carros ou motos, mas admirou o modelo imponente cuja superfície envelhecida brilhava sob o Sol. O som ficou mais suave e percebeu que metros a frente o condutor guiou a motocicleta para o acostamento e parou, ficando justamente na rota que Marin pretendia seguir.

Desconfiada, observou o rapaz. Vestia uma camisa azul e jeans, o único artifício "típico de um motoqueiro" era o capacete redondo e as luvas de couro com os dedos a mostra. Não parecia que lhe causaria problemas, mas ela desacelerou seus passos aguardando qual seria sua próxima ação. O garoto poderia simplesmente estar precisando de alguma informação, contudo preparava-se para o pior. Era uma guerreira, fora treinada para manter sua atenção sempre alerta e era muito difícil baixar a guarda, mesmo em uma situação tão banal como essa. Naturalmente estranhava qualquer tipo de aproximação fora do Santuário. Ele pousou os braços volumosos sobre as pernas, contraindo as mãos antes de virar seu rosto. O capacete não tinha visor e seus olhos estavam ocultos sob as lentes redondas do óculos de sol, porém só percebeu porque achara seus traços familiares quando ouviu sua voz:

\- Ei, Marin! Como você está aguentando esse calor? - o sorriso de Aioria a fez parar.

Sentiu os ombros tensos, não esperava que seria um conhecido, especialmente ele. Havia algum tempo que não via o Cavaleiro de Leão. Marin começou a auxiliar mais os treinos das aspirantes a amazonas nos últimos meses e raramente conseguiu vê-lo quando ia treinar na arena. Não se lembrava que tinha ombros tão largos assim, parecia que o garoto havia ganho volume e estatura nesse período de desencontros. Ou talvez era a postura da moto que provocara essa impressão. Ele se levantou, tirando o capacete e o óculos.

"Não... não é a moto" ela concluiu sem conseguir ignorar os olhos verdes que a encaravam intensamente. Era maturidade o que via em seu olhar. De alguma maneira o garoto dedicado a esconder seu passado virara um homem. Seu cabelo estava mais curto e ... loiro... Admirou os fios claros que brilhavam ao Sol, combinavam muito mais com seu rosto do que o pigmento vermelho que ele usou por tanto tempo para esconder seu passado. Agora, toda sua postura impunha naturalmente respeito. Parecia que ele descobrira quem realmente era independente do histórico vergonhoso de ter um irmão traidor:

\- Oi - disse simplesmente, um pouco desconfortável por não saber muito bem o que falar.

Ela já o salvara uma vez. Ele a salvara em outra. Passaram a treinar juntos e sabia que a conversa fluía bem quando discutiam os próprios métodos de luta e coisas a se melhorar na batalha. Mas conversas triviais não eram seu forte, e Marin desconfiava que não era o forte dele também. Apesar da expressão extrovertida, o Cavaleiro de Leão parecia agora escolher cautelosamente suas próximas palavras. A ruiva se esforçou para deixá-lo mais a vontade:

\- Demorei a te reconhecer... - disse colocando as mãos nos quadris volumosos e se aproximou - achei que era uma ilusão do calor ou algo assim. Faz um tempo que não conseguimos praticar não é?

Aioria riu:

\- Sim... eu precisei viajar em missão algumas vezes e acho que nosso horário não coincidiu mais. - apontou para o capacete extra amarrado na garupa da moto - Eu também estou indo a Fyliphi, não quer uma carona?

\- Como sabe que estou indo justamente para lá? - perguntou desconfiada. Havia outro vilarejo vizinho a Fyliphi e que também seguia por essa estrada.

Aioria desviou o olhar e pegou uma valise que também estava amarrada com o capacete extra:

\- Bem... a Lithos escutou esses dias que você vai lá de vez em quando para comprar umas frutas. - ele abriu a garrafa e bebeu alguns goles de água. - Você quer?

Antes que ela respondesse, Aioria lhe jogou a valise e se voltou para a moto, ocupando-se em desenlaçar o outro capacete:

\- Pode matar, eu encho na vila...

Marin observou as costas do rapaz e reconheceu o ato. Não era a primeira vez que ele se virara assim para demonstrar que não a observaria enquanto ela bebesse água. A ruiva deu alguns passos se afastando da estrada e retirou a máscara. Apreciou o contato do vento em seu rosto quente e levou a garrafa a boca, deixando escapar um pouco do líquido para que as gotas refrescassem seu pescoço. Colocou o restante nas mãos e limpou o suor da face antes de cobri-lo novamente com a máscara.

Aproximou-se da moto. Aioria já havia colocado novamente seu próprio capacete, mas mantinha-se de costas para ela, contemplava as casas do vilarejo no horizonte:

\- Obrigada, pela água, Aioria. - disse entregando-lhe o invólucro escuro sem encará-lo, observou o capacete extra que ele segurava e depois a garupa da motocicleta falando em um tom baixo - Mas não sei se vou aceitar sua carona... Gosto de andar até lá, esticar as pernas, sabe?

O leonino sentou na moto, justamente no local que a ruiva encarava, e ficou de frente para ela. Nessa posição, ficava mais próximo e um pouco mais baixo que Marin, e ela se viu obrigada a encará-lo:

\- Falta tão pouco, acho que perder 20 minutos de caminhada não vai fazer diferença para o seu condicionamento, vai? - Os olhos verdes a observavam intensamente. Ele abriu um sorriso largo e fez mais uma pergunta - Deixa eu adivinhar, você nunca andou de moto antes?

\- Ora, eu... Como você é implicante... - Marin cruzou os braços e levou os dedos ao queixo. O toque metálico a lembrou que ele não tinha ideia de qual era sua real expressão, mas a sensação que seu olhar lhe provocava era de que ela não conseguiria ocultar seu embaraço em relação ao veículo. Gostava de Aioria, ele era um rapaz agradável, quase um amigo, e não tinha motivo para disfarçar seu desconforto em relação a moto, certo? Bem, mesmo racionalizando como deveria reagir, conteve-se em pegar o capacete e não confessar o quanto temia andar naquela garupa - Se eu recusar você vai continuar insistindo, não é? Então vamos lá, Leão, vou aceitar sua carona.

Ele sorriu e manteve a expressão satisfeita enquanto a observava colocar a proteção. Quando a ruiva terminou de encaixar os lacres, Aioria colocou os óculos escuros e girou o corpo para se posicionar mais a frente na moto. Percebeu que ia oferecer-lhe a mão para que ela montasse o veículo, mas a amazona o ignorou e montou sem sua ajuda. Marin alocou-se na motocicleta por instinto, apoiando os pés em alguma engrenagem e levando as mãos ao assento da garupa em si. Fitou o rosto de Aioria no reflexo do espelho redondo. Apesar de não conseguir ver seus olhos, tinha certeza que a analisava. Ligou a moto e Marin desequilibrou-se um pouco com o impulso do motor:

\- É mais seguro se você se segurar em mim - ele disse, ainda sem deixar a moto sair do lugar, apertando as manoplas e fazendo o motor rugir.

Cautelosa, Marin aproximou-se um pouco mais das costas dele e encostou na curva do quadril. Escorregou as mãos até que seus dedos encostaram na barriga do cavaleiro e ele lhe virou o rosto, perguntando:

\- Pronta?

Ela murmurou um sim e a moto acelerou. Acreditava que nessa posição conseguiria manter-se mais estável durante os movimentos do veículo, mas nos primeiros metros temeu que poderia cair quando Aioria fizesse alguma curva. Era terrível admitir, mas estava com mais medo daquela corrida do que do Titã que uma vez enfrentou no Santuário. Sentiu o corpo gelar e percebeu que seus dedos agora apertavam com força a barriga do Cavaleiro. Era possível perceber a rigidez dos músculos bem definidos de Aioria e duvidou que o aperto o machucara. Ainda assim, afrouxou um pouco as mãos e escorregou o corpo instintivamente para se aproximar mais das costas do condutor e diminuir o atrito do ar em seus ombros e braços desnudos:

Ele apertou uma das mãos, chamando sua atenção, e gritou em meio ao vento e rugido do motor:

\- Está tudo bem aí?

\- Sim! Tudo ótimo! - Marin desconfiou que sua voz não foi tão audível quanto a dele e apertou os dedos que ele mantivera sobre os seus para assegurá-lo de que estava tudo bem.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e desenlaçou do toque voltando a conduzir a moto com as duas mãos nas manoplas.

A medida que os minutos passavam, o nervosismo de Marin diminuía. Começou a curtir a paisagem mediterrânea e o vento constante que lhe refrescava o corpo e trazia o cheiro de maresia misturado com uma outra essência. Era uma fragrância seca, que lhe lembrava cedro, e um leve suor. Inclinou o rosto quase repousando sobre as costas do loiro e confirmou que o cheiro vinha de seu corpo. Aquela fragrância pareceu despertar sua atenção para a proximidade do rapaz. As mãos e braços em constante contato com seu tórax bem definido, os seios ocasionalmente roçando em suas costas, as coxas e joelho atritando nos jeans apertado. Movimentou os dedos propositalmente sentindo o tecido da blusa roçar nos músculos do abdômen definido. Uma estranha sensação percorreu seu corpo.

Eles já travaram muitas lutas nas arenas, todas com o mínimo de cosmo possível e concentrando-se mais nas suas habilidades físicas. Seja em uma imobilização ou simplesmente em uma queda de braço, o contato era algo constante em seus treinamentos, como o era com qualquer um do Santuário. Nunca desejara sentir a pele de outra pessoa como almejava agora. Sempre achou Aioria bonito, como achava muitos que cruzavam o seu caminho, contudo, era a primeira vez que realmente se sentia atraída por ele assim.

Uma caminhote passou bem próxima a moto e a fez voltar sua atenção para a estrada. Já estavam nos arredores do vilarejo e Aioria reduziu a velocidade. Seguiu o fluxo de alguns carros que se dirigiam para a praia e estacionou em frente a um pequeno estabelecimento próximo ao mar.

Rapidamente, Marin se levantou. Ao retirar o capacete, notou como os músculos de seus braços estavam doloridos pela tensão de manter o corpo equilibrado na moto. Talvez, se tivesse abraçado melhor o tórax de Aioria, seu esforço seria menor e seus membros não estariam assim. Talvez, poderia fazer isso na volta? Isso é, se ele lhe oferecesse uma carona para voltar ao Santuário... Observou-o acenar para um homem rechonchudo do restaurante antes de se virar para ela e pegar o capacete em suas mãos:

\- Esse senhor que me deu essa moto... - Aioria murmurou enquanto prendia na moto os capacete dela junto ao seu.

\- Mesmo? Mas como?

\- Eu estava correndo na praia e avistei um menino sendo levado pela maré. Era o filho dele...

\- E claro, você o salvou, Cavaleiro de Leão?

Aioria deu de ombros e colocou os óculos escuros no topo da cabeça. Fitou-a esboçando uma expressão orgulhosa, mas nem um pouco arrogante. Julgava-o impulsivo e orgulhoso, mas jamais arrogante.

\- Você não a salvaria? - o loiro lhe questionou.

\- Claro - Marin assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar no sentido oposto a praia. Ele a acompanhou. - E então ele te comprou uma moto em agradecimento?

\- Não, era dele e não estava funcionando, ele sugeriu em me dar e um outro sujeito apareceu e se ofereceu para consertá-la e..

\- E você virou o herói da vila? Hahaha, uau...

\- Na verdade, eles já me conheciam... eu nasci bem perto daqui, minha família tem raízes fortes nessa região.

Marin notou uma leve tristeza em seus olhos e soube que estava pensando em seu irmão Aioros, acusado de tentar matar a deusa Athena. Queria saber mais das lembranças dele nesse lugar, mas seria muito dolorido para ele. Já foi um grande passo falar a última frase sem demonstrar sinal algum de raiva na voz.

\- Pois bem, herói, confesso que de todos os lugares que eu conheci na Grécia, eu gostei mais desse seu vilarejo. As pessoas são muito amáveis. - A ruiva apontou para a feira logo a frente dos dois. Apesar de não terem falado nada sobre aonde ir, eles haviam caminhado lado a lado em direção aquela rua que Marin sempre visitava.

\- Eu adoro o clima dessa feira também - ele confessou, a expressão recuperava o ânimo que perdera graças aos pensamentos sombrios que deviam tê-lo assombrado nos últimos segundos.

Os dois exploraram juntos as barracas, Marin sempre cheirando as frutas que lhe apeteciam antes de levar, Aioria sempre aceitando os pequenos pedaços que os vendedores lhe ofereciam e nunca comprando nada. Na barraca de castanhas, ele aceitou o punhado que lhe ofereceram e passou a mastigar o fruto observando-a escolher algumas para colocar em uma sacola. Era impossível ignorar a seriedade de seus olhos verdes, parecia analisá-la e Marin se viu obrigada a perguntar:

\- O que foi?

Acho uma merda que você não possa experimentar as coisas - disse simplesmente antes dar uma nova mordida na castanha.

A declaração a pegou de surpresa e ela deu um risinho balançando a cabeça em negação e recusou a olhá-lo novamente. Fingir que a imposição da máscara não a incomodava aliviava sua condição, não via motivo para discutir sobre isso com outra amazona, quanto mais com outros cavaleiros. Sabia das regras quando escolheu ser uma guerreira. Era incômodo, mas suportável. Colocou mais algumas castanhas na sacola e estava prestes a fechá-la quando ouviu Aioria ao seu lado, falando em um tom baixo:

\- Desculpa, mas... é que elas estão ótimas. - o rapaz parecia tentar se redimir pelo comentário anterior. Tomou a sacola de suas mãos e disse em um tom mais animado - Eu vou pagar essas para você, ok?

Marin o deixou pagar sem dizer nada. Não ficara ofendida, mas assim como Aioros era um assunto desagradável para ele, hoje ela se sentia mais sensível em relação a máscara. O objeto parecia pesar mais em seu rosto que o normal e acabou ficando um pouco mais lacônica no restante da feira.

Enquanto ela escolhia alguns legumes que cozinharia à noite, Aioria se afastou um pouco e foi comer vários quitudes gordurosos das barracas ao redor. A hora passou rapidamente e a ruiva sentiu um pouco de tristeza ao pensar que precisava ir embora e poderia ficar muito tempo sem vê-lo novamente. Procurou-o e o viu com uma caixa repleta de doces em mãos, procurando sua carteira. Tocou em seu ombro e murmurou:

\- Eu preciso ir..

\- Eu também! Só preciso comprar isso para a Lithos e podemos voltar. - Aioria aguardava o troco do vendedor, mas se virou para ela. Apesar de sorrir, claramente ainda estava sem graça pela declaração sincera que dera anteriormente. - Você volta comigo, certo?

Marin não queria que o rapaz ficasse desconcertado. Tocou em seu braço como se assegurasse que estava tudo bem.

\- Ahm, posso ir sim, mas... você já vai agora mesmo?

\- Sim, só precisava dar uma volta para espairecer um pouco. E também... - mostrou a caixa de doces - precisava agradecer o pequeno monstro da minha casa por ter descoberto o que você andava fazendo nas minhas folgas.

Marin sorriu ao perceber que ele também sentira falta de suas lutas. Tinha certeza que corava intensamente abaixo da superfície metálica. Bendita máscara que ocultava a expressão meiga que deveria estar se formando em sua face agora. Tirou a mão de seu braço e declarou:

\- Podemos marcar um treino mais para o fim dessa semana se voc

\- Eu quero! - ele a interrompeu, sorrindo - Eu posso! Vamos sim!

Caminharam juntos até a motocicleta acertando o dia e a hora, não apenas dessa semana, mas das próximas. A amazona sentiu-se feliz com a possibilidade de encontrá-lo em breve. Dessa vez, quando montou na moto, permitiu que seu corpo relaxasse um pouco mais, tanto por confiar no condutor, como por saber que não havia nada demais em se aproximar de Aioria em uma situação como essa. Eles eram amigos, afinal. A última hora pareceu quebrar o gelo de quando o reencontrou e se sentiu mais à vontade para colocar as mãos na sua cintura dessa vez. Observou os fios loiros que escapavam do capacete e, antes que o cavaleiro ligasse o motor, ousou dizer:

\- Aioria... - ele se virou e ela se aproximou um pouco mais de suas costas para que somente ele ouvisse e mais ninguém do estabelecimento logo a frente. - Gosto muito mais do seu cabelo assim.

Aioria sorriu e Marin pôde ver que ele manteve o sorriso largo enquanto ligava a moto e murmurava:

\- Eu também, Marin.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 _* Fyliphi é um vilarejo qualquer que eu inventei mesmo. Queria mais escrever sobre o casal do que fazer uma árdua pesquisa geográfica da suposta posição real do Santuário._


	2. Terremoto (1)

**Capítulo 2 – Terremoto (1)**

Escombros, terra e sangue. O terremoto provocou um caos que Aioria nunca viu naqueles vilarejos. O tremor atingira a região antes do nascer do sol, a maioria das pessoas ainda estava dormindo e muitas não conseguiram sair a tempo antes de suas casas desmoronarem. Ele amava a Grécia, amava aqueles rochedos e o modo como as vilas antigas foram construídas se adaptando ao solo inclinado, achava belo como as pequenas casas se amontoavam e pareciam virar parte da paisagem. Era devastador perceber como essa arquitetura que admirava tanto poderia ser mortal para os moradores. Se as casas não fossem tão próximas, se estivessem longe daquelas inclinações, o número de vítimas soterradas seria muito menor.

O Santuário não foi atingido com a mesma intensidade, nenhuma estrutura foi afetada, mas todos que estavam acordados naquele horário puderam sentir o chão tremendo. Aioria estava se alongando naquela hora, preparava-se para sua corrida matinal. Ele adorava começar o dia assim: ver os raios raios solares expulsando as estrelas no céu enquanto seu próprio corpo se aquecia e ganhava calor com o ritmo da corrida. Hoje, o amanhecer foi amargo, assim que o tremor cessou, percorreu grande parte do Santuário buscando alguma sequela do terremoto. Quando a primeira luz despontou no horizonte, ele ouviu um sino de alerta dos mensageiros do Mestre, o representante de Athena. Eles avisaram que o foco do tremor foi nos vilarejos e que seriam enviados alguns cavaleiros para ajudar os habitantes. O Cavaleiro de Leão logo se voluntariou, mas não esperou nenhum grupo se formar, saiu apressadamente até a vila mais próxima dos limites do Santuário.

Agora, 10 horas depois, seu corpo começava a demonstrar exaustão. Ele percorreu vários vilarejos ajudando a tirar as pilhas de destroços sobre as vítimas. A busca por pessoas começava a ficar cada vez mais decepcionante conforme o tempo passava, os pedidos de ajuda reduziram drasticamente após o pôr do Sol. Aioria podia perceber que os demais cavaleiros que encontrou sentiam a mesma frustração; foi proposto um rodízio para que outros viessem e substituíssem os que estavam desde de manhã trabalhando nas buscas, muitos aceitaram e ele sabia que era mais pelo desgaste emocional do que pelo físico. Aldebaran, o Cavaleiro de Touro, foi um dos que recusaram a proposta, ele exibia uma calma excepcional para todo o caos ao redor. Esboçava planos meticulosos e eficientes para a retirada rápida dos pedregulhos e sempre tinha um sorriso paciente no rosto para responder as perguntas dos moradores.

Aioria olhou atentamente para a colina repleta de pessoas focadas em retirar os escombros, procurava o taurino ou algum sinal de seus seguidores. Trabalhou com ele por várias vezes ao longo do dia, mas desde que chegara a Fyliphi não o viu. Estava no vilarejo há apenas 2 horas. Era a primeira cidade que queria ir, mas não podia ignorar todas as outras que existiam entre ela e o Santuário. Sabia que sua decisão foi a mais certa, mas se sentia extremamente culpado a cada corpo que retirava debaixo de algum escombro. A estrutura da maioria das casas não foi atingida, contudo um deslizamento de terra da parte mais próxima ao mar dificultava a busca por dezenas de famílias. Mesmo quem chegou mais cedo teve pouca sorte em achar rapidamente as vítimas. Aioria observou frustrado a grande quantidade de terra, acabara de retirar mais um punhado de escombros e não ouvia mais nenhum chamado por ajuda. O único som audível eram os chamados das outras pessoas dedicadas ao resgate. A voz de Misty, o cavaleiro de Lagarto, seguido de um choro infantil chamou sua atenção:

\- Calma garoto, provavelmente vamos encontrar sua família no abrigo!

Anteriormente já havia encontrado o loiro chefiando um grupo de resgate em outro vilarejo. Marin fazia parte de seus seguidores e percebeu como os dois guerreiros de prata trabalhavam bem juntos. Concentrados, rapidamente retiravam os escombros e pareciam sempre saber o que o outro precisava sem falar nada. Não sabia o por quê, mas vê-los em tão perfeita harmonia o incomodou amargamente, tanto que preferiu seguir com outro grupo a se oferecer para ajudá-los no vilarejo anterior.

Ignorando essa lembrança incômoda, Aioria seguiu os sons e a luz das lanternas. Para sua surpresa, era Aldebaran quem estava ao lado de Misty e não a ruiva.

Aparentemente os dois grupos se uniram e acabaram de ter sucesso em achar um garoto que não tinha mais que 6 anos. Uma das mulheres do vilarejo passava um pano para retirar a terra sobre sua pele e tentava fazê-lo beber água. Ele não indicava ter nenhum ferimento, mas estava claramente em choque, murmurando coisas sem sentido entre lágrimas. Aldebaran disse algo para animar a criança enquanto ela era limpa, contudo foi completamente ignorado e o volume do choro aumentou. Ninguém se moveu ou tentou fazer nada por alguns segundos, todos queriam continuar as buscas, tirar escombros eram o que os cavaleiros estavam fazendo muito bem, mas lidar com uma criança assim parecia assustá-los. O choro doloroso lembrava-os de tudo que estava em jogo nesse dia caótico.

Antes que Aioria pudesse intervir pelo garoto, alguém se moveu na escuridão e viu que era Marin se aproximando dos outros dois cavaleiros. A ruiva passou por eles e afastou polidamente a mulher que limpava o menino. Se ajoelhou e ficou frente a frente com a pequena criança. Ela tocou seus ombros e então o abraçou carinhosamente, murmurando algo e o acalentando. O menino pareceu se acalmar, o choro reduziu de volume e limitou-se a lágrimas. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, todos ao redor se afastaram e voltaram as buscas. Todos, menos Aioria. A delicadeza da amazona o surpreendera, sempre a vira como alguém que se esforçava para focar nas coisas práticas e dedicada a esconder sua sensibilidade. Não esperava que em um momento como esse ela ignoraria totalmente as tentativas de acalmar a criança conversando e já a abraçasse. O cavaleiro se aproximou um pouco mais dos dois e conseguiu finalmente ouvir o que a criança insistia em balbuciar.

\- Meu irmão, cadê o meu irmão?

Aioria sentiu o coração apertar. As palavras o deixaram arrasado. O cansaço do dia caótico pareceu alcançar seu ápice e ele realmente precisava se retirar de toda aquela situação. Queria ir embora, mas, de alguma maneira, observar Marin abraçando aquele menino o acalmava. Ela não falava mais nada enquanto o envolvia, entretanto percebeu que queimava levemente seu cosmo provocando uma energia serena e apaziguadora. Após alguns minutos, a criança finalmente se silenciou e demonstrou sinais de sono. Marin lhe entregou a garrafa de água e disse enquanto o observava beber:

\- Você precisa descansar agora. Deixe-nos pensar no seu irmão, está bem?

O menino respondeu positivamente com a cabeça. A mulher do vilarejo voltou e levou a criança para o lugar que estavam deixando os desabrigados. Marin permaneceu ajoelhada observando o garoto ir, Aioria não sabia se ela percebera sua presença até que a viu se colocar de pé e ouviu seu sussurro, ainda de costas para ele:

\- Essas pessoas não mereciam isso, Aioria...

Ela se virou, a máscara metálica refletia a luz das lanternas do lugar e um esboço do rosto do Cavaleiro de Leão. A inexpressividade daquela face moldada sempre o frustava, queria ver os olhos da amiga e poder interpretar o que realmente estava sentindo. Contudo, o sussurrar de Marin pareceu denunciar que, assim como ele, o dia terrível chegou ao ápice nesse último encontro. Nas falas desse garoto. Aioria respirou fundo e deu alguns passos reduzindo a distância entre eles:

\- Pelos números que calcularam, faltam poucas pessoas para acharem nessa encosta, não é? - o loiro tocou em seu ombro desnudo, manteve o toque cálido observando-a assentir com a cabeça - Você e Misty estão aqui desde cedo, os outros do seu grupo já fizeram rodízio, não acha que está na hora de descansar um pouco?

\- O próximo transporte trazendo mais pessoas do Santuário só virá mais tarde - a voz dela soou fraca e frustrada novamente atestando seu esgotamento - Não dá para ficar aqui sem fazer nada e...

\- Eu estou de moto. - disse apertando o seu ombro e torcendo para que a fala fosse o suficiente para que ela aceitasse a carona.

A ruiva desviou de seu olhar virando o rosto na direção que Misty e os outros estavam. Aioria soltou seu ombro, arrependendo-se pela fala impulsiva. _"Bem, se ela prefere ficar com Misty, então, ótimo, que fique!"._ Não deixou o silêncio se postergar por mais que alguns segundos e respirou fundo, impaciente:

\- Bem, Marin, eu vou mesmo agora, tome cuidado para não se esforçar demais. - disse soando mais irritado do que gostaria e virando-se para se afastar. Por que essa irritação toda com o fato dela ficar? " _Eu deveria admirá-la por querer ajudar, mas..."_ seu pensamento foi interrompido quando sentiu a mão dela envolvendo firmemente seu pulso esquerdo, impedindo que se afastasse:

\- Eu vou. Só preciso avisar o Misty, ok?

\- Ahm... - ele a observou por cima do ombro, ainda confuso com toda a situação. Estava cansado e frustado pelo dia, eram essas as sensações que provocavam sua irritação, certo? Ele controlou sua voz para soar mais amena – Tudo bem, eu te espero.

Enquanto ela falava com Misty, Aioria fez questão de se afastar e encontrou Aldebaran sentado em um tronco de árvore que tombou com o deslizamento. O Cavaleiro de Touro comia um quitude que um morador lhe trouxera e o cumprimentou oferecendo um lugar no tronco:

\- Não há mais nada a fazer aqui... Achamos vários adolescentes há algum tempo, é praticamente certo que o irmão daquele garoto já esteja no abrigo improvisado. - ele lhe lançou um olhar curioso – Você está indo, certo?

\- Uhum...

\- Não vai me oferecer carona?

Aioria estava riscando a terra com um galho e o quebrou quando ouviu a pergunta. Sem encarar o amigo, lhe respondeu:

\- Eu... desculpa, mas eu já chamei a Marin.

Aldebaran lhe deu tapinhas nas costas e riu:

\- Hahahaha! É claro que chamou... Fica tranquilo, garoto, se esqueceu que motos me odeiam? Nenhuma sai do lugar comigo, imagina aquela Harley velha?!

A voz calorosa do enorme cavaleiro lhe deixou mais à vontade com a situação e ele riu. Alguns poderiam estranhar sua amizade com a amazona, especialmente por Marin ser oriental, contudo Aldebaran sempre agiu com naturalidade quando os via treinando na arena.

Aioria percebeu a iluminação aumentar e viu a ruiva se aproximando com a lanterna em mãos, na direção que ela vinha era possível ver Misty e era inegável que ele a seguia com o olhar. Aioria se levantou com a aproximação e acenou para o loiro, tentando manter sua expressão o mais cordial possível. O cavaleiro de prata retribuiu o gesto com um semblante inteligível e deu de costas.

\- Eles também já vão descansar, só tem mais um grupo explorando uma pequena área e as buscas vão se encerrar por aqui. - disse Marin.

\- Viu, podem ir sem consciência pesada! Vão! - Aldebaran ordenou com tom jocoso – E aproveitem a **cama** e **durmam!** Amanhã o dia será pesado também.

Aquelas falas fizeram Aioria voltar a ficar sem graça. Aldebaran nunca fora de indiretas, mas agora algo lhe dizia que as palavras foram alfinetadas para os dois. O leonino deu apenas um meio sorriso e despediu-se do amigo. Saiu a passos largos e Marin o seguiu silenciosamente, ela só falou algo quando chegaram no local que deixara a moto, se oferecendo para guardar a lanterna na bolsa que carregava.

Aioria montou no veículo e a aguardou colocar o capacete e se ajustar na garupa. Esperou-a se segurar em seu quadril para ligar a moto e acelerar. Eles já andaram juntos algumas vezes antes, para fazer justamente esse caminho de Fyliphi ao Santuário, mas dessa vez o toque dela o fez estremecer. Sempre a sentia tensa e mantendo o máximo de distância possível ao se segurar, por que dessa vez ela estava tão... perto? Suas mãos frias escorregaram em sua barriga até que o enlaçou como se estivesse realmente **abraçando-o**. Podia sentir todo o seu tronco tocando suas costas, o volume da proteção dos seios pressionando-o, as pernas mais coladas nas suas do que nunca. Talvez estivesse com frio. Ainda sentia o corpo quente da adrenalina do dia e se repreendeu por não lembrar de perguntá-la se queria sua jaqueta para se proteger do vento, só porque ele não estava incomodado, não significa que ela não estava. Contudo, não ousaria fazê-lo agora e interromper a proximidade que Marin buscava. Ele imaginou como seria se a garota estivesse usando as roupas mais soltas que vestia quando iam a feira juntos. Como seria sentir seus seios sem aquela proteção metálica... Quando notou o rosto da amiga apoiando-se nas suas costas, repreendeu-se pela excitação que percorreu seu corpo com aquele último pensamento. Não era o vento ou sono, sua amiga estava esgotada emocionalmente e precisava do carinho de alguém do mesmo jeito que ela consolou aquela criança.

Ele saiu da rodovia e entrou na estrada de pedra que circundava a praia mais próxima aos arredores do Santuário. Precisou reduzir a velocidade, não gostava de andar por ali à noite, por muitos quilômetros, a única iluminação seria a de seu farol. Raras pessoas usavam aquela rota, espalharam muitas lendas relacionadas ao lugar para que os civis evitassem ao máximo frequentar esses arredores, porém, ocasionalmente as pedras se soltavam ou apareciam animais pelo caminho, então precisava ficar atento a qualquer coisa que cruzasse a pequena estrada. Ao fim dessa trilha estaria a cabana que ele e outros guardavam alguns pertences relacionados ao mundo exterior e que não poderiam ser carregados na tortuosa entrada do Santuário. Por mais forte que fosse, era trabalhoso demais carregar a moto nas costas no caminho montanhoso.

Percebeu que Marin estava mais agitada, ora encostava o rosto, ora virava a cabeça para o mar. Julgou o arfar de seus seios inconstante, como se controlasse a respiração de alguma maneira. Tocou sua mão carinhosamente:

\- Ei! Algum problema?

Ela enlaçou seus dedos por alguns segundos e então subiu uma das mãos para o seu peitoral, o gesto lhe provocou um novo arrepio:

\- Não, eu... Podemos parar um pouco? - Ouviu-a gritar.

Aioria dirigiu a moto para a grama, parando logo antes da área que o solo virava completamente areia. Desligou o motor, mas manteve a luz da moto ligada e, antes que pudesse se virar para entender o que estava acontecendo, ela se levantou e tirou o capacete e os sapatos. Colocou-os ao lado da moto e afastou-se. As ondas refletiam a lua minguante no alto do céu, mas a escuridão era similar a da estrada, ainda assim, Marin ignorava a penumbra e manteve sua caminhada em direção ao mar. Aioria também deixou seu capacete e tênis para trás e seguiu a silhueta silenciosa, mantendo uma certa distância. Percebeu que o andar da ruiva estava diferente. Continuava suave e feminino, mas perdera a segurança que normalmente exibia a cada passada. Não precisava ver seu rosto ou ouvi-la confessar para atestar que estava triste.

O Cavaleiro de Leão ouviu o atrito dos pés da garota contra a água e ela parou. A maré alcançou os pés dele também e ele acompanhou o recuo da onda até ficar mais próximo da amiga. Ouviu-a murmurar:

\- Eu tenho um irmão... e não sei aonde ele está.

 _Continua...  
_

* * *

 _* Tive que dividir esse capítulo porque ficou muito grande e acho que as pessoas vão se desesperar ao ver o tamanho, hahaha. Mas em breve posto o 3o que é a continuação direta._


	3. Terremoto (2)

**Capítulo 3 – Terremoto (2)**

Aioria sentiu o coração acelerar. Marin nunca falava de seu passado, a única coisa que lhe contara é que era adotada e só o fez quando ele brincou uma vez que duvidava que ela era oriental por causa dos fios avermelhados. Estavam se preparando para voltar de Fyliphi naquele dia, observava-a colocar o capacete e percebeu como o cabelo dela crescera. Escorria liso até metade das costas e refletia o Sol como fogo. Ele ousou puxar uma das mechas e a questionou:

\- O seu cabelo não era como o meu quando eu tingia. A cor é muito viva... Dá para ver que é natural... Vamos lá, você não é japonesa mesmo, é?

Sabia que vários implicavam com a amazona simplesmente por não ser de origem européia. Eram raros os orientais admitidos para treinar no Santuário. A diferença dos ideogramas para as demais línguas do ocidente poderia dificultar o aprendizado das técnicas, mas o grego em si era uma idioma muito diferente das demais do continente. Até sua escrita era difícil para qualquer estrangeiro, não havia nada racional que justificava essa seletividade idiota. Marin falava perfeitamente o grego, seu sotaque estrangeiro era perceptível em uma ou outra palavra. Ela voltou o rosto para a mecha que ele segurava e disse com o tom calmo de sempre:

\- Eu sou japonesa sim. Mas lembro muito pouco dos meus pais para entender porque meu cabelo é ruivo... Antes do Santuário, eu vivia em uma casa de adoção. Podemos ir agora?

A revelação, dita de maneira tão indiferente, provocou um estranho amargor em sua boca e ele não ousou perguntar mais nada sobre isso desde então. Sentia que ela queria esquecer aquele passado e o loiro nunca mais tentou falar sobre o assunto nesses últimos meses.

Aquele gosto amargo voltou a sua boca agora. Observou a silhueta da amiga por alguns segundos, receoso se poderia se aproximar mais; na penumbra da lua minguante era possível ver sua cabeça inclinada para a água que batia em seus pés, seu cabelo balançava livremente ao vento e Aioria sentiu uma vontade esmagadora de tocá-la. Os dedos percorreriam os fios até alcançar sua nuca e ele a envolveria em um abraço. O cavaleiro controlou o desejo de senti-la mais próximo e limitou-se a dar mais alguns passos, ficando imediatamente ao seu lado. Retirou a jaqueta de couro e colocou nos ombros dela. A onda agora podia atingi-lo até a canela, molhando sua calça jeans e afundando seus pés na areia úmida:

\- Ele é mais novo, mais velho?

\- Mais novo - a ruiva murmurou, ele notou o som instável de sua inspiração e percebeu que provavelmente havia chorado, tocou sua mão direita e ela correspondeu ao toque entrelaçando seus dedos – Eu só... não é apenas isso, não é apenas por causa daquele garoto... Foi tudo, o dia foi muito difícil. Ver justamente Fyliphi daque jeito, aquelas pessoas tão amáveis...

\- Eu sei. Eu sei, Marin.

\- Quando eu passei na rua da feira eu quase pedi para voltar para o Santuário, Aioria. Você viu como ficou?

Dessa vez, Aioria estranhou como sua voz soava mais clara que o normal, seu tom aveludado não parecia mais abafado pelo metal. Virou-se para ela e forçou a visão de seus olhos verdes em direção ao rosto da amiga, não conseguia distinguir forma alguma na escuridão, contudo sentiu-se irriquieto com a possibilidade de estar encarando os olhos descobertos de Marin. Queria tocá-lo e atestar o que desconfiava. Ele percebia o perigo daquele desejo que crescia dolorosamente a cada segundo. Novamente a maré bateu em seus pés e sentiu-os afundando mais na areia. Sabendo que ela aguardava uma resposta, forçou-se a ignorar sua confusão e lhe respondeu:

\- Eu vi, Marin. Eu te entendo. É difícil, mas por favor pense que não é o primeiro terremoto que eles enfrentaram. Eles vão se recuperar como sempre fizeram. - apertou os dedos dela nos seus e ousou puxá-la levemente para se aproximar – **Nós** vamos nos recuperar.

A amazona cedeu ao convite de aproximação e deu um passo em sua direção, deixando-o abraçá-la. Os braços dela o envolviam com menos força do que na moto, contudo Aioria percebeu que ela segurava a máscara em uma das mãos, o metal frio do objeto roçava em suas costas e fez seu coração acelerar. _"Ela está sem máscara. Ela está sem máscara..."_ repetia para si mesmo e ainda assim, se arrepiou com a surpresa de sentir a pele macia do rosto da garota encostando em seu pescoço.

Inspirou o perfume de seu cabelo, ele já havia notado aquele cheiro anteriormente nas lutas, não sabia se era seu shampoo, mas já reconhecia a fragrância cítrica, envolvente, como o cheiro **dela**. Percebeu que sua respiração se alterara como a dele, o arfar dos seios contra seu tórax parecia mais intenso. Talvez ela tivesse percebido e estranhado a pulsação acelerada de Aioria. Ou, talvez, Marin também sentia a mesma química crescendo entre seus corpos. Eram bons amigos, contudo aquele abraço era uma intimidade nova em sua relação. O cavaleiro levou uma das mãos que estava postada no ombro da ruiva até seu rosto, acariciando-o, pele contra pele:

\- Aioria eu... precisei tirar a máscara e...

\- Mas você sabe que eu não estou vendo nada, então... - ele notou como a própria voz soava cheia de desejo, como poderia disfarçar a intensidade do que sentia? - Está tudo bem, certo?

Aquilo era uma mentira. As amazonas eram proibidas de mostrar seu rosto e precisavam escolher amar ou matar o homem que visse sua verdadeira face, mas o que acontecia aqui era muito mais sério do que ele simplesmente identificar suas feições. Aioria nunca se sentira tão íntimo de alguém como naquele momento e tinha plena consciência de que não conseguiria mais vê-la como uma simples amiga. Percebeu sua cabeça se inclinando para ele e ouviu seu "sim" sussurrado, sentiu os fios dela escorrendo sobre a testa e soube que sua face estava voltada para ele. O rapaz tocou sua bochecha levemente e tateou seu rosto até sentir as linhas que formavam suas sobrancelhas delicadas, os cílios abertos roçaram em sua palma, confirmando que encarava-o naquela escuridão. Ele percorreu a curva de seu nariz levemente adunco e parou ao sentir sua respiração acelerada. Aioria sabia que quando tocasse seus lábios, não teria mais volta, não seriam mais amigos, contudo percebeu como ela intensificara o aperto em suas costas, os dedos cravados em sua blusa o instigando a continuar.

Contornou a carne macia do lábio superior vagarosamente apreciando o modo como ela relaxou deixando sua boca entreaberta; quando percorreu o lábio inferior pôde ouvir um múrmurio de satisfação comprovando que ela apreciava seu toque e se entregava a situação tanto quanto ele. Ainda assim, o leonino estava com medo da necessidade que tinha de continuar tocando-a. Medo do que estava realmente sentindo.

Marin moveu o rosto e Aioria arrepiou-se ao sentir o beijo suave que ela deu nos dedos que contornavam sua boca. Quando sentiu a umidade de um novo beijo, dessa vez no seu polegar, ele não resistiu e aproximou o rosto do dela, murmurando seu nome, a voz embargada de desejo:

\- Marin...

Beijou sua bochecha, seu queixo redondo e então roçou brevemente os lábios nos dela antes de voltar para a outra bochecha. Moveu o quadril afastando um pouco do abraço dela, concentrando-se em manter apenas os rostos colados. Não queria assustá-la pelo modo como seu corpo reagia a cada contato com sua pele, era ridículo como até mesmo o atrito de seu nariz com o dele aumentava sua excitação. Percebeu as bochechas da amazona se tensionando e concluiu que ela sorria enquanto movia os lábios para beijar seu queixo e provocando-o com uma leve mordida. Aioria colocou a mão em sua nuca, mantendo-a próxima, a respiração dos dois mais pesada do que nunca, e então fez o que queria desde que a abraçara: beijou seus lábios intensamente. Era impossível resistir mais a vontade de explorá-la com a sua língua, ardia de desejo e não tardou a abriu a boca para intensificar o beijo. Marin não recuou, foi receptiva a sua avidez e rapidamente acompanhou os movimentos que ele fazia com a boca.

Aioria já beijara outras mulheres antes. Ocasionalmente quando viajava para fora do Santuário alguma garota se aproximava e ele se deixava levar pela atração trivial. Entretanto, nenhum beijo se comparou com aquele. A harmonia do movimento de seus lábios, o calor percorrendo seu corpo, o desejo enlouquecedor que o incentivava a continuar a beijá-la mais e mais... Aqueles breves minutos de intimidade foram muito mais intensos que qualquer relação sexual que tivera.

Quis lhe perguntar se alguém já a beijara antes, pelo modo como o enlouquecia com os movimentos de sua boca parecia ter tanta experiência quanto ele. Aquele pensamento o fez recuar um pouco e Marin apertou suas costas, trazendo-o para mais perto e fazendo-o esquecer de sua hesitação. Era idiota de sua parte ter ciúmes de outro homem, contudo era impossível não pensar que alguém já a sentira dessa maneira e, o pior, já vira seu rosto:

\- Qual a cor dos seus olhos? - perguntou em um murmúrio.

Ouviu-a rir e a maré interrompeu o que a ruiva ia responder. A onda subira mais forte dessa vez, respingando para todos os lados. Eles desequilibraram um pouco com a força da água nos joelhos e deram alguns passos se distanciando da área que a maré dominava. A luz da moto iluminava parte do banco de areia, mas ainda não era possível ver detalhes um do outro no local que pararam.

Voltaram a se beijar com o mesmo afinco, sentiu os dedos de Marin explorando seus ombros e conclui que ela jogou a máscara na areia. O rapaz se controlava para manter o foco somente em seus lábios e ignorar todo o desejo do resto do corpo, mas o arranhar dos dedos dela descendo sobre suas costas o enlouquecia.

Ele tocou a gola do casaco de couro que havia colocado em seus ombros e empurrou o tecido para que escorregasse e deixasse livre seus braços livres. Percorreu-os sentindo a variação das camadas de roupa da manga do collant, da pele macia, do tecido da luva e então voltou suas atenções para sua cintura. Há mais de um ano ela substituiu o discreto collant roxo que acompanhava sua armadura por uma roupa preta e vermelha de corte ousado. Queria lhe perguntar se ela tinha consciência o quando a faixa que amarrava na cintura atraía o olhar para suas curvas nesse novo figurino. Era proposital para distrair o inimigo? Sentiu a costura das limitações do collant preto logo acima da perna direita e ousou descer um pouco os dedos para sentir a pele da coxa. Era a única parte exposta de suas pernas nessa vestimenta nova e o loiro tinha consciência que já se pegou observando aquela área entre um treino e outro, mas disso a querer tocá-la... Nunca pensou que poderia acariciar assim seu quadril volumoso.

Marin afastou o rosto do seu, sem fôlego, e passou a mordiscar seus lábios, queixo, maxilar, até que chegou em sua orelha. A garota compreendia que isso o deixaria maluco? Aioria não conteve o gemido e apertou mais seus quadris. Não conseguiria mais se controlar. Puxou-a para seus lábios novamente prendendo-a pela nuca com uma mão instigando o ritmo alucinado que o beijo alcançara outrora. A amazona apertou-o contra seus seios, trazendo o quadril, que ele insistia em manter longe, para perto. Ela gemeu com o atrito das pernas se enlaçando e subitamente o empurrou.

Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, viu sua silhueta feminina se afastar:

\- Aioria eu... desculpa.

Seu corpo ardia pela separação repentina e ele teve dificuldade em entender aquelas palavras. Tentou manter a compostura e ignorar a excitação o máximo que pôde antes de buscá-la na penumbra e abraçá-la por trás:

\- Marin, não precisamos fazer mais nada eu só quero continuar a te... - parou de falar quando seus dedos encontraram a superfície fria cobrindo o queixo da amazona. Ela já havia colocado sua máscara.

O Cavaleiro de Leão afrouxou o abraço. A tristeza que o invadiu o fez esquecer completamente a excitação que estava sentindo. Tocar o metal o fez questionar se toda a intimidade dos últimos minutos realmente aconteceu. Como conseguiria ser só seu amigo depois de sentir suas expressões reagindo a cada carícia que lhe fizera?

\- Isso não foi uma boa ideia... precisamos acordar cedo amanhã. Podemos ir? - o tom de sua voz, polido e indiferente atestava o quanto a amazona estava disposta a manter a ignorar o que acabara de acontecer.

\- Podemos sim. - ele murmurou afastando-se da garota.

Virou-se para o mar por alguns segundos, tentando dissipar a confusão de sentimentos. A cada nova onda que ouvia romper na praia sua frustração crescia. O que poderia lhe falar se ele mesmo não entendia o que estava sentindo e o queria além de tocá-la? Pegou a jaqueta no chão e aproximou-se da moto. Marin já estava colocando seus sapatos e capacete, a máscara brilhava entre os fios vermelhos. O peito do cavaleiro pesou ao pensar que há tão pouco seus lábios memorizavam sua verdadeira face. Ela lhe ofereceu água para limpar os pés e ele aceitou. Não conseguiu encará-la, em silêncio, calçou os sapatos, vestiu a jaqueta e colocou a proteção sobre a cabeça. Ligou o motor e temeu sua própria reação quando Marin abraçasse sua cintura. Sua vontade era de gritar para que ela não o tocasse, que se virasse na garupa até chegarem no Santuário. Tristeza, raiva, desilusão. A miscelânea de sensações ainda o deixava confuso, mas sabia que jamais seria tão boçal e permaneceu quieto quando notou os braços envolvendo-o cautelosamente:

\- Aioria, eu não quero deixar de ser sua amiga... - ela sussurrou, tímida e abraçou seu tronco.

O loiro sentiu um nó na garganta que não lhe permitiu responder ao comentário. Deteve-se em assentir com a cabeça e acelerou a moto, esforçando-se para focar somente no caminho de pedras. Como poderia ignorar tudo o que aconteceu e voltar a conversar com ela como antes?

Marin não percebia ainda, mas eles não eram mais amigos.

* * *

 _* Respondendo ao comentário anônimo de Rafs: eles também são meu casal favorito (L)_

 _* Bem, a censura tá M por motivos óbvios agora, eu acho..._

 _* Qual a cor dos olhos da Marin? Vamos ignorar toda a loucura dos fanarts e especular :B!_


	4. Insônia

_* Estou postando uma versão "para maiores-de-idade-de-verdade" em um blog, caso alguém queira ver é só me mandar mp ou dar um google com o nome brega da história. Nesse capítulo a diferença de linguagem é de apenas 3 parágrafos, masss..._

 _* Mais um post de madrugada, espero que não tenha tantos erros quanto os outros, postei tudo logo, não se assustem, hahaha.  
_

 _* Dany, fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Eu também uso o google tradutor para ler as histórias em espanhol! Qualquer frase que achar muito esquisita na tradução, pode me perguntar, hahaha._ _Estou adaptando o texto para o inglês, talvez facilite para você! Só não sei quando vou terminar e postar =/ ._

 _* Rafs, concordo com você, me incomoda bastante também! Em breve vai ter um post explorando mais o passado da Marin :)_

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Insônia

Há quatro dias, a vida dos vilarejos ao redor do Santuário foi totalmente modificada pelo forte terremoto. Há quatro noites, Marin não conseguia dormir direito. Quando deitava, a mente vagava entre toda a destruição que viu, as tarefas do dia seguinte e … o beijo de Aioria. Sentia uma inquietação terrível pelas lembranças das sensações que experimentara. E as que não saciara.

O Santuário se prontificou a enviar dezenas de voluntários para ajudar na reconstrução dos vilarejos. Misty liderava os cavaleiros de prata que, como Marin, se interessavam em ajudar. Todos os dias ela o acompanhava, saía cedo e voltava somente para (tentar) dormir algumas poucas horas. Sabia que queria se enganar com tanto esforço, por mais que estivesse interessada nas buscas e reconstrução, poderia participar dos rodízios sugeridos para ir embora mais cedo ou participar dos grupos que só iam à tarde. Porém, precisava ocupar sua mente para não se lembrar da confusão que provocou ao tirar sua máscara para o amigo.

Evitou ao máximo vê-lo e teve sucesso nos dois primeiros dias, entretanto Misty voltou a unir forças com Aldebaran em um vilarejo e tornou-se inevitável trabalhar com Aioria. Ele mal lhe cumprimentou da primeira vez e justamente naquele dia precisaram ficar uma tarde inteira juntos. Ajudaram a tirar os escombros que caíram em um dos prontos-socorros mais importantes da região, a tarefa foi árdua, não apenas pelo peso em si, mas por precisarem selecionar o que poderiam ou não jogar fora. As pilhas de documentos eram o pior para se reunir, muita coisa no meio da bagunça estava intacta e poderia ser reutilizada. Definitivamente, não era o trabalho mais agradável para se fazer com alguém que evitava ao máximo conversar com você. Ela não sabia o que lhe dizer, não sabia o que significava tudo o que sentiu quando trocaram aquelas carícias... Só tinha certeza que não estava arrependida de nada do que aconteceu. Bem, talvez estivesse arrependida por ter parado o beijo.

Quando Misty lhe avisou que iriam para Fyliphi nesse 4o dia, pressentiu que ela reencontraria Aioria. E não errou. Logo que chegaram no ponto mais devastado da vila, uma encosta cheia de casas, avistaram o grupo de Aldebaran. O Cavaleiro de Leão lhe lançou um olhar terrível, seria assim que encarava seus oponentes? Ele se afastou de Aldebaran rapidamente naquela hora, antes que os cavaleiros de prata se aproximassem, e continuou a trabalhar na base do rochedo, fazendo questão de se manter a distância.

Era o fim da tarde agora e Marin havia acabado de lanchar com outras amazonas. Não comeu muito, na verdade, visou mais descansar sua pele do metal da máscara a ingerir alguma coisa. O grupo feminino se distanciou para passear um pouco pela vila e ela decidiu continuar na encosta. Achou uma sombra próxima ao mar e se sentou para ver as ondas. Notou que a sua sacola ainda estava bem cheia de frutas, se alimentou mal a semana inteira, mas hoje não conseguiria se forçar a comer muito. Aquele olhar de ódio contido de Aioria a assombrou boa parte do dia e, mesmo atarefada, não conseguia mais ignorar o fato de que não poderiam continuar amigos sem ter uma conversa séria sobre o que ocorreu na praia. Sentiu o estômago pesar mais só de imaginar como isso seria, o que poderia lhe dizer? _"Eu quis te beijar e ainda quero, mas não sei o que isso significa... e não quero saber também...pff...ridícula"_

A amazona balançou a cabeça em negação. Ela não podia falar sobre isso. Não queria se abrir... e não o faria só por capricho dele. Talvez fosse melhor que ele a ignorasse até que estivesse mais segura e menos desejosa das carícias dele. Ouviu risadas infantis na praia e buscou a origem dos sons. Havia um grupo de crianças brincando com uma bola, outros ouviam atentos ao que um cavaleiro de prata falava; porém não eram eles os donos das risadas que escutava. Sua respiração parou quando viu a criança que ria. Era o garoto que abraçou no dia do terremoto, ele estava com um outro menino, mais velho, e os dois corriam pela praia usando capacetes de moto. Seu olhar os seguiu até que encontraram um rapaz loiro, alto, de pele bronzeada e ombros largos. Aioria. Como os garotos, estava sem blusa e havia enrolando a calça ocre até os joelhos. Tirou o capacete de um deles e rodopiou na mão antes de colocar na garupa da moto. Marin estava habituada a boa forma dos homens do Santuário, mas não conseguiu ignorar a visão dos músculos a mostra. Admirou o tom de pele, o peitoral perfeitamente delineado, os volumes sinuosos de cada parte de seu ventre... lembrou-se dos arrepios que sentiu quando tocou sua barriga nos últimos meses. Definitivamente, a confusão que sentia não era tão recente. Desejava seu amigo há algum tempo já e precisava encarar as consequências disso:

\- Você não está comendo muito bem essa semana... - a voz de Misty a assustou, ele sentou ao seu lado, pegou a sacola repleta de frutas e começou a vasculhá-la – Se você comeu **uma** fruta aqui hoje foi muito. O que está acontecendo, Marin?

\- Está bisbilhotando as amazonas comerem agora, Misty? Quer morrer?

Ele riu, pegou uma maçã e a mordeu:

\- É sério, Marin, nunca vejo essa sacola diminuir após seus intervalos... E você está mais distante que o normal. Está tudo bem?

O Cavaleiro de Lagarto não a encarava, olhava ora para a fruta que comia, ora para o mar. Seu tom era tranquilo, como sempre, mas o conhecia há anos e desconfiava que havia alguma indireta naquela simples pergunta:

\- Estou cansada, meu apetite diminuiu mesmo... - respondeu abraçando os joelhos e evitando virar a cabeça para a direção que Aioria estava na praia. Ainda podia vê-lo em seu campo de visão, ele deixou uma das crianças montar na moto e fingir que a dirigia.

\- Reparei que Aioria tem te evitado essa semana... - o loiro murmurou apontando para a direção que ela fingia não ver. Deu uma nova mordida na maçã.

Tsc, é claro que o líder dos cavaleiros de prata percebeu o comportamento temperamental do Leão. O comentário a preocupou, Misty era extremamente observador e não sabia o que poderia falar para fazê-lo ignorar seja lá o que estava suspeitando:

\- É mesmo? Acho que ele só está cansado.

\- Eu também estou e nem por isso fuzilo meus amigos com o olhar toda vez que os vejo com outras pessoas...

\- Misty... - respirou fundo e o olhou - Do que você está falando?

\- Ah, Marin, vamos lá, é muito nítido que ele detesta me ver com você. No dia do terremoto eu percebi que ele ficou meio arredio quando trabalhou conosco, achei que era impressão. Mas essa essa semana … hoje? Achei que eu receberia um golpe quando fomos falar com Aldebaran.

\- E o que tem isso a ver comigo? Se ele não gosta de você, é problema seu! - apesar do tom jocoso, era óbvio que a ruiva entendeu o que ele estava falando. Puxou os fios de cabelo para o alto e prendeu-os em um coque pensando no que ouviu. Achava que a Aioria a evitava simplesmente por tê-lo afastado aquela noite, mas era verdade, antes mesmo do beijo ele exibiu uma expressão soturna quando a viu trabalhando com Misty. Seria mesmo ciúmes? Ela não sabia se sentia raiva ou ficava lisongeada:

\- É engraçado os tipos que conquistam a armadura de Leão, não é? - Misty continuava a olhar Aioria, o analisava compenetrado como se forçasse seus pequenos olhos a captar todos os detalhes de seu corpo - Eles são sempre precoces para aprender, ousados, e ainda arrisco dizer que tendem a ter alguma ligação com os cavaleiros de Sagitário... Na última encarnação de Athena, os herdeiros da armadura de Sagitário e Leão eram descendentes de uma longa linhagem de cavaleiros. O cavaleiro de Leão se retirou do Santuário para viver recluso com seu filho até que veio a batalha de Hades... E quem assumiu a armadura depois de sua morte foi justamente o garoto, um dos cavaleiros de ouro mais novos a receber uma armadura dourada. Já te falei isso?

\- Acho que todos que passearam com você pelas 12 casas já ouviram um bom histórico dos cavaleiros de ouro... – Apesar de ser apenas alguns anos mais velho que ela, Misty era um exímio conhecedor da história do Santuário, ele adorava falar sobre as batalhas épicas e confabular sobre os perfis que cada armadura escolhia. - Por que você está voltando a falar isso agora?

\- Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, os cavaleiros não são proibidos de ter um vida familiar ... Quando você assumiu sua máscara, você ganhou a opção de amar ou matar um homem, Marin. Você pode ter um relacionamento e continuar no serviço, assim como ele também pode. Mas você consegue imaginar como seria ter o leonino se intrometendo em todas as lutas que ameaçassem sua vida? O que isso afetaria na sua reputação? Ou você acha que ele não faria isso?

Marin sentiu uma estranha dormência pelo corpo ao ouvir essas declarações. Atônita, virou o rosto para ele e Misty a encarou complacente. Seus olhos serenos pareciam tranquilizá-la que aquela conversa não era a de um superior com uma reles amazona, era uma conversa entre amigos. Ela não sabia o que lhe responder. Ainda tentava entender a atração esmagadora que sentia pelo leonino e o que ouvira agora ia muito além disso.

\- Marin, ele realmente gosta de você e acho que você também gosta dele. E não como amigos. Só me preocupo se você vai ser prejudicada quando descobrirem que vocês estão juntos e -

\- Não estamos juntos – ela o interrompeu, a voz fraca denunciando o quão desconfortável estava com a conversa. Apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e repetiu – Nós não estamos juntos, Misty...

\- Ótimo, mas... se isso algum dia acontecer e descobrirem, temo que pode agravar a implicância daqueles que te ridicularizam por ser oriental.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a abraçar os joelhos. A máscara parecia lhe sufocar agora, queria tirá-la imediatamente para respirar fundo. A verdade é que a possibilidade de ter algo mais sério com Aioria, de revelar seu rosto para ele, nem lhe passava pela cabeça antes de ouvir as indagações de Misty. Postou os olhos no corpo escultural do cavaleiro dourado e sentiu o estômago pesar novamente. Ela apenas queria beijá-lo. Sem conversas, sem consequências, só isso, beijá-lo um pouco mais e então fingir que nada aconteceu.

O Cavaleiro de Lagarto tocou seu ombro e lhe entregou a sacola de frutas:

\- Bem... tente comer direito pelo menos, hoje vamos nos prolongar. Um morador da cidade tem uma casa para alugar para turistas e nos ofereceu para passarmos a noite. Assim, não perderemos muito tempo no trajeto até o Santuário e podemos retomar o trabalho logo cedo amanhã.

Ele levantou e se afastou, Marin o observou por um tempo antes de voltar a olhar para praia. As crianças ainda revezavam para montar na moto, fingindo que a conduziam, mas Aioria não estava mais sorridente. Os olhos verdes olhavam para o alto, em sua direção e ela não tinha certeza se o loiro reparou que era observado. A amazona se levantou, queria ir até lá, falar com ele e saber se a criança havia achado seu irmão, mas a face séria do amigo a intimidou e não conseguiu dar um passo para frente. Girou o corpo e se afastou da praia para tentar comer novamente em um local isolado.

Quando a noite caiu, alguns habitantes da cidade organizaram um jantar para atender os dois grupos que ficaram trabalhando até mais tarde. O restaurante que se dispôs a servi-los era o mesmo cujo dono dera a moto para Aioria, ele abrira essa noite somente para recebê-los e aos moradores dispostos a trazer algum alimento como forma de agradecimento por toda a ajuda. A dúzia de guerreiros estranhou a quantidade e variedade de comida que foram oferecidas. Aldebaran foi um dos poucos que desde o início fez questão de ficar a vontade incentivando os demais a experimentar tudo que lhe traziam e interagir com quem viesse conversar. Aos poucos, o nível da conversa, e do álcool, foi aumentando e os guerreiros pareciam mais a vontade com a amabilidade daquelas pessoas que se esforçavam tanto para agradá-los.

Marin sorria por trás máscara, era espantoso como a gentileza perseverava no vilarejo apesar de todo o caos. Ela até esqueceu por um tempo que não poderia participar daquela celebração da mesma maneira que os demais cavaleiros, contudo, quando as outras duas amazonas do grupo a chamaram para comer em outro local, entristeceu lembrando-se da sua condição. Levantou-se procurando Aioria. Mais cedo, logo que ele chegou, o viu ir conversar com o dono e não retornou mais se sentar. Estava quase saindo do salão quando conseguiu avistá-lo e, infelizmente, viu mais do que gostaria. O leonino estava em pé, bebendo vinho com alguns cavaleiros e outras pessoas da vila; uma das moças ao seu lado falava algo timidamente tocando seu braço e ele não pareceu estar nem um pouco incomodado com aquela proximidade. Vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira para outra mulher a deixou um tanto desnorteada, mas continuou a seguir as amazonas de prata até o cubículo destinado a elas.

Algumas mulheres as serviram com pratos tão fartos quanto os que vira no outro local, mas a ruiva comeu muito pouco. Tentava esquecer aquela cena, esquecer o que poderia acontecer no restante da noite... Como poderia culpar a garota? Aioria era um dos mais atraentes presentes naquele salão e há muito considerado o herói da vila. Enquanto a ninfeta tinha olhos inocentes e a postura de uma frágil menina que adoraria ser resgatada. Talvez o casal já se conhecia há muito tempo e sabe-se lá o que já aconteceu entre eles. A amazona percebeu que o garfo em sua mão curvou tamanha a força que o apertava. Tentava desentortá-lo quando notou uma pequena menina rechonchuda se aproximando. Não tinha certeza, mas lhe pareceu familiar, provavelmente a conheceu em algum resgate ou já a vira na feira. Suas mãos delicadas tocaram cautelosamente a máscara postada na mesa:

\- Sempre quis saber como era o seu rosto … – murmurou sorrindo e deixou uma enorme flor roxa sobre a máscara. Foi então que Marin se lembrou, a garotinha vendia flores logo na entrada da feira e ocasionalmente lhe cumprimentava. – Obrigada por ajudar.

Marin retribuiu o sorriso e sentiu a raiva contida se dissipar. Pegou a flor e colocou no cabelo, o gesto fez o semblante da garota brilhar de felicidade:

\- Você ficou linda!

\- Obrigada.. - murmurou sentindo as bochechas corarem – não deixe de vendê-las na feira, está bem?

A garota sorriu em resposta e a observou atenta enquanto a amazona colocava a máscara e escondia seus traços. Marin se despediu dela e das demais mulheres do local e foi embora. Sua confiança voltara um pouco com aquele gesto e não queria arriscar perdê-la novamente no salão. Foi até a casa reservada para a dúzia de guerreiros e tomou um banho. Todos os dias havia o risco de precisarem ficar de um dia para o outro, mas essa era a primeira vez que acontecia e se arrependeu por ter escolhido um vestido tão curto como opção para dormir. Era pouco tecido para uma casa cheia de cavaleiros, teria que prestar atenção para não dar de cara com nenhum quando precisasse ir ao banheiro de madrugada ou pela manhã. Apesar de incomodada com o corte, o tecido azulado e leve pareceu reforçar o alívio da água quente sobre seus músculos cansados. Deitou na cama improvisada no chão e se esforçou para fechar os olhos e esquecer toda a confusão que sentia.

Havia um silêncio absoluto na casa, não havia nenhuma outra moradia ao redor naquela localização. Apostou que os turistas que a ocupavam nas temporadas eram casais em lua-de-mel... O isolamento era perfeito para quem quisesse esquecer de tudo ao seu redor.

Alguém chegou e usou o banheiro do andar debaixo. Podia ouvir o som do chuveiro e o movimentar de porta, mas logo as ondas do mar voltaram a ser o único som que embalava a casa. Marin não sabia quanto tempo passou rolando na cama sem conseguir que sua mente relaxasse, era cedo para dormir, mas deveria tentar considerando todo o cansaço que sentia. Estava quase pegando no sono quando, subitamente, um barulho a despertou.

Era um som bem alto, estridente e inconstante. Marin pegou a máscara e saiu do quarto, pronta para encarar a origem do barulho. Não encaixou o objeto no rosto, levava-o ocultando apenas nariz e boca; sentiu mais segurança em andar pela casa deixando os olhos cor de mel livres para enxergar na escuridão. Desceu as escadas e já estava no pequeno corredor entre a cozinha e sala. Sua adrenalina diminuiu quando desconfiou que aquela barulheira era provocada por algum animal bisbilhotando o armário de panelas. Parou logo na entrada da cozinha forçando a vista para conseguir enxergar com a luminosidade das luzes externas da casa. Observou as panelas no chão e, logo acima delas, avistou um morcego voando em círculos fazendo um barulho irritante. Havia batido no paneleiro metálico pendurado no centro da cozinha e parecia voar completamente desnorteado:

\- Como ele conseguiu entrar? - o múrmurio atrás dela provocou-lhe um arrepio. Não precisou virar para ver quem era o dono daquela voz envolvente.

\- Pois é... não vi nenhuma janela aberta. - disse controlando-se para que seu tom parecesse o mais tranquilo possível. Conseguia ver o ombro volumoso logo atrás do seu, a milímetros de distância, e percebeu que a respiração de Aioria balançava alguns fios de seu cabelo. Ele nem a tocava e a ruiva já sentia o corpo reagir ardendo de desejo com a proximidade.

Por sorte o animal voltou a distraí-la, ele se pendurou no paneleiro provocando a queda de um outro utensílio. Assustado com o som, ele retornou a voar assustado:

\- Nunca vi um morcego bater em alguma coisa... Acho que é um filhote, para ser tão desastrado assim. – a risada baixa dele a fez rir também.

\- Sim, ele está bem perdido. - o cheiro de banho recém tomado de Aioria lhe enfeitiçava e Marin subiu a máscara e a encaixou para assim poder adentrar a cozinha e se afastar daquela presença sedutora. - Vou tentar pegá-lo para o colocarmos lá fora.

Sem acender a luz, ela cautelosamente pegou a toalha de mesa dobrada sobre o balcão e abriu. Seu objetivo era envolver o animal sem machucá-lo, mas por mais rápida que fosse, ele escapou da toalha nas suas duas tentativas de envolvê-lo. Aioria riu e tomou a toalha de suas mãos:

\- Deixa eu tentar – era ridículo como sua velocidade era muito maior que a sua, logo na primeira tentativa, conseguiu envolver o bicho com o tecido e segurou-o como um pequeno pacote sobre o peito.

Foi quando Marin percebeu que ele estava sem camisa. A luz provinda da varanda invadia o recinto e batia no peitoral nu do cavaleiro e ela rapidamente virou o rosto, forçando-se a ignorar a cena para abrir a janela sobre o balcão da pia e deixá-lo soltar o animal. Apoiou-se no balcão e observou o morcego voar livremente e desaparecer na escuridão da encosta. Seus braços se tocavam, lado a lado, mas a risada de Aioria a fez rir também e ela conseguiu relaxar ignorando essa proximidade. Eles se mantiveram apoiados no balcão um pouco mais até que Marin percebeu que ele a olhava. Não era o fitar ressentido que viu hoje pela manhã, era um olhar misterioso e, por breves segundos, a ruiva notou que ele não resistiu e encarou as curvas femininas que ganhavam forma na iluminação provinda da janela. Apesar de achar que as roupas de luta demarcavam bem seu corpo, a amazona sabia que só o fato de estar sem a proteção metálica sobre os seios já fazia uma grande diferença para quem a observava com esse pijama improvisado. Não havia nada entre sua pele e o vestido, o olhar de Aioria denunciava que ele percebeu isso ao encarar o decote. Impossível seu corpo não reagir àquela expressão de desejo. Sentiu sua respiração acelerar um pouco e, sem se afastar, disse:

\- Achei que essa barulheira acordaria a casa inteira.

Aioria molhou os lábios:

\- Ahm, sim... Mas no meu quarto não havia mais ninguém e nem no que eu passei no caminho. Acho que todos ainda estão se divertindo por lá...

Lembrou-se da mulher que encostava em seu braço no restaurante e, rancorosa, evitou o contato de seus ombros:

\- Pensei que você ficaria por lá, parecia que estava se divertindo bastante também. - ah não, porque ela não conseguia disfarçar o ciúmes latente em sua voz? O semblante dele demonstrou que entendera bem ao que ela se referia. Ele estreitou os olhos e deu um leve sorriso:

\- A conversa e o vinho estavam bons, mas... - percebeu que a respiração dele se alterou e vagarosamente se inclinava um pouco mais a medida que falava, retomando a proximidade - é difícil aproveitar algo em Fyliphi sem você por perto.

\- Mesmo? - a amazona sabia que os braços deles estavam colados agora e movimentou os dedos sobre a pia de maneira que alguns ficassem sobre os dele. Colocou toda a vontade de beijá-lo naquela leve carícia e ficou satisfeita quando o viu molhando os lábios:

\- Não faz isso, Marin... Não se você vai par -

\- Nenhum amazona voltou também... - ela sussurrou interrompendo-o.

Sentiu os dedos dele subirem pelo seu braço até que tirou os fios ruivos que cobriam seu ombro. Sua mão sobre a alça fina do vestido a fez tremer, mas quando ele tocou em sua máscara, Marin o segurou. Não sabia se Aioria queria tirá-la, mas sabia que aquela penumbra não era como a da praia, ele conseguiria ver suas feições ali tanto quanto ela via as dele. Como era difícil sentir vontade de beijá-lo, mas não querer expor seu rosto:

\- Qual a cor dos seus olhos? - ele murmurou colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha e mantendo a mão em sua nuca.

\- Olhos de Águia – ela brincou e virou o corpo para o loiro. Molhou os lábios observando o contraste entre o peitoral musculoso e o de seu decote feminino. O outro braço do cavaleiro estava apoiado no balcão, praticamente na altura do quadril da ruiva, ela postou a mão sobre a dele e acariciou seu pulso com o polegar.

\- Quem te deu aquela flor que você estava usando quando foi embora? - a pergunta a surpreendeu, pôde sentir o tom acusador em sua voz e notou que seus dedos seguravam sua nuca com mais intensidade .

\- Você viu? - Marin sussurrou e deixou seu corpo ficar mais próximo do dele - Você gostou?

O semblante do loiro ficou mais sombrio e ele deixou de se apoiar no balcão para postar a mão esquerda em sua cintura:

\- Foi o Misty?

O Cavaleiro de Lagarto estava certo. Era ciúmes o que ela vira a semana inteira em sua expressão. Marin lhe respondeu apenas negando com a cabeça, misteriosa. Pegou a mão que estava em sua nuca e deu um passo para trás, guiando-o pelo cômodo. Ele a acompanhou sem deixar de observá-la. Ignoraram a bagunça no chão e se aproximaram da porta da cozinha:

\- … ele sabe a cor dos seus olhos?

O ciúmes dele a fascinava. Como podia acreditar que tinha algo com Misty? Ela sempre achara que o cavaleiro tinha uma alma assexuada, duvidava que se entregaria a alguma paixão... Era centrado demais em sua dedicação cega pelo aperfeiçoamento do próprio corpo para notar o de outra pessoa. Antes que a escuridão do corredor os envolvesse, ela o respondeu negando de novo com a cabeça.

Viu seus olhos verdes desaparecerem na penumbra e entendeu que era essa a frustração que sentia por não ver seu rosto. Apenas o toque e a respiração poderia guiá-lo sobre como ela o queria:

\- Eu nunca tive nada com ele, Aioria. - sussurrou desencaixando a máscara e sentindo suas costas encostarem na parede do cômodo sem janelas.

Podia ver a silhueta de Aioria se aproximando e um choque percorreu seu corpo quando os lábios dele a tomaram. Percebeu sua língua ansiosa pela sua e acompanhou o ritmo intenso que ele impôs de imediato. Sentia seus dedos apertando sua cintura, mas, como da outra vez, ele mantinha o quadril afastado dela. Ela deixou a máscara cair no chão e cravou os dedos em suas costas puxando-o. Temia que a qualquer momento alguém entrasse na casa e eles se separassem antes de senti-lo mais... Queria senti-lo mais:

\- Marin... - ela não lhe permitiu protestar e afastar o tronco, mordiscou seu lábio inferior e o calou beijando-o e o incentivando a voltar ao ritmo frenético.

Ele relaxou e permitiu a proximidade ao perceber que a amazona não romperia o beijo como da outra vez. Podia sentir sua excitação crescer e gemeu movimentando as pernas para deixá-lo mais rente ao seu corpo. Ofegante, Aioria passou a beijar sua orelha, pescoço e ombro. As mãos que apertavam possessivamente sua cintura começaram a acariciar seu quadril e barriga. Marin queria que sua mão continuasse a subir, contudo ele manteve o polegar em suas costelas enquanto beijava seu ombro. A proximidade do toque a enlouquecia e ela o trouxe mais perto para sentir seu tórax volumoso contra os seios.

Aioria emitiu um gemido rouco com o ato e intensificou o toque no quadril. A barra do vestido subia conforme a apertava e ela podia sentir a pele de seu braço roçando em sua coxa. Notou sua hesitação quando os limites do vestido ultrapassaram a palma de sua mão. Se Aioria pudesse ver seus olhos, saberia o quanto Marin não se importava em senti-lo dessa maneira, que poderia continuar se quisesse. Torceu para que acariciar seu braço e beijar seus lábios fossem o suficiente para encorajá-lo naquela penumbra.

Vagarosamente ele escorregou seus dedos calejados pela parte externa da coxa até atingir sua cintura. Pele contra pele. Conseguiu sentir a excitação do leonino aumentando e subiu mais seu joelho, intensificando o aperto de sua perna. Um barulho na entrada da casa os interrompeu. Os amantes se separaram rapidamente e ele sussurrou:

\- É melhor você subir... eu vou arrumar as panelas.

Marin consentiu apertando sua mão e subiu as escadas. Suas pernas tremiam tamanha excitação, mas conseguiu chegar rapidamente ao quarto antes que a porta da sala abrisse estrondosamente. Era bem audível a voz de Aldebaran dentre os que entraram na casa. Ela continuou a fingir que dormia por um tempo até que desistiu de esperar alguma amazona entrar no quarto. Aparentemente grande parte do grupo ainda não retornara.

Ajoelhou e acendeu a luminária colocada no vértice do cômodo, pegou o pequeno espelho que uma colega deixou a mostra sobre a bolsa e passou a observar seu pescoço. A pele ardia e ela desconfiava que os beijos de Aioria lhe marcaram a pele. Observou o círculo roxo próximo ao ombro e então fitou a própria expressão surpresa no reflexo. Os pequenos olhos puxados expandiram quando se lembrou da máscara. Ela a esqueceu no corredor. Droga:

\- Ei... - ouviu o sussurro de Aioria e abaixou o espelho temendo sua aproximação.

Não notou nenhum sinal que ele entrara no quarto, observou por cima do ombro e viu que ele nem se quer atravessara o arco da porta. Virou-se e sorriu. O Cavaleiro apenas colocou o braço para dentro do quarto e segurava cuidadosamente a máscara aguardando que ela a pegasse. Marin apagou a luz e foi até ele. Infelizmente, mesmo sem a luminária, ainda era possível ver muitos detalhes naquela penumbra. Cautelosa, tocou em sua mão e retirou a face metálica. Manteve o toque cálido e e murmurou:

\- Feche os olhos... - puxou-o levemente e ele deixou seu corpo se levar – Estão fechados?

\- Você confia em mim? - a resposta dele a fez sorrir e o puxou mais confiante, sabendo que ele estaria com os olhos fechados.

Marin viu as pálpebras cerradas e seu coração acelerou. Ele era lindo... Como poderia deixá-lo ir embora sem tocá-lo de novo? Acariciou seu rosto e ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando-o. Os lábios se encaixaram de um jeito muito diferente da aflição anterior do andar debaixo. Foi um beijo mais tenro, carinhoso, muito próximo do primeiro que trocaram na praia. Tocou seu peito até alcançar suas costas e o abraçou:

\- Boa noite, Aioria...

Ele retribuiu o abraço e pôde perceber que cheirou seu cabelo:

\- Boa noite, Marin... - disse e se afastou saindo do quarto ainda com as pálpebras cerradas.

A amazona ficou um tempo olhando a porta, indecisa se devia tê-lo deixado ir. Respirou fundo convencendo-se que tudo poderia desandar se continuassem a se beijar e deitou. Dessa vez, ela não demorou a dormir.


	5. Confissões (1)

_* Rafs, tem duas classificações M, a que o fanfiction permite é a mais light, o que os gringos chamam de Lemon. Já vi algumas histórias sendo deletadas aqui por conta de uma ou outra palavra explícita que o site não permite, então, vou seguir as regras :). Coloquei o blog no meu perfil, acho que agora você vai conseguir ler essa versão!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Confissões**

Os primeiros raios de luz atingiram seu rosto. O tom do mar ganhava tons de laranja e azul conforme o Sol despontava no horizonte. Aioria sorriu com a visão e aumentou a velocidade de seus passos. Como seria viver aqui e ter essa vista todos os dias? Por mais que amasse a arquitetura do Santuário, era difícil comparar a beleza natural que via agora com aquelas construções da antiguidade. Tudo lhe parecia frio demais se comparado com as vívidas cores da praia de Fyliphi.

A face metálica de Marin lhe veio a mente. Como seria beijá-la sobre esse Sol? Poder observar a luz do amanhecer tocando seu rosto e dando vida aos seus traços? Novamente, ele aumentou a intensidade de sua corrida.

O toque dela em suas costas, a perna envolvendo seu quadril, seus gemidos... todas as carícias da noite anterior demonstraram que a amiga o queria, tanto quanto ele a desejava. Essa certeza o enchia de felicidade. A última semana havia sido terrível, passou os dias repleto de dúvidas: se ela havia se arrependido, se a ofendera de alguma maneira, se algum dia conseguiriam conversar de novo... E, a dúvida que mais o afetou, se Marin tinha um amante.

Quando a viu com aquela flor no cabelo se distanciando do jantar, achou que enlouqueceria. A menina ao seu lado nem pareceu perceber que ele não prestava mais atenção em nada do que falava, era habitual ela sempre forçar alguma conversa quando o via e dessa vez usou o terremoto como desculpa. Ela até era agradável, mas tudo que lhe passava pela cabeça era a ruiva trocando carícias com o dono daquela flor. Mesmo observando que o Cavaleiro de Lagarto continuou no local, a ideia não o abandonou. O ciúmes o incomodou ao ponto de precisar ir embora, estava determinado a subir ao quarto das amazonas e verificar se Marin estava acompanhada. Por sorte, a longa caminhada até a casa lhe retomou o bom senso e o loiro se limitou a apenas tomar um banho para se acalmar quando chegou.

Entendia agora porque raramente havia esse tipo de envolvimento entre os servidores de Athena. Aquela atração o consumia perigosamente, seja por querer senti-la novamente ou por querer que ela não fosse de mais ninguém. Sabia que estavam brincando com os limites da sua relação há alguns meses, mas depois de sentir sua pele, sentir seus traços, tinha consciência que precisaria encarar que isso não era mais um jogo inocente.

O céu já estava completamente claro quando ele encerrou sua corrida e voltou para a casa. Quando saiu do banho, o cheiro de café pairava no lugar e ele encontrou alguns cavaleiros fazendo a refeição matinal na cozinha. Misty acabara de preparar um suco e o cumprimentou:

\- Você sempre levanta antes do Sol? - perguntou oferecendo um copo para que despejasse o líquido da jarra.

Aioria forçou um sorriso e aceitou o copo. Sentia-se culpado por tê-lo detestado na última semana e agora era estranho conversarem justamente no local em que questionara Marin sobre um suposto envolvimento com ele:

\- É o melhor horário para correr...

\- Prefiro à noite, sinto que me deixa mais relaxado.

Não era impressão dele que Misty ocasionalmente fazia questão de jogar em sua cara o quanto ele era afoito e cabeça quente, e essa última fala foi definitivamente uma dessas alfinetadas. Porém, foi bom ouvir isso e perceber que não sentiu vontade de socá-lo. As respostas de Marin realmente o apaziguaram e Aioria poderia tratá-lo como sempre:

\- Está dizendo que é por isso que eu sou esquentado, Cavaleiro de Prata? - perguntou com uma expressão zombeteira e pegou um pão sobre o balcão:

\- Imagina, Leo - Misty deu de ombros e ocupou-se em beber seu suco de laranja.

\- Bom dia... - a voz de Marin o fez virar para o restante da cozinha. Por um segundo, Aioria temeu que ela estaria usando o mesmo vestido de ontem à noite, mas ela já estava pronta para sair vestindo sua armadura leve.

Essa vestimenta usual já poderia distrair um homem o suficiente, mas aquele vestido... A alça quase escorrendo dos ombros, o decote fluído, o comprimento da saia... Lembrou de como o tecido delineou suas curvas femininas e teve certeza que aquela visão provocaria facilmente os pensamentos dos marmanjos da casa. O que haveria acontecido se fosse outro a encontrá-la ontem à noite?

A amazona aproximou-se do balcão e pediu licença a Misty para colocar alguns pratos na pia. Misty inclinou-se observando a louça enquanto ela se preparava para lavá-la:

\- Ora, seu apetite voltou, Marin? - ouviu o loiro murmurar a pergunta.

\- Pfff – ela resmungou ignorando-o e mantendo-se focada a passar a esponja nos pratos.

Aioria reparou que a parte de cima do collant era um pouco diferente da usual, cobria completamente os ombros e boa parte do pescoço. Droga. Quase engasgou com a nova fatia de pão quando concluiu o que provocara tal mudança. Ele estava extremamente afoito por sentir sua pele na noite anterior, tentou ao máximo se conter ao explorar seu corpo com os lábios, contudo sabia que em alguns momentos exagerou. Quis pedir desculpas, mas com Misty tão perto seria um risco, falaria com ela depois sobre isso. Talvez pudessem voltar juntos hoje:

\- Então, cavaleiros! Vejo que estão mal acostumados com as regalias da cidade! - as falas de Aldebaran provocaram uma expressão incomodada nos rostos dos cavaleiros que comiam. Apenas Misty e Aioria não demonstraram incômodo com a voz alta do Cavaleiro de Touro. Ele riu – Vejo que as amazonas já estão prontas para sair lá na sala e vocês aí, mal conseguindo aguentar a minha voz... Se são fracos para bebida, não deviam ter enchido a cara! Nada de ressaca hoje! Era para já estarmos saindo!

O taurino estava certo, todos pareciam indispostos, claramente aqueles garotos exageraram na noite anterior. Eram os mais jovens do grupo e ainda não deveriam saber lidar com momentos que possibilitavam um pouco mais de liberdade fora do Santuário. Aldebaran aproximou e se serviu do suco de laranja:

\- E o morcego, Aioria? Voltou ontem à noite? - o Cavaleiro de Leão sentiu os ombros tensos com a pergunta e percebeu que Marin deixou um prato cair no fundo da pia.

Ontem, quando ele os interrompeu, Aioria fez de tudo para disfarçar sua aflição. Foi por pura sorte que chutou a máscara de Marin antes que qualquer um entrasse no corredor. Conseguiu escondê-la em um armário e passou a juntar os utensílios no chão tentando disfarçar o quanto estava ofegante. Quando Aldebaran questionou o que tinha acontecido ele lhe respondeu rápido, trocando palavras como um idiota. Contudo, o amigo havia tomando bastante vinho e nitidamente não pareceu desconfiar de nada da sua história. Agora, fitando seus olhos negros curiosos, já não tinha mais tanta certeza disso:

\- Morcego? Um morcego entrou aqui? - Misty o interrompeu antes que respondesse, sua expressão de nojo descontraiu Aioria e ele conseguiu sorrir genuinamente:

\- Sim, sim, acho que ele tentou se pendurar no paneleiro e desequilibrou tudo. Foi uma barulheira... mas ele não voltou mais.

\- Argh, ainda bem que eu cheguei mais tarde – o loiro colocou o copo de suco na pia e se afastou - Garotos, lavem tudo que estiver sujo antes de sair e nos encontrem no rochedo, está bem? Aldebaran, vou aproveitar a boa disposição das meninas e ir logo. Te espero lá fora, Marin.

A amazona se inclinou sobre o balcão para alcançar o pano de prato. Aldebaran dizia algo a todos, mas Aioria parou de prestar atenção com o braço de Marin roçando no seu. Foram apenas alguns segundos, contudo aquele toque o distraiu completamente e ele engoliu em seco receoso que estava estampado em seu rosto como aquilo lhe afetava:

\- Sabe aquela menina da entrada da feira? Que fica com as flores? - a amazona lhe perguntou murmurando, e ele assentiu com a cabeça – Ela me encontrou ontem e me deu uma flor roxa como forma de agradecimento por tudo.

\- É mesmo? - Aioria abriu um sorriso largo pela declaração. Marin poderia tê-lo contado ontem quando ele lhe perguntou, mas preferiu manter o mistério para provocá-lo... Ou simplesmente não quis interromper o clima que havia pairado quando ficaram lado ao lado no balcão. Exatamente como voltava a acontecer agora. Ele lembrou como foi sentir os lábios dela arqueando em um sorriso enquanto explorava suas bochechas e queixo. Em como eles encaixavam perfeitamente em sua boca e o desafiavam a acompanhar seu ritmo intenso. Tinha certeza que seu sorriso era sereno e misterioso, mas seus olhos eram desafiadores... Respirou fundo e murmurou - Que linda...

\- Sim – a voz meio engasgada da amazona demonstrou que ela entendera a dualidade de sua resposta. Achou que lhe falaria algo, contudo Marin se despediu de todos e saiu do cômodo a passos largos.

Aldebaran se aproximou e se serviu de um pouco mais de suco. Colocou-se ao seu lado cruzando os braços:

\- Por que não vai com o Misty também? Eu fico com os novatos e nos encontramos mais tarde.

\- Ahm, pode ser, boa ideia! - ele respirou fundo tentando ignorar a memória vívida de Marin provocando-o naquele cômodo. Passou uma água no copo sujo e, antes de enxugá-lo, ouviu Aldebaran:

\- Você está um pouco **vermelho** hoje, Leão. - o cavaleiro estranhou como seu tom de voz soou muito mais baixo que o seu normal - Não esqueça de levar alguma **proteção**... - e riu observando-o atentamente – Digo, boné, ou protetor solar ou ...

\- **Eu entendi.** \- Aioria o interrompeu, ríspido, evitando olhá-lo. Oh, não. Merda. Merda. Aldebaran sabia. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto, mas agora já estava desconfiado que o amigo constatou mais do que supunha sobre os acontecimentos de ontem à noite - Encontro vocês mais tarde.

O Cavaleiro de Leão saiu da cozinha determinado a não deixar a vergonha pelo comentário lhe atrapalhar ao longo do dia. Cedo ou tarde, o taurino o abordaria sobre isso de novo e seria inevitável encará-lo, mas quando isso acontecesse, ele pensaria no que responder. Agora era a hora de ajudar o vilarejo e não pensar em sua situação com Marin, certo? Assim que alcançou o grupo ele percebeu que essa meta seria mais difícil do que imaginava. As amazonas e Misty o tratavam como sempre, porém Marin não parecia tão à vontade com ele. Poderia ser sua impressão, já que eles nunca foram de conversar muito na presença de grupos assim, mas temia que o evitaria mais agora para que ninguém percebesse o quanto se aproximaram na última semana. E, pelo que foi obrigado a ouvir na cozinha de Aldebaran, talvez fosse melhor manter essa distância.

A manhã rendeu bem. Sem o ciúmes atrapalhando, Aioria pôde notar porque Misty era tão respeitado entre os cavaleiros de prata. Impunha respeito com apenas um olhar, entretanto era sempre receptivo a tudo que lhe falavam, tentando solucionar os problemas sem sobrecarregar quem estava envolvido e sem controlar tudo ao seu redor. Marin era calma e serena como ele e claramente assumira o papel de seu braço direito nesses últimos dias. Não apenas as amazonas, mas os demais cavaleiros do grupo lhe consultavam frequentemente sobre o que iriam fazer e em qual local gostaria que eles trabalhassem. Era impossível não admirá-la e se pegou várias vezes encarando-a por mais tempo do que deveria.

Quando Aldebaran e os demais se uniram ao grupo, conseguiu se distanciar e focar mais no trabalho. Ele levou alguns dos aspirantes a cavaleiros para uma a área mais próxima a praia, ainda haviam vários estabelecimentos danificados precisando de todo o tipo de ajuda. Ali, sua única distração eram as ondas do mar chamando-o constantemente para um mergulho no dia ensolarado. Apenas no fim da tarde, quando viu o Sol enfraquecer, sugeriu que todos fossem descansar e cedeu a vontade de ir nadar. Em breve, Aldebaran apareceria com novos planos e ele temia que outros grupos assumiriam Fyliphi nos próximos dias. Queria outras corridas como a de hoje de manhã, queria poder se refrescar no mar nos fins da tarde e, principalmente, almejava a possibilidade de reencontrar Marin como ontem à noite. E continuar de onde pararam.

Nadou por um bom tempo ignorando o que seria decidido para os próximos dias. Notou os tons escuros envolvendo o céu azul e resolveu voltar para a praia. Distanciava-se da correnteza quando avistou a amazona ruiva. Marin estava sentada na areia e observava o mar abraçando os joelhos, seus pés desnudos quase encostavam na onda limite da maré e ele não tinha certeza se ela realmente participava da conversa das duas amazonas que estavam em pé ao seu lado. Pôde ouvir suas risadas conforme se aproximava e não distinguiu a dela nas falas animadas. Ele andou em linha reta encarando-a e seu coração bateu forte por ter certeza que a amiga o fitava também. Era estranho concluir isso observando olhos ocultos por uma barreira metálica, entretanto algo em sua postura contemplativa lhe dizia que não eram as ondas que ela estava observando.

Conforme se aproximava do trio, percebeu que as duas mulheres abaixavam mais o tom de voz. Aioria não precisava disfarçar seu interesse em falar com sua amiga, contudo ficou um pouco acanhado de se aproximar de três mulheres sem blusa e usando apenas uma bermuda de banho. Sentia vergonha de poder nadar tão a vontade sendo que elas nem podiam observar o mar sem aquela máscara:

\- Olá! Encerraram por hoje?

A mais baixa delas hesitou um pouco antes de responder:

\- Não temos certeza se vamos continuar mais a noite ou deixaremos para outro grupo continuar amanhã cedo. - Sua voz hesitava ao ponto de quase gaguejar, limpou a garganta e voltou-se para a ruiva – ce-certo, Marin?

\- Aldebaran e Misty estão conversando com alguns moradores para decidir o que é melhor. Já, já eles devem nos chamar... - A maré alcançou os pés dos quatros e as duas amazonas deram alguns passos para atrás, surpresas com a água. Marin não se incomodou em levantar, tocou a espuma que molhava seus pés e, observando os dedos afundando na areia, respondeu - A água está fria.

Aioria riu e precisou ouvir, paciente, as outras amazonas comentarem que preferem o rio que corta o Santuário, que ele era muito corajoso em nadar nessa temperatura do mar, e outras coisas que... não prestou atenção. Estaria muito nítido em seu rosto que ele não queria ouvir nada daquilo? Que queria apenas conversar com Marin?

\- Bem, eu gosto – pôde ouvir a amiga murmurar e sentiu que seu tom de voz estava mais impaciente do que o normal. - E acho que vocês só estão falando isso por temerem nadar no mar e se afogar com essa máscara.

Elas riram do tom sarcástico e insistiram que não era por isso etc. Etc. Etc. Por que elas não iam embora logo? Aioria passou por uma delas e sentou ao lado da amazona que lhe interessava, deixando os pés sobre a areia úmida e desafiando a próxima onda que alcançasse aquele ponto. Encarou Marin:

\- Se algum dia quiserem nadar com privacidade, nós podemos vigiar a praia para vocês. Acha que é uma boa ideia?

\- Não sei se consigo salvar essas duas de se afogar ao mesmo tempo... - ela brincou provocando a risada dos quatro – Vou precisar de outra amazona para me ajudar, talvez a Shaina possa vir também, o que acham, meninas?

\- Ah, Marin, aí você já está apelando! Pode parar! Prefiro afogar a ter que aturar aquela cobra aqui! - Aioria não conhecia muito bem a amazona de prata citada, contudo ocasionalmente algumas amazonas faziam comentários sarcásticos sobre sua personalidade difícil.

Após as risadas, um silêncio se propagou por alguns segundos. Aioria fazia desenhos disformes na areia recusando-se a a ser o responsável por um novo assunto que as fizesse ficar. Finalmente, ouviu uma delas comentar que estava com fome. Temeu que Marin fosse junto, entretanto a amazona lhes desejou uma boa refeição e marcou de encontrá-las depois.

O Sol se punha no horizonte e o cavaleiro esperou um pouco para parar de desenhar e encará-la. Ela o fitou e descansou a cabeça nos joelhos:

\- Elas ficam nervosas com você por perto, sabia?

\- Hahaha, nervosas? Mas... por qual motivo?

\- Você sai do mar... **assim**... e vem falar conosco como se estivesse totalmente vestido com sua armadura dourada. - ela lhe respondeu em um tom levemente zombeteiro

\- "assim"?

\- Assim, com esse físico... com a água escorrendo desse jeito. - soltou os joelhos e voltou a olhar para o mar, apoiando as mãos na areia – Você me entendeu, Ioria.

\- Ahm. - o cavaleiro passou a mão no cabelo úmido um pouco sem graça com a declaração – Acho que sim. Elas... estavam falando sobre mim?

\- Ha há há. Sim. - Marin respirou fundo e voltou a cabeça para ele – Elas são jovens e, bem, não tem muitas experiências com homens... É normal que não saibam se comportar na presença de um que achem atraente. E, sim, sim, elas te acham bonito.

\- E você? - a pergunta não era apenas sobre achá-lo atraente. Aioria queria entender exatamente o que significava "elas não tem muitas experiências com homens".

\- Podemos dizer que eu fiquei muito grata por essa máscara hoje... - ela passou a rabiscar algo na areia entre eles e murmurou – Seria um desafio fingir que eu não estava te admirando.

Aioria sorriu pela confissão e notou que ela fazia um ideograma:

\- O que significa?

\- _Fogo_... ia ser _belo_ , mas errei a primeira curva. Fogo combina bem com você, porém, e com a sua constelação.

\- E conosco. – ele murmurou, nervoso. Eles estavam apenas conversando, mas seu coração batia acelerado com a vontade de deixá-la mais perto. E saber mais sobre seu passado:

\- O que aconteceu esses dias, ahm – ela respirou fundo e olhou para trás confirmando que não havia mais ninguém por perto – Você já fez isso antes com outra amazona?

\- Não! Eu nunca me envolvi com ninguém do Santuário. – o loiro sussurrou e moveu um de seus pés até achar o dela, certo que ninguém os veria. Entre areia e água sentiu sua pele fria com a umidade e perguntou o que mais temia – E você?

\- Não. Não desde que eu recebi minha armadura e voltei para o Santuário...

A declaração não o satisfez, queria que ela falasse mais. Sabia que Marin completou seus últimos anos de treinamento na ilha de Creta a convite da, até então, dona da armadura de águia. Aioria a conheceu quando era criança, era uma mulher impetuosa que falava sobre assuntos polêmicos toda vez que se reunia com Aioros. Só recentemente, quando viu o case da armadura de Marin, entendeu que aquela era a caixa que via em sua infância. Ele nunca teve a chance de perguntar sobre esse período que passou em Creta e agora sentia que era a peça que faltava para saber exatamente se Marin já amara alguém antes:

\- Você já mostrou seu rosto para um homem?

\- Por que é tão importante para você que eu seja virgem?

A voz impaciente de Marin fez seu coração acelerae mais e ele cedeu ao impulso de tocá-la. Encostou em sua mão sobre a areia e a apertou demonstrando que isso não era um inquérito policial. Aioria não se importava se, assim como ele, a amiga já tivera outras experiências, contudo a possibilidade de que ela prometera seu rosto a alguém o incomodava tremendamente:

\- Não é isso, Marin... Eu só queria saber se foi alguma coisa séria. Se você já quebrou seu juramento.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma movimentação chamou sua atenção e ele soltou sua mão. Misty se aproximava a passos largos, ao seu encalço e caminhando tranquilamente vinha Aldebaran:

\- Ah, aí estão vocês! - o loiro disse observando os dois se levantando - Vamos encerrar por hoje. Eu vou ficar aqui com um dos meninos de Aldebaran e todo o resto vai embora. Amanhã um grupo virá cedo, outro virá à tarde. Marin, se você puder vir me substituir no fim do dia para liderar esses moleques e passar a noite, será ótimo.

\- Claro, eu venho sim. Você já avisou as meninas?

\- Sim, elas e os demais já foram buscar as coisas em casa, parece que eles querem passar em uma feira enquanto o transporte do Santuário não chega. Ele vai passar por volta das 19h na entrada da vila. Se preferir ir mais tarde, Marin, você pode voltar com o Aldebaran, ele vai encontrar o Shura e eles vão voltar juntos mais tarde.

\- Ou Aioria pode te dar uma carona também. Você está de moto, não está?

Misty arqueou uma sobrancelha com a sugestão e o leonino se esforçou em manter a expressão confiante enquanto ignorava-o e encarava os olhos maliciosos de Aldebaran:

\- Sim, claro. Você pode vir comigo, Marin.

\- Vou sim - ela deu de ombros, demonstrando muito mais frieza e tranquilidade do que esperava e passou a limpar os pés sujos de areia – Vou tomar um banho e você me avisa lá na casa quando quiser ir, ok?

\- Ok, ok. - ele forçou um sorriso enquanto ela se despedia. O Cavaleiro de Leão manteve os olhos fixos em Aldebaran, tentava ler sua expressão e ao mesmo tempo queria intimidá-lo para que não ousasse falar nenhuma piadinha sobre o que acabara de propor.

Misty percebeu o clima que se instaurou e pigarreou:

\- Eu vou voltar para o trabalho. Aproveitem a folga e descansem. - ele deu um sinal de tchau por cima do ombro e se afastou - Boa noite.

Aioria manteve o olhar até que Aldebaran riu:

\- Impressão minha, ou você está bravo comigo?

\- Não estou bravo...

\- Não parece. - o moreno cruzou os braços e respirou fundo – É pelo que eu falei hoje cedo? - Aioria se manteve em silêncio por mais um tempo até que o amigo continuou a falar – Não foi para te encher, ah, mentira, foi também para te encher. Olha, me desculpa, mas, sendo um cavaleiro, eu sei bem como é difícil gostar de alguém. E acho que você tem que aproveitar esses dias de paz para curtir quem você gosta...

\- Somos apenas **amigos**.

\- Vocês até podiam ser há um mês quando eu os via treinando no Santuário. Mas agora... alguma coisa mudou, foi muito nítido ontem quando você ignorou completamente aquela mocinha enquanto seus olhos procuravam Marin pelo salão. Vi como você a observou quando foi embora e … também vi quando você subiu as escadas depois que eu cheguei. - Aioria tentou protestar, mas o amigo fez um sinal com a mão e abriu um sorriso – Tudo bem, eu não vou contar para ninguém e não precisa me explicar o que aconteceu entre vocês. Só acho que tenho direito de brincar sobre isso já que somos amigos. Pelo menos acho que somos.

Aioria respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. A expressão apaziguadora de Aldebaran o fez baixar a guarda e ele apenas assentiu. Os dois seguiram em silêncio em direção a casa por bom um tempo até que o Cavaleiro de Touro lhe contou os planos para a próxima semana e o loiro conseguiu lhe tratar normalmente. Ao chegar, encontraram a casa em alvaroço com todos recolhendo suas coisas e se preparando para sair. Resolveu tomar um banho rápido e tirar a água do mar. Aioria tentou não pensar no que ouviu ou que em breve percorreria aquele longo caminho com Marin novamente. Sozinhos. Porém, quando saiu de seu banho e observou o silêncio da casa percebeu que a privacidade que almejava tanto já estava acontecendo:

\- Aioria? – ele ouviu a voz de Marin no andar de cima e sentiu um arrepio no corpo.

 _Continua..._


	6. Confissões (2)

**Capítulo 5 - Confissões (2)**

\- Marin? - a amazona de águia ouviu a confirmação da presença de Aioria na casa e se aproximou da escada.

Assim que desceu o primeiro degrau, avistou-o subindo. Ele vestia jeans e uma camiseta azul, sua pele estava mais bronzeada, seus olhos exibiam o cansaço dos longos dias de trabalho, mas ainda mantinham a intensidade que a seduziu nos últimos meses. Fogo, definitivamente, ela escolheu bem o ideograma para descrevê-lo e seria a palavra ideal para representar o que ele lhe provocava também. A ruiva não se considerava uma mulher insegura e não entendia como aquele simples olhar podia fazê-la questionar sua própria aparência. Trouxera pouquíssima roupa extra e todas visavam seu conforto e praticidade no trabalho, jamais achara antes que seria inapropriado encontrar o amigo usando a roupa surrada que escolhera. Apenas jogou uma camiseta velha sobre seu usual collant, não usava jóias, perfume e tinha certeza que seu cabelo estava esquisito por causa do vento constante do mar. A vaidade de querer que ele a admirasse tanto quanto ela era uma novidade.

O Cavaleiro de Leão parou de subir e aguardou-a se aproximar mais e Marin o fez, desceu até que apenas dois degraus o separavam e seus rostos ficaram quase na mesma altura:

\- Eu estou pronta, se você quiser ir...

O loiro deu um meio sorriso.

\- Só preciso jogar as roupas na mochila e podemos ir... - a ruiva podia perceber que ele escolhia cautelosamente quais seriam suas próximas palavras - Você quer ir agora?

Não, ela não queria. Marin ouvira quando todos se despediram há poucos minutos e sabia que finalmente estavam sozinhos novamente. Estudou o rosto do leonino. Não estava muito certa se Aioria se interessava nessa nova chance de continuar o que aconteceu ontem. O que era essa expressão? Insegurança? Ela temeu demonstrar o desejo que sentia e ser rejeitada, mas havia um sério risco de ele também sofrer do mesmo medo e não tomar a iniciativa. Era muito delicado ultrapassar essa linha tênue entre amizade e paixão. Marin deu de ombros e girou o corpo:

\- Bem, eu vou pegar minhas coisas, já des - a amazona parou seu movimento ao sentir a mão quente de Aioria envolvendo seu pulso. Ela se voltou para ele:

\- Nós estamos sozinhos mesmo? - o tom de voz sussurrado do leonino lhe provocou um arrepio e ela limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. Aioria subiu um degrau e seus rostos se igualaram em altura, seus olhos verdes analisavam sua máscara e a fizeram se sentir frustrada por o metal ocultar o desejo que o incentivaria a sentir seus lábios – Antes de ir... Acho que podíamos terminar a conversa da praia

\- Conversa? - ela murmurou, aquela proximidade a deixava confusa e demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar do que falavam mais cedo. Ah, não, falar sobre seu passado amoroso agora, não. Respirou fundo – Você quer saber se eu já quebrei meu juramento, é isso?

\- Sim – sentiu a pressão sobre seu pulso diminuir e os dedos dele escorregaram para acariciar sua mão. O carinho não a tranquilizou o suficiente e Marin não conseguiu ocultar a impaciência na voz:

\- Pelas regras, enquanto uma amazona não ganha uma armadura, ela não precisa cumprir o juramento da máscara. Aqui no Santuário as garotas usam por respeito as tradições e para começar a se habituar. Mas fora daqui muitos mestres incentivam o treino sem a máscara para que se reflita tudo o que vamos perder com essa escolha. Não é bem visto pelo Santuário, mas, é que o acontece. - não sabia se a revelação o agradara ou não. Continuava fitando-a como se esperasse que ela falasse mais. - E a minha mestra fez isso, no meu último ano ela realmente me incentivava a sair frequentemente e explorar a vila mais próxima como uma adolescente comum. Sem máscara... Bem, como eu te disse, depois que eu ganhei minha armadura, nenhum homem viu meu rosto, Aioria.

\- Mas você já amou alguém?

\- Amar? - a palavra a fez recuar um pouco. Marin sentiu uma súbita vontade de sair da casa e fugir daquele assunto. Fugir dele. Isso não era ciúmes ou tradicionalismo do Santuário, ela tinha certeza. Podia ver em seus olhos que estava genuinamente preocupado com aquela pergunta. Marin tirou alguns fios molhados do rosto dele e o acariciou. Foi ela que buscou esse tema na praia, quando o comentário das outras amazonas a fez suspeitar que o amigo seduziria facilmente outra guerreira se assim o quisesse. Não seria justo ignorá-lo, teria que se esforçar para se abrir um pouco mais e ser paciente - Não, Ioria. Acho mesmo que nunca amei alguém.

Aioria tocou a mão que estava sobre seu rosto e Marin quis lhe contar que nunca alguém lhe despertou tamanho desejo como ele o fazia. Quando sentiu seus lábios beijando a palma de sua mão, não teve forças para falar mais e apenas o ouviu murmurar:

\- Você está com medo que talvez nós... - a amazona levou os dedos a sua boca silenciando-o. Sentiu o coração acelerar com o assunto que ele queria se aprofundar:

\- Eu só sei que eu quero te beijar agora... e quero aproveitar essa chance que apareceu. Tudo bem por você?

Ele deu um sorriso assentindo com a cabeça e deu um beijo nos dedos que ela postara em sua boca.

Era difícil ignorar a dúvida que o cavaleiro colocou no ar. O cheiro dele misturado com sabonete e shampoo, a barba rala roçando em sua mão, os músculos pressionando o tecido da camiseta... Tudo nele a atraía. Obviamente, Marin mentiria se falasse que não estava com medo dessa atração avassaladora que sentia na presença dele. Percebeu que a respiração de Aioria estava tão acelerada quanto a sua e concluiu que estava com medo também. Ela girou o corpo subindo um degrau e estendeu a mão para que ele a segurasse e a seguisse, assim que o convite foi correspondido, continuou a subir a escada.

Calculou que Misty se ocuparia por pelo menos mais uma hora na encosta o que lhe daria tempo suficiente para aproveitá-lo um pouco mais. Como podiam desperdiçar essa chance?

O segundo andar estava com as luzes apagadas, mas tranquilamente traçaram o caminho até o quarto improvisado que as amazonas compartilharam. Como na noite anterior, a luz externa da casa invadia a janela do cômodo o iluminando o suficiente para que conseguissem ver detalhes da silhueta um do outro. Marin se aproximou da janela e fechou as persianas externas de madeira ocultando a luz como gostaria.

A amazona sentiu as mãos de Aioria em seu quadril e ombro, seu peito musculoso contra suas costas, sua respiração contra seu pescoço. O leonino afastou a gola da camiseta que vestia e deu-lhe um beijo, seguido de uma leve mordida:

\- Desculpa se eu te marquei ontem? - ele sussurrou sedutoramente chupando sua pele do pescoço.

\- Uhum... - Marin respondeu entre um gemido de prazer.

A língua dele subiu até sua orelha e passou a explorar seu lóbulo. O som do movimento aumentou seu prazer e ela se viu gemendo mais uma vez. Aproximou mais o corpo do dele e fincou os dedos em sua cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar as carícias. Uma das mãos de Aioria subia pelo collant, ela não usava nenhum outro adorno na armadura leve e ansiou pelo toque que ele evitou na noite anterior. Porém, ele desejava outra coisa, sua outra mão, a que mantinha o pescoço livre dos fios ruivos, percorreu seu maxilar buscando nitidamente sentir a pele de seu rosto. Aioria não ousou tirá-la, desconfiava que não saberia muito bem como fazê-lo, mas disse em um tom baixo:

\- Quero sentir sua boca.

Marin queria provocá-lo, brincar com o pedido, entretanto não ousou adiar por mais tempo algo que ela almejava tanto também. Cobriu a mão dele com a sua e pressionou os pontos certos para a face metálica sair. Virou o rosto, buscando seus lábios. Roçacaram nariz com nariz, bochecha, queixo, até que suas bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente e deram um beijo ardente.

A ruiva deu alguns passos e deixou a máscara sobre a enorme cômoda de madeira localizada próxima a janela. Aioria a acompanhou sem deixar de beijar seu pescoço, deixando-a mais excitada conforme os corpos atritavam a cada passo. Ela se virou para que se beijassem de frente, suas mãos percorreram os braços musculosos do cavaleiro, seus ombros e costas até que sentiu o limite da camisa e passou a roçar os dedos diretamente em sua pele. Percebeu como suas costas estavam quentes, provavelmente do bronzeado; afastou um pouco os seios contra o peitoral dele para que conseguisse tocá-lo mais. Pôde sentir a fina penugem de pelos na região central e desceu os dedos para contornar os músculos que contornavam suas costelas e barriga. Lembrou de quando o viu saindo do mar... era ridículo como seu corpo a atraía. Tinha certeza que já vira outros cavaleiros com físicos mais bem trabalhados que o dele, mas nenhum a fez se sentir assim. Concluiu que não era sua boa forma, mas sim sua presença, seu cheiro, sua personalidade, que mexiam com ela assim.

Aioria segurava sua nuca para que não escapasse de seu beijo intenso, a outra mão mantinha seu quadril rente ao seu. Dessa vez, ele não temia ocultar seu desejo latente e Marin o recompensou entrelaçando suas pernas nas dele, mantendo-o próximo e lhe provocando ocasionais gemidos quando se movimentava. Ele largou seus lábios e sua língua passou a atiçá-la do queixo até o pescoço. A amazona se frustrou quando a gola da camiseta interrompeu seu carinho, queria que ele continuasse e então tomou a iniciativa de tirar a própria blusa:

\- Seu cheiro é tão bom... - o loiro murmurou voltando a lamber seu pescoço, empurrou a alça do collant e beijou seu ombro esquerdo.

Ela gemeu e inclinou o corpo para trás, permitindo que Aioria continuasse a explorá-la conforme afastava o tecido do seu decote. Sentiu a mão que segurava seu quadril subir até que tocou a base de um de seus seios, acariciando-o enquanto o collant escorregava e o descobria vagarosamente. Afundou os dedos nas costas dele e se irritou ao se lembrar que ele ainda usava uma blusa. Queria sentir seu tórax roçando contra o seu, pele com pele, mas aguardou pacientemente o cavaleiro atiçá-la. Primeiramente, com os dedos, depois com beijos sobre a pele que descobria vagarosamente. Os beijos nos seios a fizeram dizer seu nome em um suspiro e ele a respondeu murmurando:

\- Quero ver você gemer... Como Eros e Psiquê aguentavam fazer isso no escuro?

A referência do mito a fez dar um riso suave:

\- Não ouse acender uma vela - a amazona disse guiando-o até seu rosto e dando um beijo em seus lábios – Lembre-se de toda a confusão que a Afrodite arranjou...

Aioria riu e retribuiu o beijo vagaroso. Ela tirou sua camiseta e passou a beijar e morder seu pescoço enquanto saciava sua vontade de sentir sua pele contra a sua. O loiro guiava as mangas do collant para escorregarem pelo seus braços finos, Marin movimentou-se para que passassem pelos pulsos e ficasse com seu tronco totalmente exposto. Os puxadores da cômoda machucavam a base de suas costas e ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, apoiando-se no móvel até que atingiu a altura para sentar na beirada. Levou os dedos ao peitoral dele até alcançar seu umbigo e brincou com o limite do jeans:

\- É muito bom te sentir de novo, mas... – sussurrou tocando no volume da calça – eu não quero correr o risco de engravidar.

O cavaleiro encostou sua testa na dela e Marin pôde imaginar como seus olhos verdes encaravam-na intensamente ao dizer:

\- Eu não trouxe nenhuma proteção. Eu quero apenas te beijar mais, te sentir mais. Você quer parar?

Não, definitivamente, não. A amazona explorou um pouco mais a região que tocava e disse, com uma voz mais trêmula do que gostaria:

\- Eu quero te sentir mais um pouco também.

Ele a beijou delicadamente, deixando escapar alguns gemidos conforme Marin continuava a acariciá-lo.

Entre beijos e sussurros, eles descobriram o corpo um do outro, despindo-se vagarosamente do excesso de roupas. O medo de Marin que arriscassem uma relação sem camisinha foi substituído pelo o de não saber qual o real objetivo de Aioria ao descer sua língua para barriga. Ele empurrava seu collant expondo -a cada vez mais... Marin não era mais virgem, mas a relação que tivera antes nunca envolveu o tipo de intimidade que achava que Aioria buscava agora. Tinha que confessar para si mesma que estava com vergonha da proximidade do rosto do cavaleiro de sua região mais íntima. Ele deu um chupão leve na parte exposta se sua coxa provocando um onda de prazer por todo o seu corpo e a ruiva puxou seu rosto para beijá-lo com volúpia.

\- Você tem ideia do quanto eu te quero? - o cavaleiro sussurrou em seus lábios tocando-a de uma maneira que ninguém mais ousara.

\- Sim... - Marin respondeu, inclinando mais seu quadril para ele aprofundasse sua carícia. Gemeu – Aioria, continua, por favor...

Ela retribuía todo prazer que o loiro lhe proporcionava aumentando o aperto na excitação que pulsava em suas mãos pequenas. Ambos mantiveram um ritmo harmônico do contato íntimo, ora torturavam-se movimentando-se vagarosamente, ora mais rápido até que Marin sentiu o corpo todo tremer e buscou o ápice de seu prazer intensificando o toque que enlouquecia Aioria. O trouxe para mais perto, roçando o rosto no dele e murmurando:

\- Muito, muito bom, Ioria... - e ouviu-o emitir um som rouco antes de beijá-la ardentemente.

Os gemidos sussurrados dos dois coincidiram enquanto atingiam o ápice juntos. O prazer pareceu adormecer sua mente por um bom tempo e eles se abraçaram, permanecendo enlaçados até que Marin o afastou e colocou sua máscara. Suas pernas tremiam e a ruiva pensou como seria se tivesse trazido um preservativo e pudessem fazer tudo o que gostariam.

Buscou a camiseta no chão, usando-a para limpar os resquícios do ato, e acendeu a luz da luminária no vértice do quarto. Aioria já estava completamente vestido e fitava-a:

\- Isso foi... - sorriu e se aproximou tocando seu ombro – Vai ser difícil me concentrar naquela estrada agora.

Os dois riram e Marin balançou a cabeça em negação:

\- É melhor irmos logo... se o Misty chegar e nos ver aqui em cima...

\- Sim, ok, ok. Eu vou ao banheiro e te espero lá embaixo com tudo pronto.

Marin o viu se afastar e suspirou. Seu corpo já sentia falta do toque do cavaleiro e constatou que saciar parte do desejo fez o efeito contrário do que esperava. Queria-o mais.

Observou o quarto buscando mais resquícios do que acabara de acontecer. Ao não ver mais nada, pegou sua bolsa e apagou a luz. Realmente não sabia como Eros e Psiquê toleravam fazer tudo isso na escuridão completa. Porém, lembrou-se que toda noite Psiquê sabia que seu marido retornaria para seu quarto e ela poderia aproveitá-lo até o raiar do Sol. Sem ninguém para dar satisfação ou interrompê-los. Eles realmente estavam juntos e se amavam.

 _Se amavam_... As palavras fizeram seu estômago pesar e Marin balançou a cabeça, dispersando o pensamento do mito romântico. Seria melhor esquecer essas sensações e se concentrar em descansar para render melhor na longa semana que tinha pela frente.

Se fosse responder a pergunta do Cavaleiro agora, a resposta seria: **sim** , ela estava com medo de que eles se apaixonassem.

* * *

 _* Quem não for puritano e quiser ler a versão mais detalhada do que rolou, checa o meu blogspot: mavorsgreen._

 _* Rafs, deixei sem link, escrito por extenso mesmo, para ver se arruma o bug... se consegui entrar, finalmente, comenta lá rs_

 _* Recomendo um google para quem não conhece o mito de Eros e Psiquê (adooorooo rs)._

 _* Obrigada pelos reviews e mps! Espero que a Marin-não-virgem não desaponte os leitores hahaha..._


	7. Saudades (1)

**Saudades (parte 1)  
**

 _Oi, gente! Esse capítulo demorou mais que o normal, pois precisei me dedicar a um evento que participei nas últimas semanas. O legal é que acabei ganhando lá um livro super engraçado de Cavaleiros (o Tirinhas do Zodíaco) e consegui manter a inspiração para essa escrita. E recomendo que vocês leiam, é antigo, e talvez as argentinas e mexicanas não conheçam, mas procurem o blogspot com esse nome para rir um pouquinho._

 _Obrigada pelos reviews e mensagens privadas! Não se preocupem que não deixarei essa história no limbo, pretendo terminá-la! E ela não é curta..._

* * *

O cheiro de sua pele macia, o contato dos seios contra seu peitoral, a voz doce em seu ouvido... Era cada vez mais difícil ignorar as memórias das carícias que trocara com a amiga. Seus cincos sentidos, ora, até mesmo seu sexto sentido, pareciam latejar pela distância da amazona de águia. Aioria tinha consciência que a saudade começara a atrapalhá-lo, estava realmente difícil de prestar atenção em conversas casuais ou tarefas rotineiras. Apenas o trabalho árduo nas vilas atingidas pelo terremoto parecia dissipar sua ansiedade em ver a amazona novamente.

Após tamanha intimidade no quarto escuro, se viram somente uma vez nas últimas duas semanas. O Cavaleiro de Leão estava terminando seu turno em _Fyliphi_ e aguardava Aldebaran sair do banho para irem embora... quando Marin chegou. Aioria não tinha certeza se havia outro cavaleiro na casa, mas não ousou questionar a amazona quando ela se aproximou do quarto e o encarou sob o olhar metálico. Ele murmurou que sentira sua falta e em resposta a ruiva se aproximou mais, quase abraçando-o, e lhe pediu para cerrar os olhos. Aioria obedeceu e, novamente na escuridão, sentiu seus lábios contra os seus.

O beijo intenso não durou mais que 1 minuto e foi difícil deixá-la se afastar. Percebeu que o mais terrível dessa mudança em seu relacionamento era sentir que não podia ser totalmente sincero com ela. Controlava-se para não se queixar do pouco tempo que tinham juntos. Queria marcar um encontro que pudessem conversar e... talvez terminar o que começaram na outra noite, contudo temia a resposta da ruiva. Sentia que qualquer fala errada poderia espantá-la, porém sabia que deveria insistir para que planejassem seus próximos encontros. Inicialmente o destino fora feliz com eles, mas desde que o caos dos vilarejos reduziu, os turnos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro começaram a ser mais regrados. O leonino se alegrava pela recuperação das populações, contudo detestava ter que precisar de permissão para fazer algo que considerava ser obrigação de todo Cavaleiro de Athena. Essa burocracia sufocava-o, todo segundo que passava no Santuário pensava que poderia estar ajudando as vilas. Ou em qual delas poderia encontrar Marin:

\- Ei! O que será que está acontecendo ali?

A voz de Lithos dissipou suas preocupações. Ocasionalmente a garota e Gallan se voluntariavam em algum grupo para ajudar as vítimas e hoje a adolescente que se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo em _Fyliphi_. O objetivo principal da semana ali era ajudar na reconstrução de uma das escolas mais atingidas pelo tremor e o trabalho rendeu muito bem pela manhã. A dupla foi convidada para almoçar na casa de um dos professores e agora retornavam ao colégio passando pelo caminho próximo ao mar:

\- O que será que todos estão olhando? - a garota voltou a cobrar uma resposta. O leonino observou a movimentação de pessoas que Lithos apontava. Para variar, ela não aguardou qualquer tipo de comentário e se afastou correndo até o grupo.

Aioria tirou o tênis para andar na areia e a seguiu mantendo uma certa distância. Fitou desconfiado o círculo formado por crianças e pescadores; percebeu que havia alguns cavaleiros ali e uma figura altiva se destacou na roda: Aldebaran. O amigo sorriu para ele convidando sua aproximação, mas o leonino avistou o que todos observavam e parou. Sentiu o corpo gelar ao avistar a amazona ruiva que não vira há tanto tempo. Marin segurava um sabre de ponta falsa e aguardava pacientemente o próximo movimento de seu oponente. Misty encarava-a passivamente, suas expressões serenas não correspondiam a sua expressão corporal ou ao suor que escorria em seu rosto. A postura da amazona era admirável: o braço esquerdo colocado para trás, os joelhos dobrados levemente, a inclinação perfeita do braço que segurava o sabre. A angulação dos membros do Cavaleiro de Prata, por sua vez, demonstrava que ele estava mais cansado que ela. Nitidamente a amazona de águia era quem dominava aquela batalha sem cosmo:

\- Se a lâmina fosse de verdade, ele estaria morto – Aldebaran murmurou ao seu lado, ele e Lithos haviam se aproximado e ele nem notara. Marin deu um, dois, três passos, atacando o loiro interruptamente e o Cavaleiro de Touro deu uma risada – Achamos essas espadas velhas na escola e Misty desafiou algumas crianças. Foi divertido. Mas ficou muito mais quando Marin resolveu ensiná-las a se defender dele... Ela aprendeu muito bem com a mestra. Você chegou a conhecê-la?

Aioria não lembrava seu nome, mas a postura de Marin inegavelmente provocava-o a se lembrar da mulher impetuosa que ocasionalmente visitava seu irmão. Ia responder o Cavaleiro de Touro quando o sabre da amazona atingiu em cheio o peito de Misty. O loiro recuou levantando os braços e aceitando que fora derrotado. Entre as risadas das crianças, Aioria ouviu novamente a voz do taurino:

\- Ela era alta, morena. Os braços dela tinham umas tatuagens enormes de ...

\- Águias. - o leonino interrompeu-o e respirou fundo antes de continuar uma nova sentença - Sim, eu lembro vagamente dela.

A roda de pessoas começara a dissipar ao seu redor, mas algumas crianças cercaram Marin e Misty. Ele achava que Aldebaran faria outro comentário, contudo o amigo apenas deu alguns passos em direção a dupla e Lithos o seguiu. Aioria manteve-se afastado. O cavaleiro podia sentir a boca seca pela ansiedade da aproximação da mulher que apreciava tanto e permitiu-se fitá-la por um tempo enquanto ela ouvia pacientemente os pequenos admiradores. Marin usava um collant preto mais solto que o habitual e sem o corte na coxa, não vestia nenhum dos acessórios prateados ou as pollainas brancas que comumente acompanhava suas vestes no Santuário. Ele seguiu suas curvas até postar os olhos nos fios vermelhos bagunçados com o vento. Notou como estavam longos, mais abaixo do ombro do que ela costumava usar. Desejou encostar em uma mecha e lhe perguntar se estava deixando o cabelo crescer até a cintura:

\- Você aprendeu muito bem com sua mestra, Marin. - a voz calorosa de Aldebaran pareceu surpreendê-la e ela colocou alguns fios atrás da orelha. Agradeceu ao elogio timidamente:

\- Não sabia que você a conhecia. Obrigada, Aldebaran. - A ruiva virou o rosto para Aioria e Lithos, cumprimentando-os. A adolescente despojadamente pulou na frente da amazona elogiando-a e questionando se podia segurar a espada. Marin riu e lhe entregou o objeto:

\- Ei, Selene me ensinou esgrima também... - Misty retrucou fingindo aborrecimento e fincou o sabre na areia.

\- há, aprendeu a perder como eu! Selene era uma exímia esgrimista, já eu, você, somos péssimos com armas. Eu detestava treinar com ela e perder todas as vezes! Ela tinha uma risada linda, genuína... Faz anos que não a vejo. Ela continua em Creta, Marin?

\- Ahm... na verdade, ela nunca respondeu as minhas cartas. Faz praticamente dois anos que eu retornei ao Santuário e não consegui mais ter contato.

\- É, ela conseguiu a distância que queria...

A conversa havia dispersado a atenção das crianças e elas se afastaram, alguns meninos simulavam segurar uma espada e chamavam outros para um duelo de brincadeira. Mesmo agora, com espaço suficiente ao redor da amiga, Aioria não ousou se aproximar mais. Conversar sobre uma amiga de seu irmão o deixava constrangido, era vergonhoso imaginar que a antiga amazona de águia possivelmente se decepcionou tanto quanto ele quando descobriu a traição do irmão. Marin sabia que sua mestra conheceu Aioros? Percebeu que Misty o analisava friamente e desconfiou que ele percebeu seu desconforto. O Cavaleiro de Lagarto mudou sua atenção para Marin e disse secamente:

\- Nós precisamos voltar … – o loiro retirou o sabre da areia - Vocês estão lá na escola também, certo?

\- Sim, sim, já vamos também! - Aldebaran respondeu e se afastou. Ao passar por Aioria, tocou em seu ombro e deu alguns tapinhas.

O gesto encucou o leonino por toda a tarde. O grupo se separou ao chegarem a escola e ele achou que o moreno lhe falaria algo quando estivessem só os dois na reconstrução do pátio. Era por ter percebido seu desconforto sobre a antiga amazona de águia? Ou era um cutucão sobre Marin estar também no mesmo local de trabalho que eles? O Sol começava a enfraquecer no horizonte e o amigo não falara mais nada referente ao gesto. Quase o questionou quando ele sugeriu que interrompessem as atividades, mas desistiu ao ver o rosto sorridente de Aldebaran. Desconfiava que ele nem se quer lembrava mais do assunto.

Aioria foi procurar Lithos para avisar que iriam fazer uma pausa e retornariam mais à noite. Ela preferiu trabalhar organizando a documentação perdida e passou a tarde sem vê-la. Entre os corredores do colégio tentava avistar em qual local os cavaleiros de prata estavam, mas não viu de relance ninguém do Santuário. Perguntou a uma professora se havia visto a garota de cabelos verdes e descobriu que acabara de sair com um grupo para nadar na praia mais próxima. Por mais que confiasse nas pessoas do vilarejo e nos cavaleiros, ele não ficou contente com a notícia. Deixar a adolescente passear por aí fora do Santuário o incomodava. Ele sentia que era seu dever protegê-la, guiá-la, como se ela fosse sua irmã mais nova.

Queria aproveitar a pausa para falar com Marin, mas sabia que ficaria preocupado enquanto não encontrasse a adolescente novamente. Então, irritadiço, saiu da escola para procurá-la. Passou por alguns grupos na praia perguntando por ela e logo alguém o informou que a menina de cabelo verde seguira mais alguns metros a frente. Não demorou muito a avistá-la, estava sentada na areia observando o mar, nenhuma outra pessoa parecia estar por ali. Porém, um estranho brilho em suas mãos chamou-lhe a atenção. Seu coração bateu forte ao ver que segurava uma máscara prateada sem detalhe algum. O formato oval, o desenho do nariz... Ele sabia de quem era. Lithos percebeu seu espanto:

\- Marin comentou que nunca nadou por aqui então... - ela lhe ofereceu o objeto para segurar enquanto se levantava - eu sugeri ficar de olho enquanto ela entrava no mar.

\- Ah... - hesitante, ele segurou a máscara e observou o reflexo do Sol na superfície metálica. Queria lhe perguntar se já havia visto Marin sem máscara antes, mas sabia que corria o risco de ouvir mais do que gostaria. E se ela lhe desse detalhes de como era seu rosto? Se lhe confirmasse que seus olhos eram puxados, se lhe contasse qual era sua tonalidade? Ele não queria saber isso por outra pessoa. Marin quem deveria lhe contar ou... revelar sua face.

\- Ela está voltando, não se vire! – Lithos ordenou e em seguida fez uma expressão sapeca. Murmurou – Ela é linda.

Aioria sorriu um tanto sem graça. Ouvir a confidência de sua amiga lhe fez perceber que ela era uma cúmplice silenciosa do sentimento que lhe invadia. Em seus primeiros contatos com Marin, ele precisou aguentar piadas diversas sobre. Curioso que nos últimos meses Lithos não brincava mais. Justamente agora que existia uma química concreta (consciente?) entre eles, o máximo que fazia era esboçar essa expressão curiosa ou lhe perguntava como a amazona estava:

\- Oi. - a voz de Marin fez seu sorriso alargar e ele encarou sua sombra projetada na areia. Era bom ouvi-la sem nada abafando seu tom suave – Acho que a máscara não vai ficar muito bem em você...

O cavaleiro riu. Segurou a face metálica ao lado de seu corpo deixando-a disponível para que sua dona a tomasse quando quisesse:

\- Pensei que poderia me proteger do Sol um pouco... Não?

\- Possivelmente você vai ficar com o rosto mais vermelho, como o meu... - o comentário fora cínico, mas ele não achou engraçado. Deveria ser uma tortura usar aquela peça no calor da Grécia. Lithos notou que sua expressão mudara e tentou amenizar o comentário:

\- Hahaha, não fica tão vermelho assim, Marin. - a garota passou por Aioria e ele viu pelo jogo de sombras que ela lhe entregou a toalha que segurava - A água está muito fria? Você ficou tão pouco.

\- Está ótima, mas voltei para você entrar um pouco, também.

\- Ai, não! O mar está muito revolto, só colocar os pés na água já valeu! Acho que já vou voltar!

Aioria não precisava ver o rosto da garota para saber o real motivo de querer partir agora. Se fosse outra pessoa, ficaria feliz em deixá-la ir para que ficasse sozinho com Marin. Contudo, não seria justo com o tempo livre de sua subordinada:

\- Lithos, você não quer mesmo ir nadar? Vamos voltar a trabalhar mais tarde, talvez dormir aqui, aproveite agora para descansar...

Ele percebeu que a sombra de Marin aumentou sua projeção na areia e soube que ela se aproximava para pegar a máscara. Quando ela tomou o objeto para si, ele pôde sentir seus dedos frios roçarem em sua mão:

\- Se não quer entrar, aproveite um pouco mais a maré então... - Ao final da sentença a voz da amazona já tinha o tom abafado do metal, mas ele não ousou se virar. Marin tocou em suas costas e murmurou – Pode se virar agora, Leão.

Aioria não havia se atentado que a amazona estaria usando uma roupa de banho. Pensara tanto em seu rosto que se surpreendeu quando a viu usando um biquini. A belíssima curva dos quadris, o formato de seu umbigo, as coxas delineadas... O fato de já haver tocado, beijado, aquelas partes de seu corpo sinuoso agravava o desejo de continuar observando-a. Sempre se considerou um homem discreto e evitava esboçar olhares lascivos a cada bela mulher que passava ao seu lado, mas sabia que era exatamente isso que fazia agora. E na frente de Lithos. Isso era péssimo:

\- Ahm, eu vou molhar mais um pouco os pés, então... - a garota disse revirando os olhos e se afastando.

Marin voltou-se para o mar e colocou a toalha nos ombros para secar o cabelo:

\- A água está como você gosta. Não quer entrar também?

Ele ficou ao seu lado, também observando a maré, e sussurrou:

\- Só se você entrar junto... - a risada suave dela fez seu peito se aquecer. Queria mais tempo com ela, precisava ouvir mais esse som – Vocês vão voltar já?

\- Todos foram comer e Misty sugeriu que eu fosse embora. Estou trabalhando aqui desde ontem, então, supostamente, eu estou dispensada já...

Eles se encararam. A amazona não precisava lhe falar que também gostaria de aproveitar esse tempo para que ficassem juntos. O modo como inclinou o rosto sobre a toalha postada nos ombros, o sobe desce acelerado dos seios... Muito era revelado naquele silêncio:

\- Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa... - ele disse e observou a vegetação da encosta. Respirou fundo - É aqui perto. Acho que dá tempo de voltarmos até o Sol se pôr.

A ruiva voltou a olhar a maré:

\- E Lithos? Eu sei que você se preocupa em deixá-la sozinha por aqui...

\- Ela pode vir, se quiser.

A amazona de águia manteve o rosto para a maré e não falou mais nada. Aioria já não tinha mais tanta certeza se conseguia ler esse novo silêncio, não sabia se ficara intrigada com um convite que envolvia Lithos ou se ficara chateada por ele não ver problema da garota ir também. Como se adivinhasse a tensão criada em seu nome, a adolescente retornou. Estava sorridente e suas vestes estavam molhadas até o joelho:

\- Pronto! Agora eu quero comer! - passou pelo casal e recolheu rapidamente suas coisas da areia - Vou voltar para a escola! Tchau, tchau!

\- Ei! - antes que a garota começasse a correr, Aioria tocou seu ombro. Iria convidá-la, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar aborrecido da amiga. Ela realmente estava se esforçando para deixá-lo sozinho com a amazona. Ele sorriu – Tome cuidado para não se perder, está bem? Eu devo voltar mais tarde.

Lithos relaxou a expressão irritada e deu uma piscadela sorrindo. Assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou.

\- Desistiu de chamá-la? - a voz fria de Marin o preocupou.

\- Achei que ela iria me chamar de idiota se eu não a deixasse ir embora e nos deixar a sós. - Ele tocou em uma mecha da ruiva e sorriu tentando apaziguar o que deixara a amazona um pouco distante:

\- Oh... você contou o que ... ahm, ela sabe?

Acho que ela sabia antes de mim, ele pensou, mas não ousou dizer:

\- Não contei... Não contei para ninguém. Mas ela sempre brincou com esse assunto. - Ele largou os fios de cabelo e segurou a mão de Marin – Vamos?

\- Você quer mesmo ir?

\- Sim... - ele apertou sua mão e deu um passo em sua direção, sentindo a atração de seus corpos crescer. Sua intenção não era deixar se levar pelo desejo agora, eles queria conversar, então, soltou sua mão levemente e pegou os pertences de Marin postados na areia. Apontou para o caminho que fariam – Acho que em 15 minutos chegamos, vamos?

A amazona tentou levar o que ele pegara, mas Aioria não deixou. Ela não insistiu e acompanhou-o até uma trilha da encosta. Os dois calçaram os sapatos para andar melhor sobre a grama que se formava próxima as árvores e seguiram silenciosamente. O leonino temia que algum morador ou cavaleiro aparecesse naquele caminho e não ousou tocar na amazona ou começar a falar tudo que gostaria. Eles não se afastaram muito da praia, o som das ondas era mais alto que dos pássaros das copa. Marin hesitou quando ele a convidou a subir em uma cerca viva que apareceu entre as árvores. Entregou-lhe o collant para que vestisse e não se machucasse na folhagem:

\- Se tivesse um portão, nós passaríamos por ele, mas... não tem um portão para entrar – Aioria lhe ofereceu a mão no alto da cerca, mas ela não aceitou. Vestira o collant até a cintura e claramente esperava uma explicação para a "invasão" – Está tudo bem, esse terreno é... meu.

* * *

 _Continua...  
_

 _Separei o capítulo novamente, estava muito grande! Não demoro a postar a próxima!_


	8. Saudades (2)

(continuando...)

\- Se tivesse um portão, nós passaríamos por ele, mas... não tem um portão para entrar – Aioria lhe ofereceu a mão no alto da cerca, mas ela não aceitou. Vestira o collant até a cintura e claramente esperava uma explicação para a "invasão" – Está tudo bem, esse terreno é meu.

\- Seu? Mais um presente de um morador de Fyliphi? - Marin ironizou aceitando a ajuda para ultrapassar o muro de folhas.

O Cavaleiro de Leão aguardou que ela sentasse sobre a cerca e então os dois pularam. O rapaz observou a vegetação do lugar, entre os diversos tons de verde era possível ver flores alaranjadas e brancas. Era bom que ele não precisava de um jardineiro para manter a beleza natural do local. Sentiu a mão de Marin na sua e a apertou. Respirou fundo e voltou-se para ela:

\- Esse lugar era... da minha família. - começou a conduzi-la pela trilha de pedras que atravessava o terreno – Eu tenho quase certeza que a primeira vez que vi sua mestra foi aqui.

\- Eu imaginei que você a conhecia também. - ela murmurou e Aioria desconfiou que a amazona tinha conhecimento da amizade dos dois mentores.

\- Eu lembro de algumas coisas, as tatuagens nos braços, o cabelo escuro, longo. O som do atrito dos sabres ecoando pelo terreno. - ele respirou fundo e apontou para a copa de uma das árvores – E eu tenho quase certeza que ela ajudou Aioros a construir aquilo.

Marin inclinou o rosto buscando o local que ele apontava. Não tinha certeza se a amazona havia avistado a plataforma de madeira entre os galhos robustos até que a amiga largou sua mão e deu alguns passos a sua frente:

\- Oh, é uma casa na árvore?

\- Foi um presente – Aioria sabia que tatear suas memórias de infância seria dolorido, mas ouvir a própria voz tão abatida o perturbou. Confiava em Marin, queria lhe contar um pouco mais do que vivera antes da traição do irmão, contudo era muito desconfortável expor sua mágoa assim.

Temia que ela o julgasse como alguém fraco, incapaz de ignorar seu laço de sangue e esquecer de vez sua relação com um traidor. A ruiva não demonstrou perceber o rancor em sua voz, continuou a se aproximar da árvore e jogou em um galho a toalha que levara nos ombros até agora:

\- Um ótimo presente. - ela murmurou tocando os pequenos degraus de madeira camuflados no tronco. - Podemos subir?

\- Sim, claro. - o loiro ia começar a lhe mostrar como funcionava a escada improvisada, mas desistiu ao ver que Marin já se adiantara e subia habilmente a robusta árvore.

Os degraus foram colocados de maneira a formar uma escada circular. Eram como pequenos cogumelos no tronco e só suportavam um pé por vez. Ele deveria saber que uma guerreira habilidosa como ela não teria dificuldades em desvendar o equilíbrio necessário para cada passada. Porém, não conseguia deixar de admirar sua precisão até que ela sumiu de sua vista. O cavaleiro estendeu o braço e pegou a corda enrolada em um dos galhos mais próximos ao chão. Segurando-a, percorreu a fileira da escada circular e avistou Marin novamente. Parada no último degrau, com um dos pés já apoiado na abertura que dava acesso a casa, a ruiva observava-o. Aguardou um pouco mais sua aproximação e lhe disse:

\- Achava que o Cavaleiro de Leão subiria com apenas um pulo, não?

Sua voz suave aqueceu seu peito. Era verdade, hoje em dia ele poderia fazer como seu irmão e alcançar a entrada da casa rapidamente. Seria o que, seis, sete, metros de altura?

\- Você também poderia, amazona. Mas é bom ver o chão se afastando, os detalhes da árvore... - e era bom por alguns minutos esquecer da capacidade de suas habilidades. Lidar com as memórias daquele terreno era um pouco mais fácil quando ele ignorava o peso de sua responsabilidade como Cavaleiro de Ouro. – Algumas coisas não precisam ser tão rápidas.

Não havia nenhum degrau mais entre eles e com a proximidade o leonino pôde perceber que ela encolheu os ombros com a última declaração. Não tinha a intenção de relacionar o tempo de subida aos dois, contudo as palavras serviriam perfeitamente para descrever sua intimidade cautelosamente crescente. Ela olhou para os galhos que guardavam a outra extremidade da corda que Aioria usava como apoio e murmurou:

\- Era assim que você subia quando criança? - A ruiva tocou os fios ásperos da corda e depois olhou para o chão esverdeado – Você não tinha medo?

\- Na verdade, os degraus foram a última coisa que eles fizeram. Eu usava somente a corda, então o cansaço não me deixava pensar no que aconteceria se eu caísse.

\- Cansaço, teimosia... - ela debochou e se virou para, finalmente, apoiar-se na abertura da plataforma de madeira.

Aioros não gostava de portas e, assim como no terreno, não construíra uma para entrar no que ele chamou de casa da árvore. Aioria achava muita ousadia chamar aquilo de "casa". Tinha um chão firme e colunas que sustentavam um telhado triangular, que se adaptava aos galhos robustos. Entretanto, não havia uma parede ou cerca no local, por todos os lados era possível avistar a belíssima paisagem grega. Não, Aioria não lembrava do medo, mas lembrava da excitação que sentiu ao ver o mar entre as copas daquelas árvores. Agora, observando o céu começando a perder a cor alaranjada, ele imaginou se Marin sentia o mesmo. Ela estava quieta olhando o entardecer e não se mexeu quando o cavaleiro tocou seus ombros e a abraçou por trás. A pulsação de seu coração batia tão forte quanto a de Aioria:

\- Lindo. – ouviu-a sussurrar. Ela relaxou o corpo e apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros do amigo. - Foi realmente um presente especial.

\- Foi. - disse mais seco do que gostaria. O cabelo úmido da amazona molhava sua blusa e ele podia sentir o cheiro de mar por toda sua pele. Fechou os olhos e apertou o abraço, trazendo-a para mais perto. Era bom dar ao lugar essa nova memória:

\- Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Sei que... - a ruiva hesitou em continuar a falar e acariciou um dos braços que a envolvia. Seu toque não apaziguou totalmente a amargura do cavaleiro, apenas o deixara mais seguro para aproveitá-la em silêncio, sem precisar falar mais nada sobre seu passado agora – Aldebaran deve estar te esperando, não é?

Aioria respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. O alaranjado ainda cobria boa parte do céu, mas sabia que não demoraria muito para o Sol desaparecer de vez. Marin se afastou um pouco e virou-se para ele aguardando sua resposta:

\- Ainda podemos ficar mais um pouco. - o loiro tocou os ombros da amazona e deu um sorriso leve. As alças do biquini azul pareceram frágeis sob seus dedos e seu olhar foi atraído pelas cicatrizes de Marin. Havia marcas antigas na clavícula e barriga, a cicatriz logo abaixo da costela era a mais chamativa. O que rasgara sua a pele provavelmente quebrou ossos. Tocou-a – Isso foi o Titã?

\- Não... Foi uma queda, vergonhosa, durante meu treinamento. - Ela riu e o som abafado pela máscara o impediu de sorrir.

Não fitou seu rosto coberto, manteve os olhos em sua pele exposta, persistente em ignorar que não poderia ver sua cútis. Não sabia se era graças a sua técnica de luta, baseada mais em rapidez e precisão, mas seu físico de guerreira não desmanchara suas curvas. Amava poder ver exposta a linha sinuosa da cintura, do quadril, que tanto admirara nesses últimos meses. Desceu a mão até a outra cicatriz na barriga, acariciando-a; voltou novamente para a costela e depois até a curva do tecido que escondia seus seios. Não ousou apertá-los, sentiu vagarosamente o encontro dos dois volumes apenas roçando em sua palma.

A pulsação dela latejava em seus dedos e ele continuou a carícia leve passando pela clavícula e chegando ao pescoço. Estava esperando o momento que Marin o impediria, todas as outras vezes, quando sua mão se aproximava de seu queixo ela assumia e guiava-o em seu próprio ritmo. Dessa vez, manteve-se imóvel.

Aioria encarou a face inexpressiva, aguardando alguma reação conforme seus dedos alisavam o metal. Seu polegar percorreu nariz e lábios até voltar para o contorno do rosto que ele sabia que, se pressionasse, fariam a máscara sair. Ainda assim, Marin não esboçou nenhuma resistência:

\- Você não tem medo que eu a tire?

Ela alteou o nariz em sua direção e ele imaginou como seria seu olhar desafiador quando a ouviu dizer:

\- **Você** **quer** tirar, Aioria?

O Cavaleiro de Leão engoliu em seco. Sim. Sim, ele queria ver seu rosto, mas o que isso significaria para os dois? Para o Santuário? Uma estranha calma o atingiu quando percebeu que ele não teria problema algum em se comprometer com as condições do juramento dela. Sim, queria ser o homem que ela escolheria não matar. A risada suave da amazona o despertou de sua conclusão:

\- Eu confio em você. Sei que não vai tirar minha máscara assim. - Ela tocou em seus dedos e deu um passo a frente – Não sem o Sol se pôr, eu acho.

Ele sorriu e agarrou sua cintura. Abaixou o rosto para encostarem testa com testa. Queria lhe dizer que essa resolução dependeria somente dela, que ele não se importava se seu destino virasse de ponta a cabeça como o de Eros e Psiquê. Mas seria demais para Marin. Percebia a insegurança da amiga a cada nova etapa de intimidade e era grande a chance de afugentá-la com uma declaração impulsiva assim:

\- Eu... quero te ver mais. Sinto sua falta, Marin. Dos nossos treinos, das nossas conversas. Disso.

\- Eu também. - a amazona o abraçou - Nós estamos nos vendo menos agora do que nos últimos meses, mas é impossível agendar qualquer coisa depois do terremoto.

\- Os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão com um rodízio bem definido. Não podemos mais sair tanto. Talvez seja mais fácil você me encontrar na Casa de Leão do que em uma vila.

\- Ahm... está bem. - Ela afastou um pouco o rosto e ele percebeu que talvez a proposta a ofendera de alguma maneira. Antes que a questionasse, Marin brincou – Não sabia que você era um dos Cavaleiros que recebe mulheres nas 12 casas.

\- E não sou! Você é uma amazona, minha amiga, seria perfeitamente normal me visitar.

\- Como as amazonas que visitam o Milo?

Aioria amava ouvir aquele tom jocoso quando ela fingia estar séria. Contudo, conseguia distinguir em sua voz uma leve pontada de ciúmes. O diálogo começara a ficar perigoso:

\- … amazonas visitam o Milo?

\- Ah, Ioria... Eu não dou crédito a rumores, mas todos já ouviram algum boato sobre o Milo.

Provavelmente Gallan e Lithos sabiam dessas fofocas, talvez até já tivessem comentado algo com ele, contudo o cavaleiro não dera ouvidos. Já reparou nos olhares das mulheres quando o escorpianino entrava em algum recinto. Flertar com serviçais e garotas da vila era uma coisa, se relacionar com amazonas envolveria uma complicação que não lhe pareceu ser do feitio de Milo. Ele seria tão irresponsável ao ponto de deixar as fofocas se espalharem pelo Santuário?

\- Não sei sobre o Milo. Mas se você está com medo que comentem sobre você, podemos ficar na escadaria.

\- Na escada? - a amiga acariciou uma mecha loira de seu cabelo e aproximou o rosto. O céu alaranjado começara a desbotar, ele precisava ir embora agora, mas essa proximidade o fazia ter vontade de ignorar Aldebaran e passar o resto da noite beijando-a. - Acho que até o final da semana que vem as coisas já voltaram ao normal no Santuário. Talvez seja melhor esperarmos um pouco mais e simplesmente aparecermos na arena no dia e horário que sempre treinamos juntos, não?

Esperar? Treino? Não, ele não suportaria continuar esperando o acaso decidir quando se veriam. Ou que tipo de privacidade teriam:

\- Uma, duas semanas? Eu preferiria te ver antes. - Tocou a nuca da amazona temendo que talvez estivesse pedindo demais, mas ele não fingiria que estava feliz com essa proposta. Não tinha vergonha do que estava acontecendo entre eles.

\- Eu vou.. pensar sobre a visita, está bem? - a voz da ruiva soou relutante, mas seu abraço, forte e caloroso, demonstrou que não estava tão aborrecida pela proposta.

Aioria beijou seu pescoço e respirou o aroma de seu cabelo rubro. Queria beijar seus lábios, precisava sentir seu rosto antes de irem embora e ousou mordiscar sua orelha de leve e sussurrar:

\- Se eu fechar meus olhos, você me dá um beijo de despedida?

Ele ouviu uma risada suave e a máscara o encarou. O pedido o fez se sentir como um adolescente idiota, mas eles não tinham mais tempo. Não apenas o grupo aguardava seu retorno, mas ela também precisava pegar o último transporte para o Santuário que partiria em breve. Marin acariciou sua testa e o fez cerrar as pálpebras. Sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda, depois na direita:

\- Assim?

A palavra foi sussurrada próxima aos seus lábios, pôde sentir o hálito da amazona em sua boca e soube que a palavra foi sussurrada muito próxima aos seus lábios. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negação, aguardando ansioso pela próxima carícia. O beijo foi suave, muito mais inocente do que ele esperava e sentiu seu peito se aquecer de felicidade. Abriu mais a boca e explorou sua língua. Gradativamente intensificaram seus movimentos até que a excitação crescente o lembrou que seria muito difícil de parar se continuassem assim. Tocou seus ombros e murmurou:

\- Você está com gosto do mar – sorriu. Foram dois, talvez três minutos perfeitos que deveriam bastar por hoje.

\- Isso foi um elogio? - pelo som abafado, soube que a amazona já recolocou o artefato. Abriu os olhos observando-a se afastar:

\- Você sabe que sim, Águia... - seguiu-a até a "entrada" do alçapão e deu uma olhada nos últimos raios de Sol. O gosto dos lábios dela seria mais uma memória que pertencia a esse lugar agora. Sentia que aos poucos Marin começara a expulsar os fantasmas desse terreno:

\- Está bem escuro...Você vai pular ou vai querer o trajeto mais longo para descer também?

A pergunta da amiga o fez se voltar para a abertura no chão. Entre os galhos da árvore, a amazona aguardava sua resposta. Sorriu:

\- O que você preferir, Marin.

* * *

 _Oi, gente! Tive muitos contratempos na "vida real" e não consegui finalizar tão rápido. Queria postar o outro capítulo ainda antes do Natal, mas acho que só ano que vem =/. Então, já desejo um ótimo fim de ano e muitoooo obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a história e comentando!_

 _** comentário atualizado em 28/12: boas novas, dia 31/12 vou postar o próximo capítulo!_


	9. Lua Cheia (1)

Ela o deixou há pouco mais que duas horas, mas todo seu corpo ainda doía de tensão. Foi o pôr-do-sol mais longo que vivenciara na Grécia. Não passara mais que trinta minutos na presença dele e a vontade de beijá-lo torturou-a lentamente a cada segundo. Queria sentir seu cheiro, sentir sua pele contra a dela, enquanto que Aioria não parecia estar tão interessado nas mesmas coisas. Estava introspectivo, distante, seus olhos demonstravam uma melancolia que há muito não via. Era compreensível que se sentisse assim no terreno que lhe lembrava Aioros, mas não tinha tanta certeza se era só isso que o afligia. Aquela última pergunta sobre a descida na árvore, aquela expressão misteriosa... Marin não conseguia decifrar o que mais o incomodava.

A ruiva avistou sua morada e apressou os passos. Antes de abrir a porta, encarou a Lua crescente no céu estrelado. Não parecia que fazia mais de um mês desde que a amizade dos dois mudou. Após a intimidade de semanas atrás, deveria ser mais fácil continuar de onde pararam. Porém, em pleno dia, o Sol pareceu enclausurá-la em timidez enquanto Aioria tomou as rédeas da situação. Sentia-se um pouco ridícula por achar que o convite dele envolveria muito mais do que aquele único beijo. O que ela poderia esperar, que se beijassem por mais de vinte minutos sem ele abrir os olhos? ... como podia ousar chamar essa troca de carícias às cegas de intimidade? Se a máscara distanciava-os de dia, a escuridão o fazia à noite.

Percebeu a luz acesa em um dos cômodos da casa e apressou-se em entrar no banheiro antes que alguém lhe cumprimentasse. Morava com duas jovens amazonas e nem sempre tinha fôlego para lidar com toda sua curiosidade para o que acontecia nas vilas afetadas pelo terremoto. Elas ainda não tinham uma mestra para finalizar seu treinamento e ganhar uma armadura; Misty selecionou a dedo os voluntários que poderia acompanhar os guerreiros de prata e as deixou de fora do grupo por considerá-las muito despreparadas. Então, sempre quando chegava em casa, Marin precisava fugir do interrogatório das duas.

Aproveitou o longo banho para esquecer suas dúvidas e desejo contido. Relaxada, acreditou que conseguiria dormir rapidamente até que ouviu os burburinhos do quarto ao lado. Não entendia como conseguiam tanta energia para conversar após horas de treinamento árduo nas arenas. Era a terceira casa que morava desde que retornara ao Santuário e lhe prometeram que dessa vez moraria sozinha... Logo no primeiro mês, comunicaram que precisariam realocar algumas amazonas e ela entendeu a repulsa de sua mestra por morar aqui.

"Aqueles cavaleiros, pfff, burocratas, são ótimos para cobrar juramentos, mas só cumprem o que nos prometem quando lhes convém." Lembrou-se da voz áspera de Selene e murmurou:

-Sim, sim...

Colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto, tentando inutilmente abafar as risadinhas que escapavam da parede ao lado. Se Aioria ouvisse a conversa dessas meninas, não ficaria tão chocado com a fofoca que uma simples visita poderia iniciar. Em suas pequeninas mentes desocupadas, até mesmo os guardiões da entrada do Santuário escondiam algum tipo de escândalo. Se ela morasse sozinha, talvez pudesse convidá-lo a vir. A localização era perfeita para discrição: nem muito longe da área de treinamento, nem muito perto da vila das amazonas. A Casa de Leão, por sua vez, pertencia a alta hierarquia da região, a área mais vigiada por todos. A chance de levantar suspeitas caminhando pelas 12 casas era enorme. Não interessava o quanto sentia sua falta, não ousaria começar um rumor sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Ele não é o simples garoto de uma vila que conquistou sua primeira experiência amorosa. E ela não era mais uma aspirante a amazona. Ambos eram responsáveis por perpetuar a ideia que as decisões do Santuário eram as decisões de Athena, mesmo que isso envolvesse um tradicionalismo cada vez mais infundado. Entendia que a máscara servia como uma arma para ocultar as expressões da amazona e confundir o inimigo. Um incentivo para que ela não deixasse um outro cavaleiro subjugá-la ao ponto de quebrar a máscara. Mas em plena década de 80 obrigá-la a escolher apenas um homem para amá-la?

Ela honestamente não se importava com o que as outras amazonas cumpriam ou não. Porém, a incomodava terrivelmente quebrar seu juramento e temia todas as consequências apontadas por Misty. Era impossível esperar que sua relação com Aioria seria descompromissada. Sentiu enjoo relembrando a intensidade daqueles olhos verdes. Não, ela não o visitaria.

Dias passaram e Marin se ocupou completamente com as vilas. Evitou Fyliphi o máximo que pôde, estava começando a achar que o vilarejo conspirava de alguma maneira para seus encontros e estava determinada a ignorá-lo enquanto não pudessem voltar a treinar.

Cada vez menos cavaleiros eram necessários nas vilas e o Santuário não tardou a anunciar uma data para cessar a ajuda. Em forma de agradecimento, o governo grego convidou todas as organizações que colaboraram para participar de uma homenagem as vidas perdidas e todos que ajudaram na recuperação das vilas:

\- Eles realmente acham que nós somos uma... organização? - Misty lhe perguntou observando o cartaz colado em uma coluna das arenas de treinamento.

\- Achei que pelo menos você entendia o que o governo sabe sobre Athena, o que fazemos aqui. - Marin murmurou subindo alguns degraus e ficando lado a lado do loiro. Leu a localização do evento. Ficava nas limitações de Fyliphi e seu vilarejo vizinho. Fazia mais de uma semana que não via as pessoas daquela região e se alegrou um pouco com a possibilidade de saber como estavam. - Não fala nada sobre que horas terminará.

\- A única coisa que me informaram é que eu precisava me certificar que todos os Cavaleiros de Prata estejam de volta até as 10 horas amanhã.

Era óbvio o ressentimento em sua voz. A dupla perdeu quando um dos mensageiros do Mestre do Santuário anunciou que todos que colaboraram foram autorizados a participar. Ficaram sabendo por outros cavaleiros durante o último dia de trabalho em uma vila. Ontem. Ela tinha certeza que o que seria recompensador para Misty era um dia afastado de toda a burocracia de vigiar o ir e vir dos voluntários de prata:

\- Esperando que até o último de nós saia, Cavaleiro de Lagarto? Achei que, a essa hora, já estaria no transporte contando e recontando todos.

A voz fina de Shaina fez a dupla se virar para o fim da escadaria. A amazona de raro cabelo verde mantinha as mãos na cintura aguardando qualquer tipo de resposta de Misty. Marin nunca trocou palavras diretamente com ela. A garota chegara ao Santuário no período que ela estava em Creta e rapidamente conquistara a armadura de Serpentário. Não sabia de seu passado ou treinamento em pormenores, contudo sabia que as amazonas detestavam sua companhia. Ao observá-la nos treinos, Marin desconfiava que Shaina era bem mais nova do que gostaria que acreditassem. Podia ter o corpo de mulher formada e uma postura sempre confiante, altiva, contudo algo em suas palavras ferinas transmitiam imaturidade. A ruiva acreditava que suas conquistas prematuras a fizeram arrogante, quase cruel, em uma busca constante para demonstrar sua superioridade:

\- Estava te aguardando, Shaina. - Misty nunca lhe comentara nada sobre a amazona, mas seu olhar crítico e voz fria, demonstraram que ele não tolerava seu sibilar venenoso - Quero que faça exatamente isso, entre nos transportes e confira um por um se todos os presentes estão na lista de voluntários confirmados.

A guardiã de Serpentário soltou a cintura e murmurou algo indecifrável antes de pegar a lista que o loiro retirou do bolso:

\- Você pode fazer isso, não é? - o tom do líder de prata era calmo, mas Marin sabia que desafiava Shaina a tentar um novo deboche.

Ela apenas deu as costas e se afastou dizendo:

\- Claro, claro, te espero lá.

Eles a observaram se afastar por um tempo até que Misty declarou:

\- Essa garota desperdiça energia com tanta agressividade.

\- Pelo menos ela pareceu bem esforçada no trabalho voluntário.

\- Moses, de Baleia, reclamou que ela ignorou sua liderança e fez o que bem entendia nas vilas. - Misty começou a descer os degraus e Marin o seguiu - Ela está muito mal acostumada com a vitória nessas arenas. Está na hora de passar uma missão fora daqui, com alguém que a faça respeitar nossas hierarquias.

Por trás da máscara, Marin sorriu. Imaginar a garota desafiando Moses lhe fez ter simpatia por ela. O cavaleiro nunca lhe pareceu um bom líder, independente de quantos anos tinha como cavaleiro, ele não era organizado ou carismático para unir um grupo:

\- Talvez envie você para fazer esse papel. Nunca a vi ousar te desafiar a nada.

A ruiva riu balançando a cabeça:

\- Daqui a pouco você vai querer que ela more comigo... Mais uma para eu fugir nos corredores da casa.

\- Aquelas duas meninas ainda estão lá? Isso não está certo, Marin. Eu vou falar com a administração de casas amanhã.

\- Nem se dê ao trabalho, é capaz que me coloquem de vez na vila das amazonas morando com o triplo de aspirantes.

\- Eu estou falando sério. - Ele tocou seu ombro de leve e a fez parar. Observava-a atentamente - Você tem 18 anos agora e muito antes disso já se provava ser uma das melhores amazonas daqui. Todo seu empenho na ajuda das vítimas do terremoto chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas que nunca tinham reparado em você. Só escutei elogios, Marin. Você merece uma casa só para você.

A Amazona de Águia sentiu uma mescla de orgulho e vergonha ao ouvir os elogios do líder de prata. Sabia que trabalhara muito bem no último mês e merecia aquelas palavras, contudo foi justamente o período que sua amizade colorida com Aioria ganhou outra dimensão. Entre toda aquela tragédia, ela se envolveu com um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ignorou completamente os conselhos expressos de Misty e agora ele lutaria para que ela tivesse privacidade sem desconfiar o que realmente isso significava para o relacionamento secreto.

Ela murmurou um agradecimento e seguiu em silêncio o resto do caminho até os limites do Santuário. Ao contrário do que foi planejado, alguns serviçais não embarcaram nos ônibus com seus respectivos mestres e aguardavam vaga no transporte reservado aos Cavaleiros de Prata. Observou a garota de cabelos verdes perdendo a paciência, mas Misty apaziguou a situação. Ele reconheceu todos que precisavam do transporte como voluntários e permitiu que embarcassem.

Marin avistou outra cabeleira esverdeada entre os presentes. Lithos, a subordinada de Aioria, não demorou a se aproximar e cumprimentá-la. Alegre como sempre, pediu para que sentasse ao seu lado no ônibus e Marin deixou que ficasse na janela. A adolescente comentou uma ou outra coisa ao longo do caminho, mas nada sobre o mentor. Marin podia ver o entardecer entre as cortinas do ônibus e sua ansiedade para saber como Aioria estava, aonde ele estava, aumentou. Ousou perguntar:

\- Por que você não foi com o Cavaleiro de Leão? O transporte lotou?

Lithos deu um sorriso sapeca e a fitou:

\- Não, não. Ele precisava resolver umas coisas na vila e foi mais cedo com Gallan. - A adolescente retirou um pequeno envelope de sua mochila e lhe entregou sussurrando - E ele pediu que eu te entregasse isso.

A amazona pegou a carta rapidamente e escondeu em sua própria bolsa. Ninguém ao redor pareceu notar o que foi falado ou seu gesto, os súditos de Athena estavam animados demais com a possibilidade de esquecer seus afazeres nessa noite. Conversavam alegremente entre um troca troca constante de roupas no banheiro do ônibus.

Quando o transporte parou, Marin esperou todos saírem e pediu licença a Lithos. Foi até o banheiro e retirou a carta da bolsa:

 _Águia._

 _Aonde você se escondeu esses dias? É minha impressão, ou você não está interessada em provar o chá que Gallan prepara todo o fim de tarde? Sei que sempre reclamei da habilidade dele na cozinha, mas o chá não é tão ruim assim..._

 _Talvez você estivesse ocupada demais esses dias, ou simplesmente resolveu não se arriscar a provar o chá. Não me importo o motivo, só espero te ver hoje e, se você quiser, podemos ir até a árvore para ver a Lua cheia._

 _Aceite meu presente e saberei quando partir._

 _Saudades,_

 _Aioria_

Marin retirou a máscara e releu a última sentença. "Aceite meu presente? Que presente?" pensou curiosa. Talvez Lithos lhe entregue algo antes de sair do ônibus. Ou então ele mesmo o faça durante a festa. Observou o próprio rosto no espelho, estava sorrindo como uma menina tola. Aproximou-se do reflexo e checou sua roupa. Era duro escolher algo diferente do usual considerando o caminho árduo para sair do Santuário. Usava jeans e uma regata preta, mas, como outros do ônibus, trouxe uma roupa extra na bolsa para se trocar. Se despiu e colocou um vestido curto que não usara desde que saíra de Creta, era simples, azul claro e sem estampa; seu diferencial estava no decote em "V" e na cintura marcada, a saia logo acima do joelho não ficava rente ao corpo e dava leveza ao visual. Colocou a sandália rasteira, a máscara e saiu para reencontrar Lithos:

\- Uau... - os olhos da adolescente se iluminaram e ela pareceu calcular bem as próximas palavras antes de continuar a falar – Esse azul pareceu destacar mais a cor do seu cabelo!

\- Sorte que ele ficará preso então... - a amazona murmurou prendendo os fios vermelhos em um coque casual.

Lithos já havia se trocado mais cedo e também escolhera um vestido singelo para o festival, contudo, só agora, descendo do ônibus, que Marin prestou atenção em sua silhueta. A garota começara a ganhar curvas e não foi uma surpresa perceber que ela atraía muitos olhares conforme caminhavam na multidão. O lugar escolhido para a celebração era um grande descampado e várias tendas com atrações diversas foram espalhadas pelo lugar. Tudo parecia não ter custo algum e elas seguiram pelos corredores de barracas até se aproximarem do local que algumas pessoas dançavam e pararam próximas ao palco para ouvir a banda de rock'in roll tocar. Imaginou a reação de Gallan e Aioria quando algum rapaz ousar se aproximar da menina:

\- Vários garotos estão olhando para você, Lithos. - percebeu que ela corou terrivelmente e riu – Você vai aceitar quando alguém te chamar para dançar?

\- Eles estão olhando para você! - retrucou e passou a gaguejar sentenças que Marin não entendeu.

A ruiva apontou para uma das barracas de "tiro ao alvo" e as duas se dirigiram para lá:

\- Pode até ser que alguns estejam estranhando minha máscara, mas definitivamente muitos meninos estão te olhando. Você está cada vez mais linda, Lithos. - aceitou uma das bolas que o atendente da barraca lhe ofereceu e mirou na pilha de latas murmurando – Não tem nada de errado se você achar alguns deles bonitos também.

Não sobrou lata alguma em pé e o atendente lhe deu uma pequena escultura de madeira. Marin reconheceu o trabalho dos artesãos de Fyliphi e agradeceu. Sempre quis comprar uma dessas, contudo preferia gastar o pouco de dinheiro que recebia com as frutas da feira. Notou como Lithos ficou quieta após sua declaração. Pensativa, pegou uma bola e tentou acertar a nova pilha formada, mas falhou em derrubar tudo. Somente na terceira tentativa a adolescente voltou a falar:

\- Eu não sou muito boa nisso.

Marin a observou jogar a última bola longe do alvo e entendeu que seu comentário foi ambíguo. Tocou em seu ombro:

\- Se precisar, eu posso te ajudar – a ruiva se inclinou no balcão para pedir uma nova arma e sussurrou – Alegre-se, Lithos, essas coisas vão ser mais fáceis para você do que são para mim. Você é livre.

A garota deu um sorriso triste e aceitou a bola que a amazona lhe ofereceu. Dessa vez ela quase derrubou tudo na última tentativa.

Continuaram explorando as barracas e Marin pôde avistar não apenas habitantes conhecidos das vilas, como também vários voluntários que não via há alguns dias. Shura, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, exibia uma carranca aborrecida enquanto ouvia Milo lhe falar alguma coisa. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião sorria maliciosamente encarando a multidão, Marin entendia como tantas amazonas deixavam-se levar por aquele olhar intenso. O rapaz exalava sensualidade.

Ela avistou outros serviçais das 12 casas, mas nenhum outro cavaleiro dourado:

\- Ioria realmente está aqui? - ousou perguntar e antes que Lithos pudesse responder, um anúncio no palco principal chamou a atenção de todos.

Um dos políticos da região discursou em agradecimento aos voluntários e anunciou a apresentação de outra banda de Athenas. Lithos tocou em seu braço e moveu o rosto em direção ao lado oposto que estavam. Marin seguiu seu olhar e avistou o enorme Cavaleiro de Touro. Ele estava sorridente e falador, servia vinho as pessoas ao seu redor, dentre elas estava Aioria. As duas deram alguns passos e a amazona parou ao avistar mulheres no grupo. A adolescente a encarou:

\- Que foi?

\- Com ou sem armadura, os Cavaleiros dourados sempre chamam atenção...

\- Oh, as garotas? - Lithos olhou uma por uma. As três jovens mais próximas à Aioria tinham o cabelo queimado pelo Sol e rosto corado, eram nitidamente habitantes das vilas e pelas risadas estavam apreciando a bebida com os diversos cavaleiros da roda há algum tempo – Será que é por causa do Cosmos?

Marin riu com a possibilidade e apertou contra o corpo a bolsa que levava. Ela tinha ali o bilhete de Aioria, mais uma prova do quanto ele se interessava por ela. O ciúmes era completamente desnecessário, respirou fundo e lembrou de sua letra e dos lábios quentes acariciando seu corpo. E então o viu sorrir em resposta a algo que a mais jovem delas falou. Tsc:

\- Acho que é o carisma mesmo. - Marin murmurou.

O loiro vestia uma camisa branca e jeans, mas mesmo que estivesse usando trapos, sabia que aquelas três estariam em seu encalço. O mesmo valia para Aldebaran, o cavaleiro tinha um rosto largo e seus traços exóticos não se encaixavam nos padrões usuais de beleza, contudo seu sorriso caloroso e jeito confiante atraía muitos olhares.

Um mocinho ocultou seu ângulo de visão e Marin percebeu que ele se aproximara para chamar Lithos para dançar:

\- Eu, eu, eu não sei dançar... - ela respondeu dando passos para atrás.

\- Então posso te pagar um sorvete? - o garoto tinha um sorriso doce e claramente lutava contra a timidez para falar com Lithos.

\- Ahm – ela olhou incerta para Marin, buscava algum tipo de aprovação no rosto inexpressivo da máscara – Eu vou pegar um sorvete e já voltamos, ok?

A ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação e observou o casal se afastando. Em outra vida talvez ela quem chamaria Aioria para tomar um sorvete agora, mas nem convidá-lo para comer algo em público podia com o rosto oculto pelo metal:

\- Quase não te reconheci de cabelo preso, Amazona de Águia. - Marin se voltou para a voz ao seu lado e viu um loiro familiar:

\- Oi.. ahm, Algol? É esse seu nome, certo?

\- Difícil de me reconhecer sem armadura?

Não, não. Marin nunca treinara o suficiente com ele para lembrar seu nome, contudo o Cavaleiro de Perseu tinha um belo rosto difícil de esquecer. Fitava-a com um interesse que nunca notou em seus olhos. A ruiva deu de ombros e desconversou:

\- Está gostando da festa?

\- A música está meio sem graça, mas tem algumas coisas boas de se ver.

As falas a incomodaram. Durante a sentença, percebeu que ele observou rapidamente seu decote. Só porque usava um vestido, não significava que estava disposta a ouvir cantadas de homens que nunca ousaram flertar com ela antes. "Homens"... Ele era mais jovem do que ela e tinha um jeito expansivo, imaturo, que lhe lembrava um tanto o de Shaina. Usou o tom mais frio que conseguiu para falar:

\- Realmente, ver as vítimas se recuperando, conseguindo se divertir um pouco, é muito bom.

Começou a andar e ele a acompanhou sorrindo serenamente:

\- Isso é bom, mas - apontou para a Lua cheia – estou impressionado com essa Lua hoje. Imagine como está na escuridão do Santuário?

Marin fingiu olhar o satélite natural, odiava conversa fiada, contudo era a desculpa perfeita para voltar a achar o grupo de Aioria na multidão. Murmurou:

\- Ela está linda mesmo.

\- Dizem que em Creta o céu estrelado é o mais bonito da Grécia. - ela não o escutou muito bem, finalmente achara os cavaleiros dourados metros a frente e percebeu que uma das mulheres pegou a taça de Aioria e bebeu vinho – É verdade, Marin?

\- Ahm – a amazona respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, sem conseguir ignorar a cena que acontecia próxima ao palco principal. O cavaleiro conversava com Aldebaran naturalmente e nem pareceu perceber que a garota havia pego sua bebida. Virou o rosto para Algol e disfarçou sua insatisfação - Eu sinceramente não vi muita diferença com o Santuário em si. Você está pensando em ir para lá?

\- A reputação dos treinos é muito boa, vou tentar trocar com algum cavaleiro e passar uns meses por lá.

Era difícil imaginá-lo com os guerreiros que conheceu na ilha, todos eram mais compenetrados e serenos que Algol. Durante os treinos que assistiu, percebeu como seus olhos frios, cruéis, intimidavam seu oponente antes de lhe dar qualquer golpe. Talvez o intercâmbio lhe fizesse bem:

\- Eu posso ver se alguém que conheci lá está interessado em vir por um tempo.

\- Seria perfeito, Águia. - Ele apertou seu braço afetuosamente e a ruiva recuou estranhando o toque. Não esperava que aquele cavaleiro tão arisco nas arenas demonstrasse qualquer tipo de gentileza. Seu sorriso era genuíno, realmente estava agradecido pela oferta. – Desculpa, mas estou muito anim...

\- Hey! Mais prateados! Venham aqui, querem vinho?! - a voz calorosa de Aldebaran o fez parar de falar e ambos se viraram para o grupo do Cavaleiro de Touro. Antes de responderem qualquer coisa, receberam uma taça e o moreno despejou o líquido escuro – Venham, venham!

Ele os puxou para a roda e os dois cumprimentaram com a cabeça os demais. A ruiva temeu observar tão perto o flerte das garotas com Aioria e não o fitou. Focou seu olhar no vinho, mesmo ouvindo sua voz lhe desejando boa noite. Sentiu a boca seca de ansiedade, ora, de ciúmes, e, sim, era terrível não poder beber como todos os outros da roda o faziam. Viu a taça de Algol batendo na sua em forma de brinde:

\- À Creta! – ele sorriu e deu um gole rápido.

\- Creta? - a voz de Aioria se aproximando dos dois a fez respirar fundo. O leonino sorria, mais lindo do que nunca, mas ela conhecia aquele olhar indagador.

\- Ah, sim, Marin vai me ajudar a buscar alguém interessado em fazer um intercâmbio por aqui. Quero passar uns meses treinando na ilha.

\- É mesmo? É um ótimo lugar, talvez você consiga ficar para sempre lá. - o loiro abriu mais o sorriso e bateu a taça de vinho na dele – Um brinde a isso!

A bebida derramou um pouco na mão de Algol. Quem não conhecia bem Aioria poderia facilmente acreditar que ele estava bêbado e animado com a declaração, contudo Aldebaran e Marin sabiam as nuances de seu tom de voz. O taurino, apaziguador como sempre, colocou os braços no ombro do amigo e também brindou com Algol torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Virou-se para a amazona:

\- Marin, me desculpe! Esqueci completamente da máscara! Aioria, a acompanhe em algum lugar para que ela possa beber em privacidade sem ninguém atrapalhá-la.

A proposta gentil seria bem aceita em outro dia, mas se sentiu ridícula olhando as mulheres bebendo e claramente cochichando sobre o leonino. A noite não estava nada agradável para ela, deu um passo para trás e fingiu uma risada suave:

\- Ah, não, não, Aldebaran, vou dar uma volta sozinha mesmo, não precisa vir, Ioria, aproveite a festa.

\- Mas...

\- Eu vou com você e vigio, Marin! - Algol nem percebera que cortara o que o leonino iria falar e a amazona até se sentiu tentada a aceitar a última proposta. Contudo era razoável demais para provocar Aioria e arruinar de vez o convite que ele lhe fizera:

\- Não. Rapazes, eu sei me virar, sou uma amazona. O máximo que pode acontecer é eu precisar matar algum morador que vir meu rosto, certo? – Sussurou brincando e eles riram (não Aioria, ele nem se esforçou para disfarçar sua insatisfação dessa vez) - Vou aproveitar e comer algo também, aproveitem a noite!

Saiu dando _"tchau"_ e apressando os passos para se afastar das pessoas dançando. Deveria procurar Lithos ou Misty, ou talvez a barraca de tiro. Isso, essa sim era uma boa ideia. Postou a taça cheia sobre o balcão e pediu uma bola para o atendente. Descontou toda a sensação de impotência dos últimos minutos na pilha de metal, não estava irritada, estava frustrada. Após ganhar quatro esculturas, preparava-se para destruir novamente o alvo quando sentiu um toque em seu braço.

Flores, muitas, muitas flores, encheram seu olhar. A menina de Fyliphi que já a presenteara antes lhe deu um sorriso doce e pediu para que ela se abaixasse. Foi até o seu ouvido e sussurou:

\- Seu amigo te mandou um presente. - pegou uma flor azul na cesta e entregou-lhe. Era do mesmo tipo que lhe dera anteriormente. Se afastou sorridente e abandonou Marin observando as pétalas peculiares.

A amazona olhou o pequeno papel amarrado no galho e se levantou. Buscou o leonino na multidão, ele ignorava os outros do grupo e a encarava. Não havia raiva em seus olhos verdes, sua intensidade era a que ela conhecia quando estavam na intimidade e soube que ele também estava determinado a fazer a noite dar certo. Aioria continuou a fitá-la a distância até que Marin largou a bola sobre o balcão e colocou a flor no cabelo, deixando-a como um enfeite do coque. Ele sorriu e a ruiva sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Abriu o bilhete da maneira mais discreta que pôde. Dizia _"Oeste, 15 min daqui"_. Olhou para ver onde ele estava, mas já havia partido, como prometido. Cautelosa, caminhou até a saída oeste observando a cada passo se algum cavaleiro parecia interessado em vigiá-la. Entre as árvores e longe da música da festa, era possível ouvir grilos e gemidos suspeitos. Apressou-se para não dar de cara com algum casal que a conhecia até que, finalmente, sentiu uma mão na sua e pôde ver a lanterna de Aioria iluminando o matagal:

\- Por aqui – Aioria murmurou.

* * *

 _* Droga! Ficou enorme e tive que cortar de novo... Mas garanto, o próximo capítulo vai valer, muito, muito, muito a pena... =X_

 _* Só queria registrar aqui que só passei a gostar da Shaina depois de vários fanfics, não curto a personagem, mas vou tentar entendê-la melhor para vocês não me odiaram quando ela aparecer na história, hahaha_

 _* Obrigada aos comentários, reviews etc :)_


	10. Lua Cheia (2)

Abriu o bilhete da maneira mais discreta que pôde. Dizia _"Oeste, 15 min daqui"._ Olhou para ver onde ele estava, mas já havia partido, como prometido. Cautelosa, caminhou até a saída oeste observando a cada passo se algum cavaleiro parecia interessado em vigiá-la. Entre as árvores e longe da música da festa, era possível ouvir grilos e gemidos suspeitos. Apressou-se para não dar de cara com algum casal que a conhecia e finalmente sentiu uma mão na sua e pôde ver a lanterna de Aioria iluminando o matagal:

\- Por aqui – Aioria murmurou.

Seguiram falando apenas sobre qual direção tomar até que chegaram ao muro e ele iluminou suas pernas nuas:

\- Talvez seja melhor usarmos nossas habilidades dessa vez. Não quero arruinar seu vestido.

Gostou de sua proposta, subir o tronco no escuro, apenas com uma lanterna iluminando, não seria muito bom. Ele não aguardou sua resposta, enlaçou sua cintura possessivamente e sussurrou:

\- Você se importa se eu te levar até a casa da árvore, amazona?

\- Pulando, você diz? Não quer subir devagar hoje?

\- Não... - ele deu um beijo leve em seu pescoço e a abraçou – já perdemos muito tempo naquela festa.

\- Um brinde a isso! – ela ousou brincar e ele riu:

\- Não cite esse babaca...

\- Ok, ok, - ela o deixou erguê-la, e enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. Viu que ele mordeu o lábio com o roçar de seus corpos. - Você sabe que eu posso subir sozinha, mesmo de vestido, certo?

Ele cheirou seu pescoço até chegar em seu ouvido:

\- É só uma gentileza... e uma desculpa para te sentir mais perto – sussurrou – Sei que você provavelmente chegaria lá antes de mim...

Aquele sussurro, seu cheiro, o volume da calça contra sua virilha... Eles nem se beijaram e seu corpo já ansiava por senti-lo mais. Essa posição não era uma boa ideia por agora:

\- Acho que vai ficar mais confortável, e seguro, se eu ficar nas suas costas - sussurrou e girou o corpo apoiando-se em seus ombros.

\- Mais seguro... de fato – Aioria riu e lhe entregou a lanterna para segurar.

Abraçou seus joelhos e pulou o muro. Ela iluminou o caminho enquanto corriam pela vegetação. Quando chegaram a árvore, ele tomou o objeto e mirou em alguns pontos no tronco. Deu dois pulos certeiros e alcançaram a plataforma de madeira.

Marin escorregou pelas costas musculosas e colocou-se de pé. Ele não precisou usar nem um porcento de seu cosmo naquela subida, porém a amazona podia sentir seu corpo eletrificado com a energia calorosa. Mirou a lanterna em sua figura altiva e observou-o se afastar. A medida que iluminava o local, Marin notou que algumas coisas foram modificadas na casa suspensa. O cheiro era de limpeza misturado com defumador. Haviam algumas redes penduras entre as colunas. A pequena mesa quadrada estava melhor posicionada, próxima a vista de frente ao mar, e havia um tapete cheio de ornamentos abaixo dela. Algumas almofadas foram colocadas ao seu redor e, quando Aioria acendeu uma lamparina, a ruiva visualizou que havia frutas e bebida para os dois:

\- Gallan te ajudou a preparar essas coisas?

\- Gallan sempre sugere algumas modificações, mas nunca deixo arrumar o lugar. - Ele acendeu outra lamparina e colocou sobre a mesa. Aioria a puxou pela mão e entregou-lhe uma taça – Eu ia arrumar sozinho hoje, para comermos algo, mas quando ele me viu pegando um vinho no estoque, comentei que talvez viesse aqui depois da festa e não consegui contê-lo.

Marin olhou para os talheres, pratos e os guardanapos de pano sobre a mesa baixa. Tudo havia sido calculado para duas pessoas. Não duvidava que Gallan confabulava com Lithos para arranjar uma companhia para o mestre:

\- E ele adivinhou que você teria companhia?

\- Eu que servi a mesa, acha que nem isso posso fazer? - ele sorriu e derramou vinho em sua taça.

Observou o líquido refletindo a luz tremeluzente da lamparina. Sentiu-se pesarosa pensando em como beberia ou comeria qualquer uma dessas coisas na frente dele:

\- Você percebeu que uma daquelas garotas da roda bebeu da sua taça?

Aioria servia vinho para si e ela notou que a pergunta o fizera derramar algumas gotas da bebida. Sabia que seu tom foi acusador. Não era justo cobrar qualquer tipo de monogamia se nenhum limite foi estipulado dessa amizade colorida. Contudo não conseguia ignorar seu asco por imaginar aquela menina trocando salivas com ele. Percebeu que ele respirou fundo antes de deixar a garrafa sobre a mesa e voltar a se aproximar. Não conseguia ler sua expressão e por um momento se arrependeu de seu questionamento:

\- Percebi sim... Eu deixei a taça com ela e peguei outra. - revirou os olhos - Detesto quando comem da minha comida, ou querem dividir talheres, copos etc.

\- E você sempre ofereceu sua garrafa de água para mim nos treinos... - ela brincou e o viu sorrir

\- Você pode. Mesmo – Aioria tocou em sua mão - Odiei como você saiu hoje... Eu posso fechar os olhos ou me virar, o que você preferir, mas beba comigo está bem?

Ela fez um sim com a cabeça:

\- Eu só quero dar um gole agora, não precisa se ... - antes que pudesse completar a sentença Aioria tocou nos lábios metálicos como se buscasse silenciá-la:

\- Por favor... tenho certeza que você não comeu nada essa noite, sente aqui, coma algo. Eu.. - ele olhou para trás, em direção ao mar e deixou seus lábios. - Eu não me lembro da última vez que vi uma Lua cheia daqui - o cavaleiro se afastou.

Marin observou-o passar pela mesa e seguir até os limites escuros do tablado. Pôde ver sua silhueta acomodando-se em um dos troncos que serviam de coluna para o lugar. Conhecia sua teimosia e sabia que nada que falasse o faria voltar. A ruiva tirou a máscara e se ajoelhou perante a mesa. Pelo tempo, realmente deveria estar com fome, mas seu estômago pesado expressava bem o nervosismo que sentia com esse encontro. Eles teriam horas para ficar juntos e poderiam finalmente completar o que queriam na outra noite. Mordiscou um salgado e provou o vinho tentando pensar em qualquer coisa para conversarem. Nenhuma palavra lhe vinha a mente para puxar alguma conversa e Aioria não ousou falar nada por um tempo. Haveria esse estranho silêncio se eles estivesses compartilhando a refeição como um casal normal?

Ela observou o círculo de luz que a lamparina formava no chão e reduziu a saída de óleo e consequentemente a iluminação. Levantou-se deixando máscara e vinho sobre a mesa e caminhou na penumbra até achar o tronco que Aioria estava encostado. Por mais que Marin fosse silenciosa, sabia que ele a ouvira se aproximar, contudo, ainda assim, o cavaleiro não esboçou nenhuma fala. A amazona soube então que ele estava tão nervoso quanto ela pelo momento de rara privacidade que compartilhavam. Passou pelo leonino e parou no limite máximo da casa. Olhou para a escuridão do terreno aos seus pés e contemplou a Lua cheia iluminando o mar. O som das ondas lembrava-a da primeira noite que se beijaram e sentiu sua ansiedade crescer:

\- Você escolheu bem esse lugar – sussurrou sem tirar os olhos do horizonte:

\- Pelo visto, não escolhi bem a comida... não está com fome?

\- Você está aqui e a comida está lá e eu...

\- Desculpa, eu só... - tocou seu ombro - Eu quero que você fique à vontade.

\- Eu sei – ela encostou o queixo na mão que a tocava e então se virou. Naquela luz podia ver levemente o contorno do corpo e tateou seu braço até chegar no rosto do amigo. Roçou os dedos em seus lábios e encurtou a distância dando um passo para frente. Seu hálito, quente e cheirando a vinho, a convidava para aproximar mais seus lábios dos seus. – Eu não estou com fome, eu só quero...

O beijou com volúpia. Queria esquecer aquelas garotas da festa que podiam corresponder seu sorriso e tê-lo sem nenhuma consequência. Queria esquecer suas inseguranças e se dedicar exclusivamente a senti-lo. O gosto doce da bebida a incentivava a manter o ritmo intenso dos lábios e ele a acompanhou por um bom tempo até que o ouviu murmurando:

\- A taça... - o loiro se inclinou e deixou o objeto no chão e não demorou a puxá-la para mais perto e voltar a beijá-la.

O atrito dos corpos nitidamente o excitava tanto quanto ela e uma onda de prazer a atingiu quando Aioria apoiou-se no tronco para aproximarem suas alturas. Nessa posição sua virilha atritava contra o volume de sua calça, aumentando mais seu desejo. As mãos dele começaram a explorar seu corpo, os lábios beijavam seu pescoço até chegarem a curva dos seios. Antes que pudesse puxar seu decote, Marin levou seu rosto próximo ao seu e disse hesitante:

\- Você trouxe preservativo? - desde a outra noite, havia pensado seriamente em entrar em uma farmácia das vilas e comprar uma camisinha, mas era impossível que fizesse isso sem levantar algum tipo de fofoca entre os habitantes. Independente do quanto as mulheres conquistaram liberdade sexual na última década*, uma mascarada chamaria a atenção procurando esse item. Poderia usar outras alternativas que sua mestra a ensinara, mas não era apenas a gravidez que a preocupava na troca de intimidades com Aioria.

\- Sim – respondeu beijando-a delicadamente – Mas se você n... - não o deixou terminar, calou-o continuando o beijo vagaroso.

Tirou sua blusa e escorregou os dedos para a calça, não estava com tanta pressa, mas imaginou que o aperto do jeans deveria estar incômodo com a crescente excitação e queria deixá-lo confortável. O leonino gemeu quando ela abriu o botão e a trouxe para mais perto. Era bom senti-lo sem aquele tecido grosso, seu órgão pulsava contra sua barriga e virilha provocando seus próprios gemidos com o atrito. A umidade entre suas pernas aumentava a cada carícia e Marin passou a se perguntar por que deveria enrolar mais? Esperara tanto tempo para voltar a senti-lo assim e todo seu corpo parecia eletrificado com o desejo latente. Queria-o por completo.

Tocou a ponta do membro rígido que escapava da cueca e o ouviu murmurar seu nome. Mantiveram o rosto colado, apenas analisando a respiração um do outro conforme ela descobria sua virilidade e ele abria o zíper de seu vestido. A vontade de ver seus olhos verdes no seu, de observar as reações de sua face a frustava um pouco, mas mantê-lo próximo assim lhe permitia sentir na pele a mínima variação de suas expressões contra seu rosto:

\- Eu adorei esse vestido em você – Aioria sussurrou enquanto escorregava vagarosamente o tecido pelo seu quadril. O vestido cedeu ao peso e caiu no chão. O cavaleiro, então, tateou seu quadril e roçou os dedos na renda de sua calcinha – De que cor é?

\- Branca – respondeu segurando o gemido de prazer que seu toque lhe provocava.

Sentia-o quente, com o coração e respiração acelerados, mas parecia determinado a conduzir cada etapa vagarosamente. Beijou-o e apertou os dedos em seu membro volumoso. Queria estimulá-lo a continuar a despi-la, a enlouquecer de desejo e penetrá-la, contudo demorou para que o cavaleiro cedesse. Foi ela que enlouquecia conforme sua língua explorava sua orelha, pescoço e seios. Parecia querer memorizar seu corpo com cada carícia.

Marin forçou os seios contra seu tórax musculoso e arqueou o joelho para senti-lo mais. Foi quando ele cedeu a excitação. Ouviu o som de plástico entre os gemidos e percebeu que ele pegara a camisinha. Se livraram do restante das roupas sem desgrudar os lábios. Ela acompanhou os sons do preservativo sendo colocado e tocou seu membro para se certificar do que ouvira. A posição de Aioria quase sentado no tronco facilitou para que, sem pensar muito, ela arqueasse os joelhos e deixasse seus corpos finalmente se encaixarem.

A sensação de prazer foi muito maior do que ela esperava. Nada próximo do que se lembrava. A química deles a assustava, mas não conseguia se preocupar com as consequências que essa atração lhe traria. Entregou-se ao deleite de senti-lo. Eles movimentaram os quadris juntos, os rostos colados entre cada gemido.

Ele a girou, posicionando seus quadris mais acima e encostando-a na árvore. Todos os seus pontos sensíveis eram perfeitamente atiçados na nova posição e ea ruiva se viu gemendo o nome de Aioria entre seus respiros ofegantes. Demorou para que percebesse que o atrito do tronco em suas costas começara a aranhar sua pele e, antes que falasse algo, o leonino a afastou um pouco da árvore:

\- Está te machucando, não é?

\- Tudo bem ... - a ruiva mordiscou seu lábio inferior e desenlaçou seu quadril. Beijando-o e levando-o a se ajoelhar junto com ela. - Eu não sei quanto as outras garotas, mas eu acho que falta um colchão aqui.

Marin sentiu-o apertar sua cintura possessivamente:

\- Não há nenhuma outra garota, Marin. - seu sussurro cálido foi muito mais sério do que esperava e fez seu coração acelerar. A declaração esboçou uma leve pontada de mágoa e a amazona se preocupou que seu comentário irônico geraria uma conversa desnecessária nesse momento.

\- Eu só.. estava brincando. Está tudo perfeito, com ou seu cama. - apressou-se em beijá-lo para que voltassem a intimidade que seus corpos almejavam. Por alguns segundos achou que ele protestaria, que voltaria a falar mais, contudo ele cedeu conforme Marin o guiou até o chão. - Você é perfeito.

Ela encaixou-o entre suas pernas sentindo-a preenchê-la novamente. Entre um longo beijo mantiveram seus corpos sincronizados até que a amazona afastou-se de seu rosto e se dedicou a apenas acelerar o movimento de seu quadril. Sentiu as mãos dele apertando seus seios e abriu as pálpebras encarando os dois brilhos esverdeados que reluziam a sua frente.

Oh, não. Não, não, não.

Podia ver suas expressões de deleite naquela penumbra. Podia ver que ele a fitava intensamente com seus olhos esmeralda. Naquele local que se deitaram a luminosidade da lamparina os alcançara e Aioria conseguia ver seu rosto descoberto.

* * *

 _*Estou considerando que a história se passa no fim da década de 70, seguindo a ideia do Kurumuda mesmo._

 _Não revisei esse capítulo e mudei várias coisas de última hora, mas depois devo edito aqui os erros grotescos que aparecerem. E o de sempre: não desisti da história, mas fiquei esperando mais reviews para escrever mais … mentira! Hahaha não estou conseguindo escrever mesmo com a correria =/, mas espero postar outro em 15 dias! Obrigada a todos que ainda estão lendo! =*_

EDIT: Alterei os parágrafos finais, na hora de colar o texto vi que acabei cortando umas coisas que não queria haha. Ah, a Sofistinha fez um comentário sobre Amazonas e outros métodos anticonceptivos e resolvi já introduzir isso aqui. Ia deixar mais para frente, mas como ela sugeriu, achei que faltou mesmo mostrar que o problema da Marin é mesmo a insegurança geral da relação com o Aioria... Enfim! Que venha o próximo capítulo "Vela" =*


	11. Vela (1)

Aos curiosos: esse post está completo no blog mavorsgreen! A segunda parte tem muita coisa a ser editada para a censura daqui, então vai demorar uns dias para postar aqui.

* * *

Aioria sabia o risco que corriam ao se entregar ao desejo naquele local. A escuridão da noite era preservada pela distância das vilas, mas era difícil se mover em um salão tão grande sem ter uma limitação que os guiasse. As lamparinas eram necessárias e sua real intenção era apagá-las antes de começarem a trocar carícias. Não lembrou de nada disso quando Marin se aproximou e começou a beijá-lo. Na verdade, desde a festa não conseguia pensar muito bem.

Foi muito difícil esquecer que ela ignorou seu convite na última semana. Não podia negar, seu orgulho estava ferido e se sentiu um tolo ao confabular um plano para que conseguissem se ver hoje. Sentia que apenas ele se esforçava para que se vessem e quase desistiu de entregar o bilhete a Lithos antes de sair do Santuário. A garota o conhecia bem e insistiu em ficar falando sobre Marin desde que soubera da festa, claramente jogando indiretas sobre a possibilidade de ajudar em um possível encontro dos dois. _"Ouvi dizer que os cavaleiros de prata vão poder voltar pela manhã, acho que você também pode voltar ao amanhecer, né?"._ Ao vê-lo escrever o convite na noite anterior, não sossegou até descobrir quem o fizera gastar tantos papéis para escrever apenas alguns parágrafos. E daí se ele não quisesse mais chamá-la? Não queria saber de dúvidas ou mágoas, logo no café da manhã já apareceu com o bilhete em mãos comunicando que o guardaria com muito carinho e entregaria para Marin mais tarde quando a encontrasse no ônibus. _"Era esse o plano, certo, mestre?" …_ Garota impossível.

A verdade é que mantivera-se receoso em relação ao "plano" até o momento que viu Marin. Seu ego não ficara satisfeito com seu silêncio e percebeu que dera mais atenção às garotas da vila para provocar qualquer tipo de reação caso ela estivesse observando a distância. Quando Aldebaran a cumprimentou, sentiu-se um idiota. Ver sua máscara pareceu fazê-lo lembrar o desafio daquele relacionamento, do quanto a amiga arriscaria ao tomar qualquer iniciativa sobre os olhos do restante do Santuário. E sim, sua presença estonteante também colaborou para que esquecesse seu orgulho fútil.

Sempre a achara linda independente da roupa que usara, contudo sentira sua boca salivar ao ver sua nuca exposta naquele coque. O vestido demarcava seu quadril e seios e o provoca a tocar sua cintura, a acompanhar suas curvas até desvendar as coxas cobertas pelo tecido leve. Sabia que a amiga atraía os olhares de outros cavaleiros do Santuário, porém foi uma surpresa perceber que aquele prateado insuportável ousara se aproximar. Detestava-o, já observara suas lutas no Santuário anteriormente e questionava-se como um garoto tão cruel pudera tornar-se cavaleiro de Athena. Não acreditava completamente que sua índole deveria ser equivalente ao dos mitos de sua armadura, mas era exatamente isso que presenciava a cada treino. Um olhar ferino a espera da próxima vítima faria. Seria tão ruim assim que todos aqueles moleques soubessem que Marin era … sua?

Sabia que isso não era verdade. Aquela aflição em seus olhos ao perceber que ele observava seu rosto revelado atestava isso. Enquanto ele... Se antes Aioria já se considerava completamente entregue aquela atração, agora que viu suas feições pela primeira vez ele teve certeza que nunca mais conseguiria se desvencilhar daquela mulher. Os olhos cor de mel puxados, o nariz pontiagudo, os lábios pequenos e bem delineados. Sua beleza exótica fizera seu coração acelerar e as palavras quase escaparam de sua boca. A amava... queria que ela soubesse disso, queria que Marin tivesse a mesma certeza que ele. Contudo, todo o deleite de sua expressão sumiu quando o encarou.

Sentiu que a perderia ali, naquele momento. Não interessava se estavam unidos como nunca antes, se esboçasse claramente seu amor, ele a perderia como Psiquê perdeu Eros quando ousou acender sua vela. Qualquer coisa que falasse estragaria tudo, então simplesmente forçou o corpo a sentar e a manteve junto de si. Tocou seu rosto fitando-a intensamente. Tirou a flor que complementava o seu coque e roçou os dedos em suas mechas até que seu cabelo cascateou pelos ombros e costas. Podia ver o desejo retornando em seu olhar e a beijou. Vagarosamente. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar e voltar a movimentar-se conforme ele acariciava sua cintura e pernas.

A conexão dos dois era perfeita. Somente ele via isso? Pôde ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome em meio aos gemidos de prazer e se perguntou quanto tempo Marin demoraria a ceder ao amor palpável que crescia entre os dois. Isso não era apenas sexo, não era apenas química repentina entre amigos:

\- Ioria... - poder vê-la falar seu nome aumentava sua excitação e o loiro intensificou seus movimentos.

Marin arqueou a coluna e fechou os olhos, mordia os lábios em uma tentativa falha de segurar seus gemidos crescentes. Vê-la sentindo tanto prazer o estimulava a acelerar mais seu ritmo e ele deixou seus sentidos se perderem quando os quadris da ruiva passaram a acompanhá-lo na mesma velocidade. Não soube dizer qual dos dois atingiu o ápice primeiro, mas uma estranha felicidade o envolveu quando ela roçou os dedos em seu cabelo e o fitou sem medo algum.

Mantiveram-se abraçados conforme a respiração de ambos voltava ao normal. Marin foi a primeira a tomar a iniciativa de separar seus corpos. Era estranho poder notar cada reação de suas expressões, em menos de quinze minutos presenciara deleite, temor, entrega e agora timidez... Enquanto ele retirava o preservativo, ela se afastou e Aioria temeu que pegaria suas roupas e fosse embora. Para sua surpresa, a ruiva ajoelhou-se próxima a mesa e começou a explorar o que havia em cada recipiente. Não levantou os olhos para encará-lo quando o cavaleiro se aproximou. Sentou a sua frente e colocou vinho na taça que ela deixara ali antes de procurá-lo. Antes de dar um gole, Marin finalmente o fitou. O olhar misterioso, intenso, parecia lê-lo como nunca alguém o fizera.

\- É verdade... - o loiro murmurou sorrindo – Você tem olhos de águia.

Viu sua face corar e o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios lembrou-lhe de quando apenas imaginava como seria sua expressão zombeteira. Deixou algumas mexas cobrirem seu rosto enquanto comia e Aioria pensou que ela ignoraria seu comentário, até que ela respirou fundo e murmurou:

\- Minha mestra dizia isso... - deu de ombros – Mas para mim era ela que tinha um olhar que lembrava muito o de uma águia. Viceral, intenso... como se buscasse ler minha alma.

A ruiva o encarou novamente e ele entendeu bem como Selene fazia Marin se sentir. Notou que ela segurava a máscara e soube que não poderia mais adiar uma conversa sobre seu juramento:

\- Eu fui … burra. Eu não devia ter te colocado naquele lugar sem ver direito e ...

\- Marin - Aioria tocou a mão que cobria a máscara e a apertou – Tudo bem. Eu também devia ter calculado melhor o que poderia acontecer hoje, mas acho que isso era inevitável de acontecer alguma hora. - ela fugiu de seu toque e cruzou os braços cobrindo os seios. Evitava encará-lo – Ei, Marin... está tudo bem, eu não me imp

\- Ioria... - a voz dela soou fraca e o leonino sentiu o peito pesar ao imaginar a confusão que a amazona sentia. - Será que podemos não conversar sobre isso agora?

Ele respirou fundo:

\- Você está arrependida?

Marin manteve o olhar sobre na máscara por um tempo até que o fitou. Em meio a uma expressão melancólica, ela sorriu levemente e o respondeu negando com a cabeça.

Aioria sorriu aliviado. Não queria perdê-la, não queria que ela fosse embora, ainda poderia tê-la por mais algumas horas e aproveitaria cada segundo para demonstrar como a amava. Para demonstrar que ele não tinha medo de que assumissem um compromisso.

Levantou-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão. A ruiva o acompanhou até uma das redes do salão e sentaram juntos de frente para o mar. Ele puxou uma manta para cobri-la e ela acomodou em seu corpo por um bom tempo. Era nítido que ambos temiam uma conversa e estavam priorizando os minutos que tinham para ficar juntos. E isso bastava para Aioria por enquanto.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews animadas do outro post!


	12. Vela (2)

_** Como disse na edição do post anterior, esse capítulo está completo e sem censuras lá no blog mavorsgreen. Se você se incomoda com muitas descrições, me avise em uma review ou mp que vou tentar censurar mais ainda aqui '-'... (ou não! tenho que seguir o ritmo que o casal impõe na narrativa também, haha). Quem curtiu os outros capítulos sem censura, recomendo ler no blog mesmo, a partir do "Leo" tem muita diferença entre as duas postagens. Agradeço a quem se dá ao trabalho de comentar! Especialmente quem nem fala português! Me sinto menos sozinha na paixonite pelo casal quando vocês comentam, haha. =*_

* * *

Por um bom tempo ficaram ali observando a Lua percorrer seu caminho pelo céu escuro. O Cavaleiro de Leão aproximou mais o rosto das mechas ruivas e sentiu o aroma familiar estimulando seus sentidos. Ela tinha razão quando comentou sobre o colchão, os dois mereciam uma cama hoje. Após tantas semanas de trabalho cansativo e encontros furtivos, seria maravilhoso poder acariciá-la sem se preocupar com superfícies ásperas. Porém...se estivessem em algum quarto, a iluminação não os teria surpreendido.

Não pensou muito bem o que aconteceria hoje, queria apenas vê-la mais e pensou em todo o conforto de um encontro comum. Visualizara que ela poderia comer, que poderiam ficar juntos na rede, mas não pensou tanto em como seria o desfecho da tensão sexual que os cercava. Talvez evitou o pensamento por não querer que ela achasse que queria apenas finalizar o que começaram nos outros dias. Sim, em sua presença seu corpo reagia como o de um adolescente lotado de hormônios, era inegável, contudo sua prioridade nos últimos dias era assegurá-la de que poderia confiar nele. Ao ponto de deixá-lo tirar o artefato.

Aioria sonhou com isso em algumas noites, como seria se ele tivesse tirado sua máscara naquele pôr do sol. Ela disse que confiava que ele não tiraria, contudo nos sonhos suas falas eram outras. Pedia-lhe para tirar, que seria ele o homem escolhido para ver seu rosto... E só então se entregariam ao resto. Não se importava se a fantasia era romântica demais para um homem, ignorava se isso era ou não como um homem deveria pensar. Era o que ele queria: primeiro sua alma, primeiro ver seu rosto com sua permissão e só então poder explorar cada parte iluminada de seu corpo.

A cada segundo de silêncio perpetuado, aumentava sua dúvida se agora ela se sentia uma refém dele. O que a amazona temia tanto? Era não querer que ele achasse que agora seria obrigado a se comprometer? Ou simplesmente não queria amá-lo?

Sentiu um amargor na boca com o último pensamento. Em alguns momentos Marin parecia enciumada de outras mulheres, contudo em outros, nos mais inoportunos, brincava com essa possibilidade como se não quisesse que ele fosse só seu:

\- Seu coração está batendo tão forte...- ouviu-a sussurrar antes de sentir seu toque sobre o peito. Roçou o nariz no dele e continuou a falar, os lábios bem próximos do seu – Está tudo bem mesmo?

\- Sim, é só que... Deixa para lá, não é boa ideia falar sobre isso agora.

Marin respirou fundo e subiu as mãos para o seu rosto:

\- O que é? Antes você estava calmo, agora está pensando em alguma coisa que está te incomodando...

\- Não gosto que você pense que eu estou com outras mulheres além de você. - A amazona recuou um pouco o rosto. Sabia que falara mais ríspido do que o necessário, contudo já segurou tantas coisas naquela noite, que pelo menos isso ele falaria do seu jeito independente do quanto temia a reação dela.

\- Isso é sobre o meu comentário de antes, do colchão? - a voz de Marin soou muita mais suave do que ele esperava. Aioria se arrependeu por ter deixado a lamparina na mesa, queria ver seus olhos e estudar suas expressões:

\- Sim... Eu nunca trouxe alguém aqui.

\- Desculpa. Não queria te chatear, não foi uma acusação, foi realmente só uma brincadeira. - podia sentir a tensão do corpo da ruiva nos segundos que se seguiram antes que continuasse a falar. - Nós não combinamos nada, então não teria problema se você ficasse com outras mulheres também.

"O motivo que não combinamos nada é que você nunca quer falar sobre o está acontecendo..." pensou. Sentia uma mescla de raiva e decepção, era isso que ela queria, que eles nunca tivessem um relacionamento concreto? Aioria tocou em seus ombros:

\- Quando você me perguntou se eu já havia feito isso com outras amazonas, achei que você tinha entendido, Marin... Eu **não quero** ficar com outras mulheres. Você realmente não vê problema? Você quer ficar com outros?

\- Não, Ioria... Eu … - Marin voltou a aproximar seu rosto e encostou a testa na sua – É bom saber que você não quer ficar com outras, eu também não quero ficar com mais ninguém. Mesmo. Eu fui sincera antes, o que está acontecendo entre nós é perfeito.

Seus lábios beijaram-no suavemente fazendo sua raiva desaparecer. Marin manteve o ritmo lento por um tempo até que mordeu seu lábio inferior e murmurou:

\- Você se importa se voltarmos para mesa? Eu estou com fome.

Aioria a acompanhou até a área iluminada da casa. Enquanto ele pegava uma das lamparinas e trazia para mais perto, Marin se afastou para a área que tirara suas roupas. Achou que colocaria o vestido, mas quando ela voltou para mesa continuava usando a manta, mas entre um andar e outro pôde ver que ela vestira a calcinha branca. A amazona entregou suas vestimentas e deixou o vestido sobre o colo, sentando-se ao seu lado em uma almofada:

\- Você quer que eu me vista? - O loiro murmurou curioso observando-a servir vinho para os dois.

Antes que ela respondesse, Aioria já pegara a cueca para vestir:

\- Não. - Seus pequenos olhos fitaram a área que ele cobria com a cueca e percorreram um caminho vagaroso até chegar em seu rosto. Fitou-o intensamente e sorriu. Apesar de aparentar timidez, o leonino pôde ver malícia em seu olhar. - Você não precisava colocar nada! Eu só trouxe porque estava tudo junto.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado e aceitou a taça que lhe foi oferecida. Rapidamente se inclinou e robou-lhe um beijo:

\- É muito bom ver seu sorriso.

A ruiva lhe respondeu apenas rindo e finalmente após tanta tensão eles voltaram a conversar como não faziam há semanas. Enquanto comiam e bebiam, dialogaram sobre como foi toda a experiência nas vilas, a situação do Santuário em relação ao governo ateniense e o que a população grega realmente pensava sobre eles. Aioria não se importaria se todas as suas noites fossem e Lithos eram ótimas companhias, mas nada se comparava com a felicidade que ele estava sentindo agora. Na presença dela, conseguia esquecer um pouco toda a responsabilidade que sua armadura lhe exigia.

Notou que a amazona ficou séria subitamente. Estavam falando sobre a festa em si e os gemidos suspeitos que ouviram entre as árvores. Ela abraçou os joelhos e o movimento fez a manta escorregar e expor suas costas. Marin encarou a taça de vinho vazia e manteve o olhar enquanto murmurou:

\- Amanhã tudo voltará ao normal.

Inevitavelmente Aioria admirou sua silhueta esguia exposta. Os seios arrebitados, o braço definido, a curva de seu quadril delineada pela renda branca da calcinha.. Ela tinha noção de como era sensual?

\- Sim... - disse encarando-a intensamente - e nós poderemos marcar nossos treinos.

Marin correspondeu seu sorriso e fitou-o com a mesma intensidade por um tempo. Não havia nada demais naquelas palavras, contudo sua expressão demonstrava que pudera ler o desejo em seu olhar e se permitiu também admirá-lo naquela iluminação. A iniciativa do primeiro toque foi dela. A amazona pegou uma mecha e colocou atrás de sua orelha, sussurrando:

\- A cor da sua pele é invejável. Você é o que rotulam de beleza grega, Leo.

O cavaleiro sorriu e beijou a mão que acariciava o seu rosto. Marin abaixou os joelhos e se inclinou vagarosamente para beijá-lo. Seu olhar o fisgou por dolorosos segundos até que suas bocas se conectaram. Esse beijo foi muito diferente de todos os outros da noite. A conexão estabelecida lembrou-o da primeira vez que se beijaram. Não havia mais a ansiedade das últimas semanas, ambos se deixaram levar por um ritmo vagaroso, atiçando seu desejo a cada novo toque. Se antes ele memorizou suas expressões apenas pelo toque ou respiração, agora memorizava observando as nuances de seu traço e olhar.

Aioria ousou levar sua língua ao pescoço e ombros. Antes estava tão fascinado com seu rosto que não se dedicara a observar seus belos seios. Tocou-os apreciando seu volume, sua cor, sua maciez. A amazona inclinou o corpo quando ele finalmente levou sua boca até um deles lambendo a área mais sensível:

\- Você é linda... - murmurou.

Continuou a beijar sua pele observando não apenas sua bela aparência, mas também as reações de Marin. Ela tendia a dar um leve sorriso em meio aos seus gemidos de prazer ou mordia o lábio inferior controlando algum murmúrio. Provavelmente a ruiva não fazia ideia do quanto vê-la assim aumentava o seu desejo e Aioria precisou se controlar para não acelerar as coisas. Eles já haviam seguido essa trilha rápida e foi maravilhoso, contudo queria aproveitaria cada nova reação daquele rosto. Queria descobrir cada canto de sua pele que não vira anteriormente.

Ele aproveitou a inclinação de seu corpo para mudar de posição de modo que pudesse descer mais sua língua. Explorou suas costelas e cintura até chegar no umbigo e continuar até os limites da roupa íntima. Da outra vez que aproximou tanto o rosto dessa área percebeu o quão tensa ela ficara e não insistiu para continuar. Contudo dessa vez era diferente, percebia pela abertura de suas pernas, pelo modo como as costas se aproximavam mais do chão, que Marin almejava que continuasse. Não havia vergonha em seu rosto, estava corada pela excitação, pelo desejo e observava-o atentamente a medida que Aioria descia mais até sua área mais íntima. Delicadamente ele afastou o tecido branco e deixou-se levar pelo cheiro e gosto de Marin:

\- Ioria... - o modo como sussurrava seu nome o deixava mais excitado. Apenas ela o chamava assim e era delicioso poder ouvir isso como reação de uma carícia tão íntima.

Ele intensificou o ritmo de sua carícia e percebeu que os quadris dela começaram a se movimentar acompanhando-o. Ele nunca sentira tanta vontade de dar prazer a uma mulher como agora. Marin tocou seus ombros e pediu ofegante:

\- Vem cá. Quero você.

\- Tem certeza? - murmurou sem parar de beijar sua região mais íntima.

\- Sim, por favor...

Como seria bom se encaixassem seus corpos agora, sem pestanejar. Queria senti-la por completo e imaginou se ela se lembrava nesse momento que precisavam se alguma proteção. Jamais arriscaria algo assim sem sua permissão e, por sorte a calça jeans estava muito perto e ele não demorou a achar a camisinha no bolso da calça. Marin observava-o ofegante enquanto ele tirava a cueca e abria a proteção. A amazona colocou-se de joelhos e o auxiliou a colocar o preservativo.

O loiro se ajoelhou e eles se beijaram com volúpia. Aioria a deitou nas almofadas e a despiu por completo observando a beleza de suas beleza torneadas. Fitou cada detalhe de seu ventre, seios, pescoço, queixo, lábios até que escorregou o corpo para que completassem sua carícia. Demorou para que ele aumentasse o ritmo, a cada movimento o cavaleiro deleitava-se com a sensação de tê-la, com seu olhar intenso, com seus gemidos. Quando o fez, ela levantou as pernas e o manteve firmemente entre as suas coxas incentivando-o a penetrá-la com maios vigor. Ele voltou a desacelerar e controlou-se para prolongar o prazer de cada investida. Marin beijava seu pescoço e fincava os dedos em suas costas, a respiração começou a ficar tão ofegante quanto a sua e o Cavaleiro de Leão mordiscou sua orelha. Murmurou:

\- Quero sentir você assim todos os dias...

\- Ah.. eu também, Ioria – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior – Por favor. Continua. Mais forte.

Ele estava disposto a recusar o pedido e continuar seu plano de aproveitá-la lentamente, entretanto Marin movimentou os quadris, impondo um ritmo acelerado que o fez mudar de ideia. Podia sentir a proximidade do ápice e seria em vão resistir. Acompanhou seus movimentos até que a viu ceder ao prazer e não pôde mais segurar.

Aioria deitou-se ao seu lado e a trouxe para que ficasse sobre seu peito. O modo como Marin o olhava era tão cheio de carinho que ele não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso pensando na possibilidade que a amazona o amava também. A ruiva acariciou seu tórax suavemente e murmurou:

\- Isso foi...

Ele beijou sua testa:

\- Sim...

Viu a luz da lamparina tremeluzir em seu rosto redondo. Seus corpos estavam quentes e suados, mas Aioria podia sentir a diminuição de temperatura. Estava bem tarde e sabia que em poucas horas o dia amanheceria, seria bom dormir ao seu lado ou melhor, já que não tinham um colchão, ele não se incomodaria de ser um para ela. Estava prestes a fazer essa proposta quando percebeu que Marin já adormecera sobre seu peito. O cavaleiro esperou um pouco mais até que viu sua respiração ficar mais pesada e, então, apagou a lamparina. Puxou a manta para cobri-los e girou-a para que ficasse sobre ele. Seu peso não o incomodava nem um pouco e logo ele caiu no sono, feliz pelo seu físico de cavaleiro possibilitar essa oportunidade de senti-la tão perto por mais algumas horas.


	13. Mudanças

Era um dia insuportavelmente quente. Já estava na Grécia há pouco mais que um ano e ainda assim seu corpo estranhava o calor e a umidade excessiva do Santuário. A máscara piorava o problema e não era para menos que muitas meninas desmaiavam durantes os treinos árduos. A pequena arena estava nos limites da Vila das Amazonas, não entendia porque deveriam usar o artefato se supostamente os homens não poderiam entrar sem permissão expressa naquele lugar.

Seu corpo doía pela luta intensa que exercia contra uma das garotas mais velhas de seu grupo de treinamento. Não eram as pancadas que lhe causavam dor, seus músculos ardiam por forçá-los constantemente a se esquivar de cada golpe que ela tentava lhe dar. Marin não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que estava furiosa com seu método furtivo. Sabia que não era forte como a mais experimente, então, cansava-a se esquivando por um bom tempo até que lhe dava um golpe certeiro para derrubá-la.

Um silêncio repentino se fez na arena. Marin observou como cada dupla parou uma a uma seu respectivo treinamento para ver o que fizera as instrutoras se silenciarem. Sua oponente fez o mesmo e ambas seguiram a direção que todas as cabeças olhavam. Descendo as arquibancadas de pedra estavam duas figuras altivas. Sabia que o silêncio não se dera pela presença da mulher da dupla, uma amazona morena que nunca vira. O comportamento adverso se dera graças a presença do outro visitante, um cavaleiro de cabelo longo e loiro. Ambos eram desconhecidos, mas a mulher lhe chamou muito mais a atenção do que o belo rapaz.

O queixo inclinado de maneira confiante, as passadas leves, as enormes asas tatuadas no braço. Não conseguia parar de observar aquela amazona, havia algo em sua postura que atiçava sua curiosidade. Apertou os olhos tentando visualizar melhor qual era o desenho do _case_ que ela levava nas costas, seria uma águia? Notou novamente as tatuagens no braço e fez a correspondência das asas, sim, aquela amazona era dona da armadura de águia:

\- Elas não são muito novas para usarem máscaras? - ouvi-a perguntar com uma voz de escárnio. A mentora que se aproximara para lhe dar boa tarde tentou explicar sobre o motivo da vestimenta, mas a mulher a ignorou rapidamente – Tá, tá, tudo bem... Nenhuma delas tem armadura, correto?

Marin não conseguiu entender muito bem o que as amazonas mais velhas lhe responderam ou o diálogo que se seguiu. Ela não compreendia grego com tanta fluência para seguir as falas rápidas daquela mulher ou as palavras gaguejadas das demais da roda. Não demorou muito até que a amazona de prata afastou-se do grupo e ficou de frente para as meninas da arena:

\- Olá, aspirantes. O Santuário pediu que eu viesse aqui e escolhesse uma de vocês para ser minha pupila. Alguém interessada?

As garotas se entreolharam, Marin não precisava ver seus rostos para saber que estavam confusas. A pergunta foi uma surpresa e não sabiam como esboçar qualquer reação. Todas estavam ali compartilhando os ensinamentos básicos e esperando a próxima etapa de um treinamento.

\- Tsc... - Impaciente, a guerreira de prata colocou no chão a caixa que continha sua armadura e fez um gesto com as mãos para que se aproximassem. - Quem estiver interessada, por favor se aproxime, o restante saia da arena, ok?

Marin esperava que todas ficassem, mas das garotas que entraram na mesma leva que ela, somente duas permaneceram. As outras dez eram um pouco mais experientes e, bem, pelo tempo de treinamento, deveriam ter prioridade para serem escolhidas. Seria tão ousado assim demonstrar que ela queria a experiência daquela amazona?

Notou o rapaz loiro logo atrás da visitante. Suas feições eram tão delicadas que poderia ser confundido com uma mulher e seu olhar sereno parecia estudar uma a uma das garotas que restaram. Seu semblante calmo transformou-se em diversão quando a amazona lhe murmurou algo. Ele riu e começou a se afastar indo em direção a saída da arena. Nas próximas falas da mulher, Marin entendeu o porque de sua saída:

\- Muito bem, preciso que vocês tirem as máscaras. Misty vai ficar na porta vigiando caso algum maluco queira entrar para casar ou ser morto por vocês..

Marin sorriu por de trás do artefato. Ela já simpatizara com aquela mulher. Um pouco de ironia nesse lugar árido aliviava a responsabilidade que se esperava daquelas meninas. Observou-a tirando sua máscara. O cansaço de seus traços surpreendeu a ruiva, esperava que tivesse talvez o dobro de sua idade, mas notando as rugas demarcando o rosto especulou que tivesse o triplo. Tinha olhos tão escuros quanto seu cabelo e seu sorriso irônico combinava bem com o tom sarcástico que falara até agora. Ela pulou na arena e observou uma a uma:

\- Eu não pedi para vocês tirarem as máscaras?

Ainda confusas, as jovens tiraram a vestimenta e aguardaram enquanto a mulher se dirigia até as armas colocadas de lado pelas instrutoras. A amazona pegou dois bastões de madeira e se aproximou da roda que a aguardava. Casualmente batia uma das armas no chão e passou na frente do grupo analisando friamente cada garota. O batuque constante aumentava a tensão daquela análise e quando trocou olhares com Marin, a ruiva teve certeza que ela não tinha chance alguma de ser sua pupila. Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável e provavelmente seu rosto demonstrou o quanto estava intimidada por sua presença. A Amazona de Águia esticou o braço e entregou um bastão para uma das garotas mais velhas da roda:

\- Venha. Mostre-me o que você sabe.

Aquela foi a primeira a ser desafiada. Por quase meia hora, Marin assistiu as adolescentes serem chamadas. E derrotadas. Era curioso como para cada uma, o método de batalha mudava, para as garotas que Marin sabia que eram mais cautelosas, ela já começava com um ritmo intenso que as obrigava a se defender sem pestanejar por vários minutos; as mais rápidas ela aguardava o golpe e então forçava o atrito do bastão contra a própria garota. Diferentes métodos, mas as consequência era sempre a mesma: todas as concorrentes acabaram no chão sem fôlego. A ruiva sentiu as mãos gelarem quando percebeu que seria a última a lutar.

Pegou o bastão no chão e encarou a Amazona de Águia. O que seria usado contra ela? Sabia que era cautelosa, mas também era muito rápida quando necessário. Para sua surpresa, a desafiante não forçou uma aproximação por um bom tempo. Mantiveram-se próximas, o bastão em posição de defesa pronto para qualquer movimento, mas Marin sabia que não era a batalha física que estava sendo travada ali. Por segundo algum ela abandonou os olhos negros da amazona, nem mesmo quando esta forçou o bastão contra o dela. Sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo com aquele atrito, era como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse invadido seus ossos e a incentivava a manter os braços firmes:

\- Quem é você? - ouviu o sussurro da outra e nem acreditou quando respondeu sem pestanejar.

\- Marin. Eu sou Marin.

A morena sorriu, misteriosa, e estreitou as pálpebras:

\- Marin... Eu sou Selene. - murmurou e aumentou a pressão no bastão – Seus olhos.. Você é muito diferente das outras garotas daqui.

Ela forçou os braços e conseguiu distanciar Selene. O comentário a irritou. Sim, ela era japonesa e não precisava de mais uma pessoa no Santuário fazendo comentários ferinos sobre sua inferioridade. Começou a golpeá-la e seu ataque foi defendido todas as vezes até que a amazona chocou o bastão precisamente contra o seu e uma nova eletricidade preencheu seus músculos. Estava refém daquele olhar indagador e Marin estranhou como seu corpo não cedia aquela pressão pujante:

\- Você está sentindo também, não é?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos. Ela estaria falando dessa onda elétrica que incomodava seu corpo a cada novo choque do bastão?

\- Não fui apenas eu que percebi que você tem olhos de águia, garota. - Marin tentou entender para que local ela olhou de relance e demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar que era ali que estava o case da armadura de águia. - Essa conexão de cosmos é rara. Eu deveria ter ido direto em você, mas o que as outras aprenderiam com isso?

Ela empurrou Marin e aproveitou a distância para atingir suas canelas com o bastão. A ruiva caiu na terra e em meio ao pó que subiu ela viu o bastão ser postado no chão rente a sua orelha. Como todas as outras da arena, foi ridiculamente derrotada . Estava confusa com as últimas falas de Selene. O que ela estava dizendo? Que a armadura de águia a escolhera? Isso era ridículo.

A mulher se inclinou para ela, seus grandes olhos escuros analisavam sua face. Esboçou um sorriso singelo, o único que Marin viu até agora sem resquício de escárnio:

\- Você vai ter que confiar em mim... – sussurrou e ofereceu-lhe a mão. Marin aceitou o convite e levantou-se. Escutou-a falando, bem próxima – Eu posso ver que vai ser difícil para você, mas você vai ter que se esforçar para confiar em mim. Você vai conseguir fazer isso, águia?

\- A garota luta bem – a voz de Aioria ao seu lado a fez voltar ao seu presente.

Marin observou a batalha de armas brancas que se travava no centro do coliseu. Misty lutava contra uma amazona de bronze há alguns minutos e claramente se divertia por ter encontrado algum oponente a altura. A menina normalmente era afobada no corpo a corpo contra os cavaleiros de Prata, mas com o bastão de madeira demonstrava uma estratégia excelente. Observar aquela luta fizera Marin sentir uma estranha nostalgia dos tempos que treinara com Selene. A mentora mudou sua vida e a cada mês era mais difícil de ignorar o quanto sentia sua falta.

Por que nunca lhe respondera? Sabia que Selene rompera silenciosamente sua relação com o Santuário, escolhê-la para herdar a armadura de águia fez parte desse processo, mas não esperava que sumisse completamente depois que Marin deixasse a Creta.

Sentiu um toque leve em sua mão e olhou os dedos de Aioria roçando casualmente nos seus. Deixara a mão para trás como se estivesse apenas se inclinando para olhar melhor a luta, mas a ruiva já conhecia as maneiras sutis que o amigo encontrou de acariciá-la naquele lugar . Observou suas costas largas e imaginou como ele se sentia em relação ao próprio mentor. Já era ruim o suficiente ter uma mentora conhecida por seus comentários irônicos contra o Santuário, imagina ter um que efetivamente foi acusado de traição. Se a personalidade rebelde de Selene era admirada por muitos, as suspeitas contra Aioros acarretavam somente ódio e uma reputação terrível. Sempre desconfiou que Selene não acreditava em nenhuma dessas histórias, jamais a vira falando qualquer coisa negativa contra Aioros, muito pelo contrário. Sempre seu tom era repleto de admiração ao contar sobre alguma aventura que lutaram juntos, nunca fazia distinção dele para os outros companheiros de batalha. Inclusive, lembrava-se de tê-la ouvido falar sobre o talento precoce de Aioria mais de uma vez. A ruiva tinha uma estranha sensação de que a mentora condenava essas suspeitas, mas nunca a ouviu falar diretamente que desconfiava da liderança do Santuário.

Subitamente o urro da arena dispersou novamente seus pensamentos e Marin voltou a prestar atenção na luta. A garota conseguira derrubar Misty que não demorou a se levantar e investir novos golpes contra ela. A poeira avermelhada tingira seu cabelo e vestes de marrom e Marin podia imaginar o quanto ele estava se divertindo com aquilo:

\- Ele adora um desafio – a amazona murmurou inclinando-se sobre os joelhos e ficando na mesma posição que Aioria. Os dedos se afastaram, mas propositalmente roçou o ombro desnudo contra o braço dele e manteve a proximidade:

\- Não dá para ver pelo rosto dele...

\- Quando ele fica bravo, parece que uma veia vai saltar de sua testa... e começa um diálogo infinito sobre o porquê da sua técnica estar errada, como você pode melhorar etc. Mesmo que seja ele quem esteja perdendo… Nunca reparou?

O loiro voltou o rosto para ela esboçando um sorriso irresistível:

\- Hahahaha, acho que só o vi fazendo isso com você.

Ela deu de ombros e riu. Era realmente muito difícil resistir a vontade de acariciar as mechas loiras do leonino, seu cabelo acompanhavam a brisa leve do fim de tarde, ora ocultando, ora revelendo seu belo rosto. Assim como muitos outros dias, eles se encontraram hoje na arena antes de voltarem para suas respectivas casas. Mesmo que não conseguissem treinar, acabavam se encontrando por alguns minutos ali e acompanhavam uma batalha juntos. Era bom se sentir tão à vontade para conversar com ele. Quando todo o envolvimento começou, temia que não conseguissem dialogar como antes, mas depois de toda a tensão da noite da festa, pareceu que a química de suas conversas voltara a fluir normalmente. Apenas sentar ao seu lado e ouvir sua voz, dava um toque especial aos seus afazeres e percebeu que as obrigações do Santuário, incluindo a máscara, não a incomodavam mais tanto assim.

O leonino vira seu rosto. Sim, isso era... bem sério, mas naquela noite ele não demonstrou nenhum temor pelo novo passo de sua intimidade. O simples fato de Aioria conhecer suas expressões lhe dava uma estranha sensação de que não estava mais sozinha nesse lugar.

Desde que tudo voltara ao normal no Santuário, há duas semanas, eles não trocaram mais nenhuma carícia. No máximo toques e sussurros furtivos em uma luta ou na arquibancada. Ambos andavam extremamente atarefados com suas funções e conseguiam se ver no máximo nesses fins de tarde. Contudo, era nítida o aumento de intimidade dos dois, o quanto confiavam um no outro. Marin sentia sua falta e podia perceber que a cada novo entardecer, Aioria se aproximava com um olhar mais... intenso. Faminto. A ruiva temia que logo mais ambos não resistiriam e fariam algo por impulso a vista de todos.

Os olhos esmeraldas continuavam a encará-la intensamente ignorando completamente a luta na arena. A vontade de beijá-lo a fez morder o lábio inferior. Sabia que queria um novo beijo tanto quando ela, mas precisavam disfarçar o desejo. A amazona apontou para arena, Misty investia vários golpes seguidos contra a garota:

\- Amanhã... lutamos? - ela murmurou a pergunta.

\- Tenho uma reunião... - o sorriso do leonino se desmanchou - Não sei se consigo chegar a tempo. E se...

A voz de Aioria foi abafada pelos urros da arquibancada. A amazona de bronze perdera a luta e Misty foi aplaudido por todos. Marin e Aioria se levantaram, mas não imitaram os demais, sabiam que o Cavaleiro de Lagarto não se importava com aplausos de um treino padrão e apenas o observaram enquanto ajudava a garota a se levantar. Aioria se aproximou e encostou em seu cotovelo, dando mais espaço para os presentes dispersarem. Pôde ouvi-lo sussurrar:

\- E de manhã, você está ocupada?

\- Só se for antes das 7h, ou seja... – ela riu, apreciando o cheiro de seu corpo tão próximo.

Marin sabia que ele iria propor mais alguma coisa, porém a voz serena de Misty o interrompeu:

\- Olá, Aioria.

O Cavaleiro de Leão largou seu cotovelo e calmamente se afastou:

\- Oi, Misty. A menina de bronze deu mais trabalho que o normal?

\- É.. ela está treinando com o grupo de Aldebaran, é bem nítido o aprimoramento dela. - apesar das palavras de elogio, a voz de Misty esboçava tanta indiferença quanto seu rosto. Ele fixou o olhar frio na amazona ruiva – Marin, podemos conversar?

\- Oh, claro.

\- Bem, eu já vou, então. Boa noite!

\- Tchau, Aioria – Marin pôde perceber seu olhar preocupado antes que se virasse. O Cavaleiro sabia que Misty normalmente a escolhia para acompanhá-lo em alguma tarefa, mas desconfiou que a preocupação de Aioria não era sobre alguma missão fora do Santuário. Assim com ela, provavelmente temia que Misty estava prestes a lhe dar uma bronca pelas indiscrições do casal nos últimos dias:

\- Bem, - ele apontou para os degraus da arquibancada e Marin o seguiu enquanto saíam do estádio – vejo que você e Aioria não estão mais brigados?

\- Nunca estivemos brigados...

O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha e a olhou de relance:

\- Desde que paramos de ajudar as vilas, percebi que vocês retornaram os treinos e estão se falando como antes. Até com mais frequência.

Marin engoliu em seco. Desde aquele dia na praia, Misty nunca mais lhe questionou sobre seu envolvimento com o leonino. Imaginava que sua observação meticulosa não ignorou as mudanças sutis de comportamento dos dois, contudo não se sentia à vontade para admitir que havia realmente mais entre eles do que a amizade. Não queria envolvê-lo expressamente nesse segredo, então respirou fundo e disse calmamente:

\- Normal voltarmos para a rotina, não é? É sempre bom treinar com ele.

Misty esboçou um sorriso misterioso e ficou em silêncio até os degraus acabarem. Esperava por mais alguma pergunta, contudo, o Cavaleiro de Lagarto apenas continuou a andar até umas das trilhas que saíam da área de treino e, então, mudou de assunto:

\- Algol te disse que o Santuário liberou o intercâmbio?

\- Não, que ótimo! - A amazona se sentiu um pouco culpada. Ela interviu de boa vontade nos contatos iniciais para a viagem de Algol acontecer, mas a ansiedade do cavaleiro a incomodou algumas vezes. Marin percebeu que o cavaleiro tentará falar com ela hoje, mas preferiu continuar lutando até ele ir embora. Achava que, novamente, iria reclamar que o Santuário estava demorando para dar alguma resposta. Ou que a ilha deveria ser belíssima, os cavaleiros ágeis etc etc... - Eles já sabem quem de Creta virá?

\- Provavelmente será alguém mais experiente...

Marin tinha uma esperança ridícula que talvez Selene viesse acompanhando o cavaleiro escolhido para o intercâmbio. Ela tinha relações abertas com o Santuário, seria ótimo que continuasse a ensinar amazonas por aqui. Imaginava como seria sua vida agora sem os treinos árduos. Tsc, duvidava que a mestra largara de vez suas habilidades, com ou sem armadura, provavelmente estava ajudando os cavaleiros cretenses a se aprimorar. Misty pareceu ler seus pensamentos:

\- Ela não virá, Marin... Acho difícil que Selene pise aqui mais alguma vez.

As falas do Cavaleiro de Lagarto confirmava sua desconfiança que a intenção de Selene era realmente romper com o Santuário. Ele conhecia sua mentora muito bem, não apenas fizera parte de seu treinamento com ela, mas também era um grande amigo e possivelmente sabia exatamente o que fez a amazona não querer mais proteger Athena. Ela podia apostar que tinha algo a ver com a traição de Aioros, nunca teve certeza se seu rancor era por ser grande amiga de um traidor, ou se não acreditava na acusação do Santuário. Queria questionar Misty, contudo não teve coragem, apenas perguntou:

\- … você acha que ela ainda está em Creta?

\- Eu **sei** que não.

\- Ela te falou algo? Disse aonde está?

\- Não, Marin... Mas pense. Selene sempre teve um espírito inquieto, ela não aguentaria continuar envolvida por mais tempo. A máscara, os deveres...

\- … Aioros – Marin ousou murmurar e sentiu um calafrio com o olhar cortante que Misty lhe deu.

O loiro olhou para trás e para frente, obviamente buscando algum sinal de que alguém os ouvira, contudo o único grupo de amazonas visto estava a muitos metros a frente:

\- Sim. Você sabe que ela sempre questionou a traição. - ele sussurrou mantendo a expressão soturna - Dizem que outros o fizeram também, mas ou saíram do Santuário, ou foram mortos... Não duvido que ela aguentou ficar aqui só para investigar melhor o que realmente aconteceu.

A amazona não sabia o que dizer. Toda a polêmica envolvendo Aioros sempre lhe pareceu suspeita, especialmente se pensasse em sua relação com Aiolia... Como um possível traidor teria criado um irmão tão justo, bondoso e, principalmente, tão fiel a Athena? O tom que Misty falara sobre o assunto lhe demonstrou que, como ela, tinha suas dúvidas sobre as acusações, mas sua expressão soturna era um aviso que não gostaria de continuar falando sobre aquilo. Claro, se Aioros não tentou matar Athena, por que o Mestre do Santuário o acusou? O representante da deusa estaria mentindo?

\- Talvez ela tenha descoberto algo... - Marin murmurou evitando o olhar de Misty e observando as árvores que circundavam o caminho. Respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo – Mas eu sei que você não me chamou para falar de conspirações, certo? Para onde está me guiando?

O cavaleiro de prata desmanchou a expressão preocupada e deu um sorriso misterioso:

\- Sou realmente terrível em conversa fiada. Veja o que essa conversa nos levou - apontou para mais uma bifurcação da trilha e seguiu por ela – Queria fazer uma surpresa, mas sou péssimo em surpresas também...

Marin riu e estreitou sua visão tentando ver o que havia mais para frente daquele caminho:

\- Como assim, Misty?

\- Conversei com a administração e eles concordaram comigo.

A princípio ela não compreendeu o que Misty citou, mas ao ver a pequena morada despontando entre as árvores parou e esboçou um som de surpresa:

\- Oh, isso é? …

O loiro deu um de seus raros sorrisos e encostou em seu ombro incentivando-a a continuar a andar:

\- Sim, você pode ficar nessa casa se quiser ficar sozinha por um tempo.

A amazona não conseguiu completar uma sequência lógica de palavras para falar qualquer coisa. Ficou alguns segundos observando a construção de pedra. Era um pouco menor do que a casa em que morava atualmente, mas telhado, cores e acabamento eram similares. Fitou as janelas de madeira e pode vislumbrar os cômodos vazios:

\- É sério?

\- Uhum – ele abriu a porta e a chamou para entrar. Marin o seguiu e percebeu que suas bochechas doíam de tanto sorrir. Isso realmente estava acontecendo... - Eles disponibilizaram alguns materiais caso queira reformar alguma coisa. Esse forro da sala bem deteriorado, acho que Aioria pode te ajudar com isso.

Nem a insinuação com o nome de Aioria a fez perder o sorriso. Muito pelo contrário. Misty sabia que havia algo entre eles e ainda assim intervira para que conseguisse mais privacidade... O amigo de sua mestra sempre a surpreendia:

\- Se você não quer me ajudar na reforma, Misty, não meta outros nessa enrascada... - ela ironizou observando as madeiras tortas do forro.

\- Tenho certeza que ele estará aqui antes mesmo de você pedir a ajuda...

Ela estava entrando no pequeno banheiro quando Misty terminou a sentença e resolveu ignorar a piada e continuar a conhecer sua nova morada. Porém a voz do Cavaleiro não parecia mais ser em tom de brincadeira nas novas falas que ele disse:

\- Esse lugar é uma recompensa por todo seu trabalho árduo, Marin, mas também demonstra mais responsabilidade... Mais cobrança. Cuidado para não dar motivos para eles tirarem suas conquistas.

A ruiva voltou-se para o corredor, encarando-o e cruzando os braços:

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Você entendeu. - Ele continuou encarando sua face metálica sem pestanejar por alguns segundos, até que respirou fundo e completou – Seja discreta. Você acabou de se livrar de todo o estigma que te impuseram por ser oriental, por ser discípula de uma mulher que não tolerava as regras do Santuário... Não deixe que te reduzam a amante do irmão do traidor.

Marin sentiu uma pontada sobre o peito. Quando Misty fizera um alerta parecido anteriormente, achava que o grande problema de sua relação com Aioria era seu temperamento expansivo, entretanto agora claramente o que o preocupava desde o início é que a relacionassem de alguma maneira com o traidor de Athena. Podia ver em seu rosto que ele não duvidava da fidelidade de Aioria, contudo sua preocupação era sincera e ela não conseguiu ficar com raiva dele. Sentia apenas uma melancolia perturbadora por sua mestra e Aioria serem julgados por sua relação com O Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Eles não mereciam isso.

Mais do que nunca sentiu vontade de estar com o leonino, de abraçá-lo e demonstrar que ele era muito mais do que isso para ela. Por mais que o amigo andasse pelo Santuário de cabeça erguida, Marin sabia que essa sombra sempre o perseguiria:

\- Sim, eu entendi... - ela murmurou, passando por Misty e vasculhando rapidamente o restante da casa.

Não trocaram mais palavras até que saíram do lugar e ele lhe entregou as chaves que estavam penduradas na porta. Durante o gesto, ela cobriu sua mão e disse:

\- Misty, obrigada. Mesmo. - o Cavaleiro assentiu com a cabeça e Marin se afastou. – Vou para casa. Boa noite e até amanhã.

Ela não dormiu muito bem naquela noite. Teve diversos pesadelos, alguns envolviam o rompimento com seu irmão, outros mostravam Selene sendo acusada de traição. O sono foi interrompido várias vezes e quando começou a ouvir o som dos pássaros, desistiu de vez de dormir. Olhou o sino pendurado em sua cabeceira e o puxou. Fazia semanas que não o colocava, tinha medo de perdê-lo em meio aos destroços das vilas e acabou se habituando a não levá-lo constantemente. Se sentindo culpada, amarrou-o no pulso e se vestiu para caminhar.

Acordara uma hora mais cedo que o habitual e o Sol ainda não nascera, mas manteve sua rotina. Sabia que os treinos do dia teriam que ser mais leves com uma noite sem descanso assim, contudo o ar matinal a ajudaria apaziguar a inquietação provocada pelas palavras de Misty.

Caminhou por quase meia hora contemplando o céu ainda estrelado até que ouviu um som familiar. Uma águia sobrevoava a copa das árvores, contudo os pequenos barulhos não vinham dela, havia um ninho ali em algum lugar e provavelmente aquela ave buscava sua localização. Fazia muito tempo que não via uma águia por ali, costumava vê-las o tempo inteiro na Creta, curiosas com a figura altiva de Selene. A mestre parecia fasciná-las e tentou lhe ensinar algumas vezes como ser paciente e atrair as aves com seu cosmos. Marin respirou fundo, se sentindo uma tola por tanto saudosismo, entretanto não poderia ignorar a coincidência daquela aparição com a nostalgia do último dia. Fechou seus olhos e deixou seus cosmos aumentar gradativamente, se conectando com o terreno, as árvores e o céu estrelado. Podia sentir o vento frio no rosto e a liberdade do voo. Esticou seu braço e sentiu as garras da águia envolvendo-o.

O sino fez um tilintar metálico com o peso da águia. Marin abriu os olhos,não podia vê-la tão bem naquela luminosidade, o Sol começara a expulsar a escuridão, porém sabia que o animal fitava sua máscara. Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, a ruiva roçava suas penas cautelosamente e ouvia em resposta um burburinho de satisfação. Por que ela não fazia isso mais vezes?

\- Você nunca me disse que podia fazer isso. - a voz de Aioria tirou sua concentração e o susto fez a águia abrir as asas e alçar voo. - Ah, desculpe, não queria te atrapalhar.

Marin riu e voltou-se para ele. Estava ofegante e suado pela corrida; a expressão arrependida lembrava-lhe a de um moleque pego em alguma travessura. Queria apertar suas bochechas, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, mas conteve-se e colocou as mãos no quadril:

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Você está sorrindo? - ele sussurrou dando alguns passos em sua direção.

\- Sim. É claro que sim. - A águia e agora o leão... Isso era realmente um presente. Vê-lo assim, depois de um noite tão atribulada, depois de sentir tanta vontade de acalentá-lo e de compartilhar suas dúvidas com ele... Aproximou-se e usou seu cosmos para averiguar se havia mais alguém por ali. Nada.

Ele a deixou acariciar sua mão e o braço, observava-a atentamente e ousou passar os dedos em alguns fios de seu cabelo:

\- Você estava me espionando? - perguntou com um tom divertido.

\- Não! É... claro que não eu ...– percebeu seu constrangimento e tocou seu rosto para tranquilizá-lo. E calá-lo:

\- Você tem algum tempo agora? Pode vir comigo? - sussurrou e o puxou. Ele apenas sorriu e aceitou que ela o guiasse. Inicialmente levou-o pela mão, até que se aproximaram de sua morada e ela apontou para a janela de madeira. Murmurou – Aquele é meu quarto. As meninas ainda estão aqui, então faça silêncio, eu já te encontro.

Viu um brilho no olhar esmeralda do leonino. Misto de desconfiança e ansiedade. Os raios solares dominavam a manhã cinzenta e revelavam seus traços, sua expressão sedutora. Se tivesse qualquer dúvida que era um erro trazê-lo, acabaria ali, naquele momento.

Observou os arredores enquanto ele pulava a janela e então entrou pela porta da frente. Como esperado, as meninas já estava afoitas para começarem suas tarefas. Hoje era dia de meditação com os servos do Cavaleiro de Virgem e sabia que, para variar, elas estavam atrasadas. Brigavam para ver quem tomaria banho primeiro, ou quem acabou com as frutas, ou quem sumiu com sua ombreira de treino. Talvez Marin pudesse sentir falta disso, como sentia da convivência com a mestra, mas não deixou-se levar por esses pensamentos. Sua única vontade agora era de aproveitar Aioria... Poderia esperar mais um pouco talvez, quando estivesse sozinhos, mas como ignorar que ele aparecera em seu caminho justamente hoje?

Abriu a porta do quarto e a fechou rapidamente. Ainda voltada para a fechadura que trancara, viu a sombra dele aumentar sobre ela. A respiração em seu pescoço fez seu coração acelerar:

\- Isso não vai te dar nenhum problema?

\- Não, é só não fazermos muito barulho – sussurrou e sentiu as mãos ásperas em seus ombros, acariciando suavemente sua pele até chegar em suas mãos e entrelaçar seus dedos. Deixou-o beijar sua nuca suavemente e então escorregou o corpo virando-se para ele e envolvendo seu pescoço. Sussurrou - Como senti sua falta...

Aioria a puxou pela cintura, erguendo-a um pouco do chão, e a colocou sobre os lençóis. Apoiado sobre ela, retirou lentamente sua máscara. Seu olhar, mescla de carinho e paixão, a fez se sentir nua a medida que revelava a pele de seu rosto:

\- Eu também – beijou a ponta de seu nariz, mordiscou seu lábio inferior – Eu também.

O beijo suave despertou um turbilhão de emoções. A química de seus corpos era perfeita... Era como a conexão de seus cosmos com o da armadura. Uma simbiose viciante. Soube naquele momento o que realmente sentia por ele. Era impossível segurar aquela entrega. Como não confiar nele se sua alma lhe dizia que ele estava tão apaixonado quanto ela?

Marin tocou seu rosto, afastando-o e fitando os detalhes de seus traços. Sorriu:

\- Eu queria muito te ver... Misty me contou ontem que eu poderei morar sozinha. Precisava te falar.

Aioria sorriu:

\- Mesmo? Isso é ótimo!

\- E talvez eu precise de ajuda com algumas coisas. - Marin notou que a expressão alegre sumiu de seu rosto:

\- Oh, eu vou ter que acompanhar Milo em uma viagem, não tenho certeza se vou demorar, mas com certeza te ajudo assim que voltar.

A ruiva inclinou seu corpo e inverteu as posições, fazendo-o ficar sob ela:

\- Tudo bem.. - beijou sua testa, lábios e pescoço - Quando irá?

\- Hoje à tarde... - ele gemeu quando Marin mordiscou sua orelha – Você não se importa com o suor?

\- Não – a amazona respirou seu aroma e percorreu os dedos por seu tórax. Podia sentir a umidade sob o tecido e atestou que não se importava nenhum um pouco. - Talvez se seu cheiro não fosse tão bom...

Aioria riu e puxou-a para que seus lábios se encontrassem. Continuaram a apenas se beijar por um tempo e independente da excitação crescente, ambos não pareciam dispostos a romper as carícias e conversas para transarem. Um ranger de porta comunicou que não havia mais ninguém na casa e Marin apreciou o silêncio que se fez. Ainda faltava uma hora para se apresentar ao seu treinamento e poderia apreciar mais sua presença. A amazona podia sentir que esse era um novo tipo de intimidade que estavam explorando aqui, como se tivessem dormido juntos e acordado compartilhando carícias enquanto conversavam.

Quando dormiram juntos há duas semanas, a amazona precisou correr para manter a descrição e pegar o transporte do Santuário. Era ótimo poder senti-lo sem pressa, sem culpa:

\- Eu falei sério antes, porque nunca me falou que sabia lidar com águias?

\- Hahaha, Selene sabia muito bem eu só... estava testando. - Marin sentou na cama e tirou os sapatos. Dela e dele.

\- Você estava acariciando uma águia... não me pareceu apenas um teste.

\- Eu estava apenas … com saudades dela, sabe?

\- De sua mestra?

\- Sim... - Marin soube que sua voz soara um pouco mais triste do que gostaria de demonstrar e naturalmente o Leão a puxou para que se deitasse.

Acariciou seu rosto exibindo uma expressão séria e a amazona soube que ele pensava em Aioros:

\- Sei bem...

A amazona de prata o beijou suavemente. Queria lhe falar mais, falar sobre o que ouvira enquanto treinava em Creta. Falar sobre a conversa com Misty, contudo tinha certeza que isso o aborreceria. Era um assunto delicado demais e temia que a desprezasse caso falasse sobre suas suspeitas. Não queria vê-lo triste.

Dedicou-se a apenas beijá-lo pelos próximos minutos até que ambos não resistiram mais e se entregaram a excitação. Foi intenso e delicioso, mas, como sempre, insatisfatório para matar toda a vontade que sentia de ficar mais tempo com ele.

* * *

 _Capítulo longoooo e sem tanto romance, mas tava com vontade de explorar mais o passado (e possíveis consequências...) da Marin :B._

 _Obrigada pelos comentários!_


	14. Surpresa

Ele nunca pensou que veria um céu tão estrelado. No Santuário era possível observar as constelações brilhando intensamente, obrigando-os a se lembrar a origem do poder que tinham, porém aqui, no meio do oceano, a poeira cósmica era completamente visível. Já fazia uns bons minutos que buscava as estrelas que tanto estava familiarizado e o resultado era o mesmo: acabava se perdendo naquela imensidão rósea.

\- Não sei o que você está procurando, mas é melhor achar antes que o Sol apareça no horizonte.

A voz do lemuriano o despertou de sua busca. Olhos curiosos e amarelados se destacaram na proa da embarcação. Sabia que a "raça" tendia a não aparentar sua idade real, mas julgava que o semblante de Tyren não exibia a sabedoria de um ancião. Provavelmente tinham idades muito próximas:

\- É, realmente não estou achando nem Órion ou Antares aqui. - viu o moreno sorrir e apontar para o céu. Seguiu seu dedo:

\- Ali. Antares e, portanto, Escorpião... Balança _,_ Virgem e _Leonis. -_ Aioria sorriu ao identificar a formação que ele apontava. Ninguém deixou as caixas das armaduras expostas, contudo imaginou que Georg lhe contara quem eram. – Nunca pensei que conheceria um Cavaleiro de Ouro assim, muito menos que chegaria a ajudar algum em uma viagem rotineira:

\- Se não fosse por você, acho que Milo estaria morto agora.

\- Não sei. Talvez...

Tyren exibiu uma expressão séria e Aioria suspeitou que ele perguntaria o que provocara o ferimento do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, entretanto apenas respirou fundo e disse:

\- Acho que ainda falta mais de uma hora até chegarmos ao Santuário, vou tentar dormir um pouco mais. Qualquer problema me chamem.

Aioria agradeceu e se voltou para o céu tentando em vão localizar a constelação de Águia. Sabia que deveria estar naquele quadrante do céu, mas o tumulto de estrelas parecia maior ali do que na linha zodiacal. Respirou fundo e decidiu retornar ao seu aposento.

Georg estava dormindo no chão em meio a bagunça de caixas de armaduras e mochilas. Milo, por sua vez, ocupava a única cama do quarto, ridiculamente pequena para sua altura. Estudou seu rosto, era possível perceber que a pele do Cavaleiro de Escorpião retornara a coloração normal. Tocou sua testa e respirou aliviado ao constatar que, apesar de ainda estar desacordado, a febre realmente cessara. _"Que essa seja a surpresa final dessa viagem horrível..."_ pensou secretamente.

As últimas duas semanas foram frustrantes. Quando pediram que acompanhasse Milo, imaginou que passaria dias ouvindo indiretas ferinas e preparou-se para ter sua paciência testada ao extremo, contudo o oposto aconteceu. Estranhamente, o Escorpião estava taciturno, não apenas com ele, mas também com o outro guerreiro que os acompanhava: Georg, o Cavaleiro do Cruzeiro do Sul.

Milo não se deu ao trabalho de lhes explicar o que exatamente estavam procurando naquela região do Mar Egeu. Sabia que ele não o tolerava, contudo podia ler em seu rosto que aquele silêncio era mais de preocupação do que uma consequência da implicância rotineira. A atitude mais reservada tendia a ser a postura usual do Santuário, preferiam manter certas informações concentradas em algum cavaleiro responsável e ele respeitou que Milo foi o designado para liderá-los. Claro que teria sido muito mais fácil se dissessem desde o início que estavam buscando sinais da presença de Éris. Talvez, se tivesse mais atento aos recursos sorrateiros da Deusa, Milo não teria se ferido daquele jeito.

Passaram dias explorando as áreas inóspitas de Santorini e era inegável que uma estranha energia emanava da caldeira vulcânica da ilha. Vários objetos que levavam nas mochilas sumiam durante a noite e reapareciam dias depois próximos a fogueira do lugar que acampavam. Ocasionalmente ouviam um ruído fino e esquisito cujo cosmo não era detectável. Georg adquiriu um enjoo constante e não conseguia deixar nada parar no estômago. Aioria se sentia cansado por não conseguir dormir por muito tempo com constantes pesadelos envolvendo Aioros... Parecia até que vivenciava um roteiro de filme de terror para adolescentes. Contudo, nenhum desses incômodos apontava para algo concreto e talvez não estivessem relacionados. Isso mudou na última madrugada.

Acamparam para dormir e o cavaleiro de prata ficou responsável para vigiar o local enquanto o restante descansava. Foram os sons de luta que o acordaram e Aioria avistou Milo lutando veementemente contra as sombras vívidas que os rodeavam. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião não aparentou surpresa quando ouviram vozes declamando lealdade a Éris. Conteve-se em ordenar mais de uma vez que Georg e Aioria não interferissem e deixassem-no lidar sozinho com a situação. Contudo o leonino ignorou o pedido quando a defesa de Milo falhou e um tentáculo escuro envolveu seu pescoço. O _Lighting Plasma_ dissolveu as sombras imediatamente e o ataque cessou.

Ah, Milo ficou furioso. Chamava-o de idiota alegando que queria estudar a origem real daquele poder e que ele estragara tudo com a potência de seu ataque, mas logo a bronca foi substituída por falas sem fôlego. Uma febre o tomou enfraquecendo-o rapidamente; Georg reparou que a ferida no pescoço do cavaleiro dourado aumentara de tamanho e Aioria tentou usar seu cosmo no local para incentivar a cura, mas a infecção ignorou seu poder e continuou a tomar conta do corpo do escorpianino. Sem pestanejar, ignorou o que Milo balbuciava em delírio e decidiu que voltariam ao Santuário antes que a doença piorasse.

Sabia que a melhor chance era encontrar algum servo especializado em cura no porto. Porém não havia ninguém, somente quando embarcaram no barco Georg avistou um conhecido que sabia que poderia ajudá-los. Era um lemuriano de aparência jovem e semblante calmo. Sem pedir explicações, examinou rapidamente a ferida de Milo e passou a queimar seu cosmo murmurando palavras em um idioma que Aioria nunca ouvira. Quis lhe dizer que tentara curá-lo com a mesma técnica, mas calou-se ao pressentir a energia esmagadora vinda daquele ser.

Georg lhe contou que se chamava Tyren e o conheceu quando se feriu em uma visita à Creta. Na época, o lemuriano havia acabado de recusar seu treino de cavaleiro e investia somente em seus conhecimentos medicinais. Talvez o que Aioria sentia em sua energia era resultado desse foco em cura: seu cosmo não emanava ego, pretensão ou poder, somente uma estranha paz. Apenas observá-lo curar o guerreiro dourado pareceu apaziguar a preocupação das últimas semanas. Em poucos minutos, a ferida de Milo cicatrizara e Aioria notou que sua própria frustração pela viagem diluíra com aquele cosmo. Independente do que significava aquele ataque de Éris, se sentia aliviado em retornar ao Santuário e pela possibilidade de rever Marin.

Tentou sufocar a saudade totalmente focado na missão, mas agora que sabia que em poucas horas poderia revê-la deixou-se levar pelas últimas lembranças compartilhadas com a amazona. Como sentia falta de seu cheiro, de seu sorriso misterioso... Do sabor de sua pele.

O Cavaleiro de Leão pegou um lençol e sentou no chão. Abraçou os joelhos e deixou-se levar por um sono leve pensando no quanto a relação dos dois evoluíra e ficara mais íntima, no quanto ela se entregava a cada toque, a cada troca de palavras. Definitivamente a visitaria assim que acomodassem Milo em seu templo.

Conseguiu cochilar um pouco antes do barco atracar no porto. Ele e Georg levaram o escorpianino rapidamente até o Santuário. Após acomodá-lo na morada de Escorpião, Aioria dispensou o guerreiro de prata e marcou de se encontrarem ali daqui a algumas horas, achava melhor comunicar o que acontecera depois do líder da missão acordar. Estava prestes a descer as escadas do Templo quando ouviu uma voz o chamando:

\- Cavaleiro de Leão, Georg já desceu? - Era o lemuriano. Há pouco, Tyren os acompanhou até a morada de Escorpião e estava até agora instruindo os servos de Milo sobre os possíveis tratamentos.

Aioria não entendeu muito bem o que ele viera fazer no Santuário, mas os guerreiros do porto aprovaram sua entrada e portanto era esperado ali:

\- Sim, ele foi descansar, já faz um tempo.

\- Ah, droga, eu ia pedir que me ajudasse a achar a arena de treinos... Preciso encontrar um cavaleiro.

O Sol raiara há pouco menos de 2 horas, mas Aioria sabia que os treinamentos já haviam começado. Na realidade, contava com isso, ansiava em procurar imediatamente a amazona de prata:

\- É bem fácil, posso te levar lá agora.

\- Não precisa, posso ir sozinho só me indicar o caminho e...

\- Eu te levo, Tyren, é o mínimo que posso fazer depois da sua ajuda, ok? - sorriu e desceram as escadas.

A cada templo zodiacal que passavam, Aioria gostava mais da presença de Tyren. O rapaz era curioso, mas não do tipo inconveniente ou um falante exacerbado. Suas perguntas e comentários sobre cada cavaleiro e o Santuário em si eram pertinentes. Algo no modo de falar lembrava-lhe Mu, o outro lemuriano que conhecera:

\- Então, essa é mesmo a primeira vez que vem ao Santuário?

\- Não, na verdade eu comecei meu treinamento aqui, muito, muito novo. Lembro de pouca coisa do lugar para ser sincero. Vivo em Creta há mais de 10 anos, nunca mais voltei.

\- Georg disse que você desistiu de ser Cavaleiro.

\- Sim. Já faz um bom tempo. Eu até gosto de lutar, aprender os movimentos, praticar a agilidade. Mas o conflito em si... Eu prefiro usar o cosmo para curar, não destruir.

Apesar da voz do lemuriano ser calma, ponderada, a declaração ofendeu Aioria:

\- Os cavaleiros existem para **defender** Athena **,** não destruir um oponente. Não buscamos uma luta fútil, não é esporte o que praticamos. - disse um tanto ríspido.

Tyren parou em um degrau, um dos últimos da casa de Áries e encarou-o atentamente. Era mais baixo que o loiro, entretanto não pareceu nem um pouco intimidado com essa diferença de altura:

\- **Você** não pratica, **você** não busca. Porém muitos o fazem e eu não estava disposto a lidar com isso. Ou pior, arriscar a me tornar um deles.

\- Nem por Athena? - Aioria perguntou, mais impaciente do que pretendia.

\- Especialmente por Athena. - a vontade de socar o lemuriano passou quando este sorriu serenamente - Ajudo mais assim, curando.

O leonino assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a descer a escadaria. Não entendia muito bem o que Tyren sentia, contudo se negou a continuar uma discussão idiota com alguém que acabou de salvar um cavaleiro:

\- Sei que é difícil para você entender, mas durante meu treinamento eu conheci alguém... muito especial. E foi inevitável começar a me questionar se realmente teria a mesma dedicação dos demais cavaleiros que admirava.

Aioria estava surpreso, mesmo que Tyren não fosse um guerreiro oficialmente, era raro qualquer pessoa desse meio falar tão abertamente sobre suas emoções. O lemuriano não quis buscar uma armadura, pois sua fidelidade a Athena estava ameaçada por um amor mundano?

\- Você... se apaixonou? - ousou perguntar, entretanto o moreno limitou-se a respirar fundo e ignorar sua pergunta:

\- Não interessa muito agora, ainda sirvo Athena de um jeito que acho mais condizente com o que realmente sinto. - apontou para as arenas de treinos e antes que Aioria pudesse falar qualquer coisa, perguntou – é aqui, não é?

\- Sim, nesse horário provavelmente só os Cavaleiros de Prata estarão treinando, não sei se será fácil achar quem você procura.

\- É justamente **o** Cavaleiro de Prata quem procuro.

\- Ah, Misty? Ele com certeza estará aqui.

\- Pode deixar que posso achá-lo sozinho, obrigado por me acompanhar, Aioria.

\- Nah, eu vou com você, não estou muito afim de dormir agora. - mentiu e seguiu até a única arena aberta.

Havia poucos guerreiros nas arquibancadas, a maioria estava se aquecendo. Como esperado, avistou Misty na área de luta, conversava com dois adolescentes atentos a suas palavras.

Voltou-se para Tyren para lhe apontar o cavaleiro, mas parou quando viu a expressão que tomava sua face. Os olhos amarelados observavam outra coisa e ganharam uma emoção muito diferente da serenidade habitual. Estava assustado? Emocionado? Não, não era isso. Buscou o que o lemuriano olhava e sentiu uma pontada no peito ao perceber que Marin estava naquela direção. A ruiva entregava as proteções usuais para as crianças presentes, totalmente alheia a presença dos dois. Era a ruiva mesmo quem ele observava daquele jeito? Aborrecido, voltou-se para o lemuriano e murmurou:

\- O que foi?

Como se despertasse de um transe, Tyren piscou os olhos e apontou para o centro da arena:

\- Oh... ali está o Misty!

Ele acenou e Aioria avistou o Cavaleiro de Camaleão acenando de volta. A dupla desceu as escadas em silêncio, o leonino ainda digerindo as possibilidades daquela expressão. A cada passo podia sentir a tensão dos seus músculos aumentar. Misty havia se aproximado de Marin e percebeu que ela também os avistara, contudo demorou a acompanhar o líder de prata. Podia ver que ela o seguiu com relutância e mesmo quando estavam frente a frente, a amazona manteve-se alguns passos atrás de Misty. Ele abraçou Tyren e lhe deu boas vindas ao Santuário. Marin levantou a mão e o cumprimentou discretamente,

\- Oi, Aioria. - murmurou ainda se mantendo um pouco distante do trio. Deu mais um passo em direção a Tyren e acenou com a cabeça - Oi...

\- Águia... - a resposta do lemuriano falhou em ocultar a emoção que sentia por revê-la e, então, Aioria teve certeza. Marin era a mulher que o fizera desistir de ser um cavaleiro.

* * *

 _* Georg é um cavaleiro que aparece em Saintia Shô. :) quem nunca leu, recomendo dar uma chance a saga, não é tão ruim não, juro._

 _* O Tyren eu inventei mesmo. Espero que não o odeiem muito..._

 _* Desculpem a demora, esse semestre foi muito complicado e nitidamente afetou minha fluidez na escrita. A outra história já está praticamente pronta e devo postar até o fim de Junho. Não teve muito romance dessa vez, mas era um capítulo necessário para a crônica, respirem fundo que o próximo é o ponto de vista da Marin... oh boy, será que a casa vai cair?_


	15. Nada (1)

Os antigos acreditavam que os deuses brincavam com os humanos tecendo intrigas e paixões a seu bel prazer. Marin nunca acreditou muito nisso, mas como negar que o destino estava lhe pregando uma peça? Depois de tantos anos sem ver Tyren, como poderia imaginar que o reveria naquela situação?

Há dias travava uma luta constante contra sua preocupação com a missão de Aioria e seus próprios afazeres. Qualquer brecha entre um exercício e outro pegava-se pensando nele e sentindo o coração apertar de saudades. Ansiava por seu retorno dolorosamente, entretanto revê-lo ao lado do lemuriano a deixou completamente sem reação. Reencontrar uma figura tão importante de seu passado ali, no Santuário claustrofóbico, já seria desconfortável. Revê-lo na presença de Aioria era terrível, especialmente com o leonino esboçando uma frieza lancinante. Antes mesmo de Tyren falar qualquer coisa, percebeu um olhar inquiridor que há meses ela não via. De alguma maneira o loiro parecia saber do passado dos dois, algo muito estranho considerando o quanto Tyren era discreto.

Quando o ouviu murmurar _"Águia..."_ sentiu o corpo gelar imediatamente. Não sabia o que responder e limitou-se em lhe estender a mão para cumprimentá-lo:

\- Além de ocultar o rosto, amazonas aqui não podem abraçar um velho amigo? - ele comentou e apertou delicadamente seus dedos. O leve arquear de sobrancelhas demonstrou que reparou no quanto sua pele estava fria e Marin temeu que ele comentasse algo:

\- Nunca fui de muitos abraços, Tyren... - ela disse e curvou-se para abraçá-lo brevemente.

Antes mesmo de se afastar, Misty perguntou ao moreno sobre sua vinda ao Santuário. Ótimo, que os dois conversassem enquanto ela tentava digerir com calma aquela surpresa amarga. A ruiva cruzou os braços tentando ignorar a postura tensa de Aioria e prestar atenção ao diálogo. Tyren estava escoltado para acompanhar o cavaleiro que fazia intercâmbio com Algol. Não conseguiu vir na semana anterior, junto com os demais de Creta, pois precisou ajudar na recuperação de um guerreiro de bronze. Sem dar muitos detalhes, contou que conheceu Aioria no caminho:

\- Então vocês acabaram de chegar? Devem estar exaustos.. - Misty comentou observando o leonino da cabeça aos pés. Ele realmente aparentava estar abatido e tanto a calça jeans quanto a blusa estavam amareladas de sujeira. Talvez o cansaço era o causador daquela seriedade excessiva? – Obrigado por guiá-lo até aqui, Aioria.

\- De nada... - o leonino forçou um sorriso.

\- Você deveria ir descansar, Tyren, mas no fim do dia podíamos nos encontrar para conversar mais, o que acha, Marin?

\- Ahm, não. – confusa, rapidamente elaborou algo para não comparecer - Eu vou precisar terminar umas coisas da reforma hoje.

\- Reforma? - Aioria perguntou estreitando os olhos.

\- Sim, estou trocando o forro da sala.

\- Você já se mudou? - dessa vez, o amigo lhe pareceu menos taciturno.

\- Desde o início da semana, mas ainda tem muita coisa para arrumar.

\- Podemos ir te ajudar hoje se quiser, Marin.

A proposta do lemuriano silenciou o grupo por alguns segundos e ele arqueou a sobrancelhas curioso com a reação:

\- O que, ah, aqui no Santuário cavaleiros não podem ajudar amazonas?

\- Na verdade... - Marin agradeceu Misty secretamente por ser ele a tomar iniciativa em responder – Dependendo da região, sim, mas essa casa é perto daqui, eu mesmo a ajudei algumas vezes essa semana; hoje acho que talvez não precise... Marin?

\- Ah, é, claro, obrigada, Tyren, mas acho que você precisa descansar. Eu vou fazer tudo com calma, se divirtam um pouco.

\- Se mudar de ideia, me procure mais tarde. Você também se quiser, Aioria - Misty ignorou o murmúrio de resposta do leonino e puxou Tyren pelo ombro. - Venha, vou te levar até o lugar que hospedamos o Cavaleiro de Altar.

O lemuriano deu um sorrido tranquilo de despedida aos dois que ficavam e acompanhou o líder de prata. A ruiva ignorou o nervosismo e imediatamente tomou a iniciativa de entender o humor sombrio de Aioria. Descruzou os braços e deu um passo em sua direção:

\- Você está bem? Como foi a viagem?

\- Foi... - ele observou os dois que se afastavam subindo a escadaria – foi frustrante. Acho melhor eu ir descansar também.

\- Ei, Ioria... - Marin sussurrou o apelido e segurou o impulso de tocá-lo para que o impedisse de ir. O leão olhou em direção a uma de suas mãos, aparentando adivinhar seu desejo, e manteve o olhar assim, distante, frio, como se fosse insuportável fitar sua máscara naquele momento:

\- Talvez o ideal seja conversarmos depois. Pode ser?

\- Sim... amanhã?

\- Não sei... - o loiro deu um passo para trás e virou-se fazendo um aceno de despedida - talvez amanhã. Até mais, Marin.

A amazona de prata forçou o corpo a se girar no sentido da arena e disfarçar seu incômodo com aquela partida. Respirou fundo algumas vezes sem saber se sentia raiva ou temor. Ela sabia o quão difícil, exaustiva, pode ser uma viagem longa a serviço do Santuário, mas não justificava aquele diálogo tão apático. Estranhou a sensação que se formara no fundo de sua garganta... Sentiu tanta sua falta ao longo desses dias e agora que ele retornara parecia naqueles breves minutos que nunca tiveram nada, nem mesmo uma amizade. Esticou o corpo para recomeçar o alongamento e olhou para o céu azulado segurando as lágrimas que se formavam. Era ridículo se sentir tão sensível assim, mas precisava aceitar que o afeto que sentia por ele deixava-a vulnerável a esse ponto.

Focou em seu alongamento, no treino que viria e chamou as crianças que se digladiavam desengonçadas. Somente mais tarde, em casa, se permitiu voltar a pensar mais sobre isso e percebeu que todo o exercício do dia lhe fizera bem. Nenhuma lágrima voltou aos olhos agora que tinha privacidade. A insegurança (e a raiva) dispersaram a cada golpe que esquivava ou desferia.

Tirou a máscara e passou a organizar os materiais espalhados pelo cômodo. Subiu no pequeno balcão e começou a tirar a madeira apodrecida. Cada tábua retirada acompanhava um estalido irritante e uma nuvem de poeira. Observou os farelos se espalhando pela sala e sua solidão pareceu pesar no ambiente. O silêncio era uma das coisas favoritas da nova casa, normalmente os únicos sons audíveis ali eram de pássaros e alguns insetos. Contudo passou a semana pensando como seria trazer Aioria ali para conversarem tranquilamente. Definitivamente esse não era o fim de tarde que ela esperava depois de seu retorno:

\- Sua costela ainda dói no frio? - A voz baixa e doce de Tyren a assustou e ela derrubou o martelo no chão colocando as mãos no rosto imediatamente. Entre os dedos, Marin buscou o lemuriano no cômodo e não o achou. – Desculpa, não queria te assustar... e não olhei o seu rosto.

Ele estava do lado de fora, apoiado no batente da janela de costas para ela. Rapidamente a amazona desceu do balcão e colocou a máscara:

\- Você não deveria estar com Misty?

\- Ele sugeriu que o encontrasse aqui.

\- Você está mentindo - a ruiva conhecia o tom zombeteiro naquela voz mesmo sem ver seu rosto – Misty não faria isso...

\- Haha, sim. Eu que sugeri. Preciso conversar com você. - desencostou da janela e esperou em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ela não sabia o que falar, não queria convidá-lo, não quando expressamente falou que não poderia vê-lo hoje. Após vários segundos de silêncio, o moreno perguntou – Posso me virar?

\- Sim...

\- Sei que você odeia surpresas, Marin. - ele sentou no batente e apoiou o cotovelo em um joelho, respeitando que não foi convidado para entrar. – Você está com raiva de mim?

Eles se fitaram por um tempo e a ruiva estudou sua face. Da primeira vez que o viu não conseguia parar de observar as duas marcas na testa e demorou para que percebesse o quanto era atraente. Isso não acontecia mais, ignorava automaticamente as pintas e distinguia bem seus traços esguios. Ele ainda não aparentava rugas ao redor dos pequenos olhos, seu cabelo escuro parecia mais longo, mas era difícil ter certeza com os fios presos daquela maneira. Agradeceu por não ver nenhum sorriso nos lábios finos. Sentia que essa era sua expressão mais verdadeira: sério e introspectivo assim podia ler toda a dor e solidão que sabia que ele carregava pelo seu povo perdido. Continuava belo, continuava sendo alguém que tinha um grande carinho, mas definitivamente não sentia nenhuma atração por ele.

Marin respirou fundo e descruzou os braços:

\- Que eu me lembre, você quem estava com raiva de mim da última vez que nos vimos, não?

\- Não estava com raiva... só irritado com o seu retorno a esse lugar. - Pôde ver que faria um comentário ferino sobre o Santuário. Mas a seriedade o abandonou e um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios – Você está feliz aqui?

\- Mais feliz agora que consegui um pouco de privacidade

\- Misty me contou que você morava com outras amazonas mais novas... Essa parece ser uma boa casa.

A ruiva observou a bagunça da sala e ambos riram:

\- Talvez quando eu terminar... - mais relaxada com a presença do antigo amigo, a ruiva sentou no balcão que demarcava a cozinha. Estava imundo, mas não tinha sofá ainda. Admirou como o entardecer realçava os olhos cor de âmbar do lemuriano - Porque perguntou sobre minha costela?

\- Hoje na arena deu para perceber uma leve diferença no movimento dos seus braços. Lembrei que todo inverno você piorava.

Era verdade. A pontada na costela esquerda voltava todo ano logo no início do inverno. Isso não afetava em nada seus golpes, mas todas as noites aquele ponto incomodava e sabia que acabava inconscientemente poupando mais aquele braço:

\- Lembrou também que você é o culpado por isso?

\- Ah, eu te curei. E muito bem. Mas não posso fazer sua mente esquecer essa fratura. Ou aquela queda...

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação. O entardecer já começara a deixar o ambiente escuro e em breve precisaria acender a luz:

\- Tyren... Desculpa, mas... o que você veio fazer aqui realmente? É meio estranho que você esteja servindo alguém que usa a armadura que deveria ser sua.

\- Eu não o sirvo. Só me voluntariei a ajudá-lo quando soube que ele faria um intercâmbio aqui. - A seriedade voltou ao seu rosto e finalmente ele colocou as pernas para dentro da casa, abandonando a janela e caminhando em direção a amazona – É realmente horrível conversar com você sem ver seu rosto.

\- É o único jeito de conversar comigo agora, Tyr. - observou-o se aproximar até que ele chegou ao balcão e apoiou as mãos. Fitou-a – Eu não sou mais uma aspirante a amazona...

\- E nem eu sou mais... Não temos mais a mesma intimidade, não é? - ele murmurou, analisava intensamente os contornos metálicos e Marin temeu que ele ousasse tocar na máscara - Jamais pediria para você tirar isso. Mas não vou negar que é muito estranho conversar com você assim.

\- Por que você se voluntariou para vir aqui, Tyren? - perguntou novamente, apreensiva com aquela proximidade. O moreno estava prestes a responder quando batidas na porta o interrompeu. Marin deslizou o corpo e postou os pés no chão - Deve ser o Misty...

Rapidamente se dirigiu a entrada da casa e confirmou o que dissera. O loiro deu um leve sorriso:

\- Ele está aqui... - os olhos azuis a ignoraram e encararam a sala com uma expressão curiosa. O restante da sentença morreu em tom baixo conforme ela se virava também para o que ele observava – não est..? Assim você me faz sentir um inútil, Tyren.

O lemuriano aproveitara a distância da amazona para retirar as tábuas que restavam do teto. A poeira pairava na sala enquanto ele continuava a usar sua telecinese para organizar alguns itens do chão. Misty e ela tinham poder semelhante ao dele, mas raramente gastavam seu cosmo fora de batalha para coisas tão triviais. Contudo essa habilidade era natural aos lemurianos:

\- Nah, você pelo menos me mostrou o caminho da casa, cavaleiro – Tyren disse tirando a poeira sobre as vestes. Aproximou-se da dupla – Podemos ir agora, Misty.

Marin não sabia ainda se agradecia pela ajuda ou zombava daquela eficiência assombrosa. Limitou-se a murmurar um "obrigada" ainda olhando para os itens da sala. Nunca estiveram tão arrumados. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro, o líder de prata a olhava compassivo:

\- Você não quer mesmo vir conosco? Alguns servos tocarão na praça hoje, vai ser bom para você descansar um pouco.

Conhecia aquela expressão: refletia que sua preocupação não era graças aos últimos dias exaustivos arrumando a casa. Deveria ter percebido a frieza de Aioria e queria se certificar que a amazona estava bem. Porém, por mais que o considerava um amigo, não gostaria de conversar sobre essas aflições românticas, não antes de falar com Aioria primeiro e entender o que estava acontecendo:

\- Está bem, eu vou. Deixa só eu tirar um pouco dessa poeira da roupa.

Marin se limpou rapidamente no banheiro e os três saíram. Ao longo do caminho, a ruiva conseguiu se desligar um pouco da aflição e cansaço daquele dia. Não participava ativamente da conversa, contudo era agradável ouvi-los. Os comentários de Tyren tinham sempre uma crítica velada a política do Santuário, mas as falas dele soavam mais engraçadas do que ferinas. Misty compactuava daquele humor acrescentando um tom irônico conforme lhe explicava as justificativas de cada regra e hábito do lugar. Estava tudo indo muito bem até que o nome que gostaria de ignorar foi citado:

\- O Cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria, me pareceu bem diferente do que eu imaginava.

\- Diferente? - Misty perguntou em um tom desinteressado enquanto Marin sentia o coração sobressaltar com o comentário:

\- A fama dele não é das melhores em Creta. Mas eu já imaginava que o difamavam pela relação dele com o irmão mais velho.

\- Não é muito diferente aqui. - o loiro murmurou em tom de fim de conversa. Apontou para a luminosidade a diante – Chegamos.

Os três se aproximaram da estrutura circular, alguns servos e cavaleiros estavam espalhados pelos bancos em forma de escada e que formavam uma platéia. A arquitetura lembrava a de uma Ágora e os rumores diziam que essa era sua função na antiguidade: discutir os problemas do Santuário democraticamente. Hoje era utilizada somente para momentos raros de lazer dos seguidores de Athena, seu fogo central era mantido aceso constantemente para motivar qualquer um a vir descansar das tarefas árduas.

Os músicos ainda afinavam os instrumentos e Misty começou a explicar quem eram e quando surgiu esse hábito no Santuário. Nitidamente, mudara de assunto para Tyren não falar mais nada sobre Aioros. Marin os acompanhou rodeando o centro da praça até sentarem. Aproveitou que não havia muitas pessoas e se acomodou na fileira acima da escolhida pelos amigos. Abraçou os joelhos e passou a observar as estrelas que surgiam na noite.

As canções começaram e ela descansou sua mente deixando-se levar pela melodia e ritmo. Aqueles músicos eram melhores do que esperava, não se lembrava da última vez que viera e ouvira músicas tão belas. Sentiu o coração ficar mais leve a cada acorde até que a voz de um guerreiro dourado chamou sua atenção. Voltou o rosto para a praça e notou as duas figuras altivas que se aproximavam e os cumprimentaram. Aioria e Milo tinham uma expressão de cansaço similar, mas o Cavaleiro de Escorpião conseguiu sorrir genuinamente em suas falas... Deu atenção especial a Tyren:

\- Eu vim agradecer. Podemos conversar? - acenou pedindo para que o lemuriano o acompanhasse a um lugar mais reservado da praça.

Aioria não os seguiu, manteve-se ali, em pé ao lado de Misty e observando os músicos. Antes de se virar, notou como seu olhar estava distante e frio como anteriormente. O comportamento era tão atípico que o líder de prata encarou-a com uma expressão indagadora, buscando algum tipo de resposta. Marin deu de ombros, mais por querer que ele parasse de questioná-la do que para demonstrar que também não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Misty revirou os olhos e levantou:

\- Droga, - apontou para o grupo de amazonas do outro lado da praça – lembrei que preciso falar com a Shaina. Já volto.

Não. Marin não queria ficar sozinha com o leonino, especialmente com Misty se retirando com uma desculpa tão esfarrapada para lhes dar privacidade... Havia pouquíssimas pessoas naquela área da platéia, tinha espaço para ele (e todos os seus servos) se sentarem ali, contudo ainda assim ele recusava-se a fazê-lo... Desmotivada a iniciar uma conversa, a ruiva estudou suas costas inexpressivas e demorou alguns segundos para lhe convidar:

\- Você não quer sentar?

\- Não. A conversa dos dois deve ser rápida - respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de lhe mostrar o rosto.

\- Aioria... - o nome murmurado mal saiu de sua boca e foi interrompido pelo leonino:

\- Pensei que você tinha dito que ficaria em casa hoje.

Marin engoliu em seco com o tom acusatório, mas pelo menos conseguia ver que talvez ciúmes realmente fosse o que provocava toda aquela frieza:

\- Eles insistiram e eu realmente precisava... espairecer um pouco.

\- Vou esperar Milo lá fora então, assim você pode espairecer melhor. Boa noite, Marin.

O Cavaleiro de Leão se afastou a passos largos no mesmo instante que a música terminou e todos começaram a aplaudir os músicos. A amazona aproveitou a coincidência e se levantou sem pestanejar, como se propositalmente deixasse o lugar acompanhando-o. Não sabia se tinha reparado que ela estava em seu encalce, mas não havia surpresa em sua face quando Marin tocou seu pulso:

\- Ei... - As colunas da entrada da praça lhe davam discrição suficiente para o gesto, contudo sabia que era um risco e largou seu braço assim que ficaram frente a frente - Minha ideia era ficar em casa e te esperar hoje... - disse em tom baixo – Eu preferiria ficar com você hoje, mas entendi que precisava descansar da viagem.

Aioria balançou a cabeça em negação, a face cansada esboçava deboche misturado com frustração. Quando finalmente a encarou, a raiva era nítida seus olhos verdes:

\- O que eu precisava era **focar** no inimigo que enfrentamos, na reunião com o Mestre... na minha missão como Cavaleiro de Athena e não ficar pensando o que seu antigo amante veio fazer aqui. - disse entre dentes e ela cruzou os braços para conter a sensação de que seu peito ia explodir:

\- Amante? - sussurrou imediatamente se arrependendo de deixar a palavra escapar de modo tão inseguro:

\- Eu achava que era algum romance juvenil com um menino qualquer de uma vila e não que... - temeu que a voz do leonino se alterasse e qualquer um que passasse pudesse ouvi-los entre os acordes musicais, contudo ele manteve o volume discreto e a melancolia em sua voz na nova sentença a derrubou – Ele deixou de ser Cavaleiro por você, Marin?

A ruiva descruzou os braços, atônita com os questionamentos. Tyren era sempre esquivo sobre seu passado, como em poucas horas revelara todo seu histórico romântico a um recém-conhecido?!

\- Não, Aioria, eu..

\- O jeito como ele te fitou, como falou seu nom – ele interrompeu a sentença ao perceber que a música cessara e poderiam ser ouvidos. Respirou fundo e deu um sorriso triste. Murmurou – Eu não deveria estar pensando em **nada** disso, Marin... **Nada**.

A nova canção começou desmotivando completamente tudo que a amazona queria retrucar. Podia ver a dor em seus olhos com aquela declaração e entendeu que o ciúmes o fizera repensar o que acontecendo entre eles, como isso poderia afetar seu desempenho de Cavaleiro Dourado. "Nada" … Então ele achava melhor que terminassem?

\- Não, não deveria... - conseguiu dizer em meio a confusão de sensações.

O loiro assumiu a frieza de outrora e se afastou:

\- Eu preciso reencontrar o Milo, ele já deve ter saído. Com licença.

Marin observou sua sombra reduzindo a cada passada e aproveitou a privacidade do local para se encostar em uma das colunas e processar o que aconteceu. "Nada..." Quando um novo silêncio se fez entre o fim e início das canções, percebeu que era um engano achar que o que precisava era pensar. Simplesmente queria ir para casa, tirar aquela máscara e liberar todas as lágrimas contidas do dia frustrante.

 _Continua __

* * *

 _Que drama, nem eu esperava que ia chegar nesse ponto, mas o "Aioria em mim" se descontrolou._

 _Obrigada aos leitores que continuam acompanhando e comentando :). E quem nunca comenta, não tenha vergonha de falar que está odiando._

 _Em 15 dias +- sai a outra parte!_


	16. Nada (2)

_Continuando ..._

Três dias se passaram sem nenhum tipo de aproximação de Aioria. Foi difícil não pensar naquela discussão, mas como sempre os treinos conseguiam fazer as horas passarem mais rápido. Depois daquela noite, negou-se a chorar de novo e decidiu que se dedicaria ao máximo em cada exercício. Assim, exausta, conseguia dormir rapidamente, mesmo que sua mente quisesse lhe lembrar das falas que ameaçavam sua relação.

Concluiu que era melhor esperar (dias? Semanas?) para conversarem novamente e o evitava a todo custo nos caminhos do Santuário, pegando rotas alternativas e andando sempre acompanhada. Se no início a intenção visava que o leonino se acalmasse, agora era ela quem precisava de distância. A tristeza amargara a saudade. Entendia seu ciúmes, ora, ela também o sentia e sabia que podia virar algo corrosivo na relação, mas se recusava a acreditar que depois de semanas construindo aquela intimidade, Aioria colocara tudo em cheque sem nem ouvi-la.

Esse temperamento fazia parte da personalidade calorosa que ela admirava, contudo gostaria que seu ardor não se desgastasse por algo que nem ao menos era verdade.

Se repreendeu por voltar a pensar nisso e aumentou o ritmo das abdominais. Perdera a conta de quantas fizera e há quanto tempo estava ali. Já havia terminado todas as suas responsabilidades e podia ir para casa, mas sentia que ainda não estava cansada o suficiente. A angústia parecia estar mais pesada nesse 4o dia sem vê-lo, o entardecer lhe lembrava que seria o dia que sempre treinavam durante a semana.

Poucas pessoas lutavam no local de exercícios onde estava. Ocasionalmente Misty passava pelo seu campo de visão, a expressão fria analisando-a intensamente. Ele não ousou lhe questionar mais nada desde o olhar curioso na Ágora, contudo esperava o momento que a repreenderia pelo excesso de exercícios.

A amazona sentiu uma fisgada abaixo da costela esquerda e parou o movimento. Levou a mão ao local torcendo para o incômodo passar antes que o loiro percebesse a interrupção do exercício. Conforme sua respiração ofegante voltava ao normal, notou que não era o osso cicatrizado que provocava aquela reação. Era muscular, possivelmente uma luxação de alguma posição errada durante um exercício:

\- Fome ou dor? - a voz severa de Tyren a surpreendeu, recusou-se a encará-lo e esticou o corpo focada em obter forças para se levantar sem pestanejar.

Só percebeu que ele havia lhe oferecido uma mão, quando já estava de pé:

\- Acho que postura errada. - tirou a poeira das costas e deu alguns passos se afastando. Eles não haviam se falado direito desde a Àgora, na verdade ela não conversara muito com quase ninguém depois disso – Vou embora, preciso beber água.

\- Precisa mesmo, você estava incansável hoje.

Tyren a seguiu e demorou um pouco para Marin recuperar o fôlego e questionar o que ele pretendia. Este local de treinamento era distante das arenas e mais próximo de sua casa, no ritmo de suas passadas não demoraria até que ela se visse obrigada a convidá-lo a entrar em sua morada:

\- Está procurando seu Cavaleiro?

\- Nah, ele já se retirou. Eu vim falar com você.

Marin olhou-o de relance e prendeu o cabelo em um coque. Estava imunda de suor, sedenta e dolorida, a última coisa que gostaria era dialogar com seu antigo amante:

\- Tyren, eu realmente preciso descansar. Não pode ser amanhã? - propôs sem disfarçar a impaciência.

\- É importante, Marin – o lemuriano murmurou a sentença e ela interrompeu os passos para encará-lo. Estavam em uma encruzilhada e não havia ninguém próximo ou interessado nos dois, contudo Tyren apontou para o caminho e continuou a andar – Não vamos falar aqui.

A ruiva permaneceu parada decidindo se exigia uma explicação ou simplesmente insistia em ignorá-lo. Lembrou das falas de Aioria, _"_ _Ele deixou de ser Cavaleiro por você, Marin?"._ Impossível ignorar que Tyren contou algo ao leonino sobre seu passado. Deveria questioná-lo sobre isso, mas estava angustiada demais para afrontá-lo. Definitivamente, optaria pela opção mais rápida:

\- Tyr… Não. Hoje não, por favor – ela percebeu que sua voz saíra mais ofegante do que gostaria. Tocou na costela dolorida e se arrependeu ao ver o olhar de preocupação que ele esboçou.

\- Você está com dor. - o moreno atestou voltando a se aproximar:

– Sim, mas está tudo bem. Eu só quero tirar essa máscara, tomar um banho. Depois conversamos, ok?

Seus olhos âmbar estudaram o rosto metálico:

\- Isso pode ser sério - tentou cobrir sua mão, mas ela se afastou antes que a tocasse – Marin, podemos conversar amanhã, mas só me deixa te aju

\- Ei – A voz ríspida de Aioria cortou o diálogo. As duas letras podiam muito bem formar um cumprimento, mas não naquele tom similar a um rugido. Estava parado a alguns metros observando os dois friamente até que piscou algumas vez amenizando sua expressão séria. - Tudo certo aí?

Tyren sorriu e a amazona pôde ler em seu olhar curioso que ele desconfiava de algo. Esperou que o cavaleiro dourado se aproximasse mais para falar:

\- Marin está machucada e – não deixou que continuasse, ela balançou a cabeça em negação e deu alguns passos distanciando-se dos dois. Sim, estava machucada, mas o moreno não fazia ideia do quanto:

\- Eu só preciso descansar. - a impaciência era perceptível sem sua voz e tudo bem, recusava-se a disfarçá-la. Lidar com os dois juntos agora não era uma opção para o seu fim de dia - Boa noite.

\- Águia… - o moreno a repreendeu, contudo a voz de Aioria abafou o que Tyren tentava falar:

\- Deixe ela ir.

Sem olhar para trás, a amazona seguiu caminho e não conseguiu compreender as novas palavras que trocaram. Normalmente se sentiria obrigada a ficar para ver se algum tipo de atrito desnecessário aconteria, mas o esgotamento físico a deixava completamente indiferente.

Focou em chegar o mais rápido possível em sua casa e só quando avistou o imóvel teve certeza que um dos dois a seguira. Ninguém passava naquele trecho a não ser que fosse visitá-la e podia ouvir outros passos além dos seus. Parou frente a porta e respirou fundo antes de virar o rosto e confirmar sua suspeita. Em meio a penumbra do anoitecer avistou Aioria aproximando-se.

Não trocaram palavra alguma até que o loiro parou ao seu lado. Temeu que ele falasse algo sobre o recém-encontro com Tyren, mas nada em sua face esboçava ciúmes. Os olhos verdes a analisavam intensamente. Seu cheiro de banho recém-tomado a seduzia e Marin percebeu a química envolvendo seus corpos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tsc. Evitou seu olhar felino e colocou a chave na maçaneta da porta. Assim que a abriu, ouviu-o sussurrar:

\- Eu sei que você pediu para ficar sozinha, mas…

\- Preciso tomar água. - interrompeu suas falas entrando na casa e acendendo a luz.

Não o aguardou, mas não impediu que a seguisse. Passou pelo balcão que dividia a cozinha e sala buscando a garrafa de água. Retirou o objeto sobre o rosto ficando de costas para Aioria enquanto bebia o líquido.

\- É maior do que eu esperava. - ouviu-o comentar. - Ficou muito bom, acho que você não precisa de mais nenhuma ajuda agora.

Marin lavou o rosto esperando que as gotas acalmassem a angústia que sentia com a presença dele ali. Observou-o pelo reflexo da janela, sua postura altiva demonstrava que aguardava alguma resposta. A voz do leonino continuava fria, mas nitidamente estava disposto a um diálogo hoje. O racional seria estimular essa conversa e resolver toda aquela confusão da vinda de Tyren, certo? Sua mente lhe dizia para lhe responder de bom grado e o coração… Bem, o coração lhe dizia que a presença dele ali poderia machucá-la mais do que antes. Orgulhosa, ocultou o rosto novamente e se virou encostando no armário da pia:

\- Aioria… não faz sentido fingir que está tudo bem.

O leonino se aproximou cauteloso. Ao ultrapassar o balcão que dividia sala e cozinha, observou sua superfície e passou as mãos pelo reflexo do sol que batia na madeira escura. Fitou-a com um olhar melancólico:

\- Eu não queria te magoar naquele noite. - A amazona podia ler em seu rosto como estava relutante ao falar cada palavra. - Mas eu não sei como pedir desculpas se eu realmente fui… sincero. O que eu estava sentindo, o que eu sinto.

Então era isso, ele veio simplesmente para que terminassem de vez? A angústia que evitou com tanto esforço retornou. Entretanto conseguiu manter o tom neutro:

\- Servir Athena e ter você comigo não são coisas que me atrapalham, Aioria. É confuso algumas vezes sim, mas eu estou disposta a me esforçar para ter as duas coisas. Se você não consegue fazer o mesmo, então ok. Eu vou entender, não precisa se preo...

\- Marin. - ele a interrompeu dando um passo em sua direção. Tocou seus ombros e a amazona estranhou como seus dedos estavam gelados – Não é isso. Eu não estou questionando se consigo me dividir, é só que… Eu refleti nesses últimos dias sobre esse ciúmes idiota. Como me deixa tão desconcertado. Percebi que o problema não é exatamente a presença de Tyren aqui. Eu sei que você está comigo agora e racionalmente é isso que me interessa, mas quando penso no que temos... - ele tocou uma mecha que cobria a máscara da amazona e levou a mão até sua nuca. O gesto singelo a fez se arrepender de ainda estar com o objeto e não poder sentir seu hálito tão próximo a cada palavra que lhe falava – Isso que está acontecendo entre a gente é muito, muito, mais que uma amizade colorida e é sufocante demais disfarçar o tamanho desse desejo, dessa saudade constante, para não te assustar. Talvez tenha sido no dia do terremoto, talvez naquela casa de praia… não sei quando eu percebi, Marin, a questão é que eu t..

Rapidamente a amazona levou os dedos aos lábios do amigo e balançou a cabeça em negação:

\- Não… Ioria...

 _... Continua_


	17. Nada (3)

_Continuando ... ** e tem esse texto completo no blog sem censura. recomendo para quem não tem problemas com palavras mais objetivas..._

\- Marin. - ele a interrompeu dando um passo em sua direção. Tocou seus ombros e a amazona estranhou como seus dedos estavam gelados – Não é isso. Eu não estou questionando se consigo me dividir, é só que… Eu refleti nesses últimos dias sobre esse ciúmes idiota. Como me deixa tão desconcertado. Percebi que o problema não é exatamente a presença de Tyren aqui. Eu sei que você está comigo agora e racionalmente é isso que me interessa, mas quando penso no que temos... - ele tocou uma mecha que cobria a máscara da amazona e levou a mão até sua nuca. O gesto singelo a fez se arrepender de ainda estar com o objeto e não poder sentir seu hálito tão próximo a cada palavra que lhe falava – Isso que está acontecendo entre a gente é muito, muito, mais que uma amizade colorida e é sufocante demais disfarçar o tamanho desse desejo, dessa saudade constante, para não te assustar. Talvez tenha sido no dia do terremoto, talvez naquela casa de praia… não sei quando eu percebi, Marin, a questão é que eu t..

Rapidamente a amazona levou os dedos aos lábios do amigo e balançou a cabeça em negação:

\- Não… Ioria...

Sussurrou e sentiu o toque dele se afrouxando. Podia ver a decepção em seus olhos atestando a importância das palavras que não ganharam som. A amazona sentiu o coração acelerar como nunca ao pensar na sentença interrompida. Era ridículo como lhe faltava coragem para expressar tudo o que sentia pelo Cavaleiro dourado. Ele tinha razão em temer sua fuga perante a intimidade crescente:

\- Leão - a amazona respirou fundo. Puxou do pulso o objeto que carregava constantemente entrelaçado em suas vestes. O tilintar do sino chamou a atenção do loiro e Marin colocou em uma de suas mãos. - Selene me obrigava diariamente a fazer escaladas, eu não tinha dificuldades, mas um dia me distraí. Eu senti esse sino escorregar e na tentativa de mantê-lo, perdi o equilíbrio. A queda me custou aquela cicatriz na costela que você viu, Selene me levou até Tyren para me ajudar… Os dois me pressionaram sobre o motivo de uma queda tão fútil e eu inventei desculpas diversas e não contei sobre ele. - A ruiva acariciou a mão de Aioria - Esse sino é a minha única conexão com meu irmão, única lembrança. Talvez a única coisa que possa me fazer reencontrá-lo. Eu nunca quis falar isso ou qualquer coisa sobre ele para ninguém… até te conhecer.

Seus lábios queriam finalizar a sentença com aquelas três palavras que temia tanto, mas se calou, o verbo preso em sua garganta. Torceu para que essa declaração apaziguasse a insegurança do Cavaleiro e aguardou ansiosamente sua reação enquanto Aioria analisava seu rosto coberto. Foi um erro dizer isso sem lhe mostrar suas expressões, nem se lembrou do objeto metálico na ânsia de respondê-lo. Subitamente Aioria tocou a máscara e Marin conteve o instinto natural de impedi-lo ao sentir a pressão afrouxando sobre o rosto. Ele não descobriu sua pele de imediato. Como da última vez que ousou fazê-lo, preferiu despi-la vagarosamente. Percebeu o tilintar do sino e atestou que o gesto era realizado com a mesma mão que segurava sua lembrança. Marin pensou no quanto aquele Cavaleiro conquistara sua confiança. Aioria segurava o artefato mais importante de seu passado enquanto requeria seu futuro:

\- Então … você escolheu que realmente não vai me matar?

O loiro perguntou tímido. Ela sorriu e ele correspondeu com a mesma expressão:

\- Não – murmurou encurtando a distância e sentindo o coração batendo muito mais forte do que antes – eu escolhi… te amar.

Os últimos raios solares iluminaram o sorriso de Aioria. Se era atraente com sua expressão misteriosa e olhar ferino, sorridente assim deixavam-no irresistível. Felizmente não demorou para que sentisse seus lábios trazendo-a para si.

A discussão na Ágora, sua costela machucada ou o dia exaustivo foram gradativamente esquecidos conforme o calor do encontro dos rostos se intensificava. Aioria tentou desacelerar algumas vezes murmurando palavras que ela só processava após calá-lo com um novo beijo.

"Senti muito sua falta". Sim, ela também sentira. "Quero ouvir mais sobre seu irmão". Não, seria impossível parar e conversar agora. "Eu te amo". Amor... Após lhe falar que sentia o mesmo, o verbo não a assustava mais. Deleitou-se com as carícias permitindo-se amá-lo sem medo.

Aioria a puxou para mais perto com a mão livre e ela manteve o corpo colado para senti-lo mais. Sua excitação já pulsava em sua calça e a ruiva não se conteve em friccionar sua virilha contra o volume. O ato provocou o gemido de ambos e lentamente aproximaram-se do balcão.

Ouviu sons metálicos dos objetos e percebeu que o Cavaleiro largara-os sobre a madeira. Agora sem segurar nada, ele a dominou completamente segurando sua cintura e nuca colados.

Não demorou até que começaram a despir suas vestimentas. A cada nova peça retirada Aioria lhe sussurrava o quanto suas curvas o seduziam; porém quando restava apenas o tecido que cobria suas pernas ele se afastou. Só então a amazona notou que, entre as carícias, era ela quem estava contra o balcão, confinada aos atos de seu amante. Seu olhar esmeralda percorreu seu corpo e a fitou com tamanho desejo que Marin sentiu todos seus pontos sensíveis reagirem em excitação.

Delicadamente ele tocou seu rosto, ombros e fez um caminho longo passando pelos mamilos rígidos e chegando até a tecido de corte ousado. Sabia que era, na verdade, uma meia já que não cobria a parte externa de sua coxa e imaginou quais seriam os pensamentos dele sobre aquela peça. Ajoelhado a sua frente inclinou-se para beijar a pele da perna que descobria aos poucos e só então Marin se lembrou que não havia se limpado do dia exaustivo:

\- Você não prefere que tome um banho? - murmurou – Podemos tomar juntos.

\- Podemos. - a fitou com um olhar malicioso – depois.

A possibilidade de que o suor poderia incomodá-lo foi esquecida conforme ele mordiscava e lambia suas coxas, quadris e virilha. As leves carícias já não eram mais o suficiente, precisava que ele continuasse a explorá-la e abriu suas pernas. Aioria mordiscou-a de leve, e colocou uma de suas pernas sobre seu ombro para aprofundar a carícia. Ela gemeu mais alto do que gostaria quando o leonino puxou a outra perna para enlaçar seu pescoço. A posição era perfeita e sentiu que em breve atingiria o ápice caso continuassem assim:

\- Ioria, ainda não...

Ele entendeu o múrmurio e se afastou, colocando seus pés no chão e levantando-se. Encostou sua testa na dela tentando-a com um quase beijo. Marin acariciou o peito másculo observando os músculos de seu torço até a penugem que se denunciava nas limitações da cueca. Podia ver o volume perfeito no tecido e apertou a área úmida deleitando-se em ver a reação de prazer do Cavaleiro:

\- Eu não trouxe nada… não achei que…

A timidez era nítida em sua voz e Marin sorriu. Jamais esperaria que seria assim que fariam as pazes. A sensação que tinha hoje pela manhã era de que demorariam a voltar a ter uma conversa decente e agora não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não manifestar seu amor unindo seus corpos. Felizmente, havia tomado uma decisão quando estiveram juntos antes de sua viagem:

\- Tudo bem – sussurrou puxando a cueca vagarosamente. Admirou o membro exposto e acariciou-o. - Hoje não vamos precisar de mais nada.

Notou a expressão de dúvida invadindo a face de Aioria, mas não quis se explicar, beijou-o mantendo o ritmo lento de suas mãos. Até que o leonino mordeu seus lábios nitidamente tentando controlar-se com tamanha excitação.

A ruiva afastou o rosto e sussurrou:

\- Enquanto você viajava, eu fiz umas pesquisas pelo Santuário e achei os ingredientes para uma receita que minha mestra me ensinou… Eu também não estou no meu período fértil e … - o leonino a interrompeu com um beijo cheio de volúpia:

\- Eu confio em você – sussurrou fitando-a – se você acha que é seguro, eu confio em você.

Marin não tinha certeza se era a excitação falando mais alto, afinal, ela mesmo não estava mais se contendo e já sentia um tremor percorrendo o corpo com a proximidade. Seria idiota esperar algo diferente dele nesse momento e deixou-se levar pelo beijo, por suas mãos em seu quadril posicionando-a na altura certa do balcão. Pelo seu olhar cálido quando se uniram.

A sensibilidade de cada textura a surpreendeu e as primeiras investidas resultaram em gemidos expressivos de ambos. Deixou-se levar por alguns minutos pela sensação do encaixe perfeito, porém novamente sentia que o ápice a atingiria muito rápido e afastou Aioria diminuindo o ritmo e descendo balcão. Estava decidida a fazer o ato durar mais e imaginava que a mudança de posição a ajudaria nesse objetivo.

Contudo quando começou guiá-lo para que a seguisse até o quarto, o leonino não conteve as carícias. Nuca e costas foram alvos de seus lábios enquanto as mãos acariciavam o seios. Viu-se imobilizada perante as sensação de prazer e sussurros sedutores:

\- Não consigo ficar longe de você, da sua pele. Quero sentir você todos os dias assim.

Deixou-o continuar as carícias, suas mãos estavam exigentes explorando-a de diversas maneiras. Não esperava que isso lhe daria tanto prazer, mas a cada lambida, sentia um novo arrepio percorrer sua coluna. Marin apoiou os cotovelos no balcão deixando o cavaleiro explorá-la com os dedos:

\- Vem cá – sussurrou puxando-o para beijá-la por cima do ombro. Segurou seu pênis possessivamente e inclinou o quadril demonstrando o quanto estava pronta para que continuassem antes de chegar no quarto.

Demorou pouco dessa vez para que acelerassem o ritmo. As investidas mantiveram-se intensas por muito mais tempo do que normalmente o faziam. Ocasionalmente sentia lambidas e sussurros em seu ouvido, os seios acariciados.

Observou-o por cima do ombro, o corpo viril e bronzeado contra o seu. O deleite máximo lhe parecia distante agora, como se o nível de prazer já chegara a um ponto que era impossível superar. E então ele intensificou as carícias e sussurrou:

\- Continua assim, Marin, continua…

Seu corpo não resistiu, os dois atingiram o ápice juntos e se mantiveram assim, enlaçados por um tempo até que se afastaram e Marin o guiou até o quarto sem interrupções.

Deitaram ainda ofegantes, e encaram-se em silêncio por quase uma hora. Trocando sorrisos ocasionais sobre a luz do abajur.

Ele tentou lhe perguntar sobre seu irmão e ela lhe contou brevemente sobre como se separaram. Aioria percebeu seu desconforto com o assunto dolorido e logo perguntou outras coisas sobre Creta e Selene. Não demorou até que ele encostou na cicatriz de sua costela e a amazona se viu obrigada a continuar as falas que ele interrompeu na Ágora:

\- Ioria, sei que você disse que não se importa, mas … Quando Selene me levou para ser curada por Tyren, ele já não era mais um cavaleiro. Não foi por mim que ele se apaixonou. O que tínhamos não era nada tão forte como isso – apertou sua mão sobre a costela e estudou o olhar sério do leonino.

Ele deu um sorriso leve e a trouxe para ficar sobre seu peito. Passaram o restante da hora nessa posição até que ela adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Marin estava saindo de casa para os treinos quando avistou Tyren se aproximando:

\- Bom dia, como está a dor,?

\- Bom dia. Não acredito que você veio tão cedo só para isso… - ela riu e respirou fundo – Está bem melhor, na verdade estou sem dor. Obrigada por se preocupar.

O lemuriano fez uma expressão curiosa com as últimas palavras, mais murmuradas do que audíveis:

\- Bem, na verdade eu não vim aqui só para isso. Você tem me evitado, mas eu realmente preciso conversar com você. É sobre suas cartas – o lemuriano murmurou a última sentença e ela interrompeu os passos para encará-lo. - As cartas que você enviou a Creta.

\- Aconteceu algo com Selene? Ela está na sua vila agora?

\- Sabe, eu achei que me perguntaria sobre ela assim que me visse. É uma merda perceber como eu consegui acabar com a nossa amizade naquela despedida. - apesar de não sorrir, seu tom calmo atestava que o comentário era mais para ele mesmo do que uma cobrança pela distância emocional dos dois. Fitou-a – Selene foi embora há algum tempo, Marin.

\- O Santuário realmente a liberou?

Tyren observou as redondezas antes de lhe responder:

\- Sim, mas ela sofreu um atentado depois que saiu de Creta

\- Atentado? Um inimigo tentou atacá-la?

\- Um cavaleiro declarando que era defensor de Athena.

\- Como assim? Um cavaleiro desgarrado? Alguém que tinha algum tipo de ódio contra ela? – o lemuriano tocou seu braço como se lembrasse que deveria continuar a falar baixo. Apontou para casa e os dois caminharam juntos:

\- Eu a ajudei, Marin. Ela está bem. Isso foi logo após sua primeira carta chegar, então Selene me pediu para guardar caso outra chegasse. E foi o que eu fiz, mas agora eu não poderei mais fazer isso.

Marin o encarou. Talvez aquilo tudo seria mais seguro de conversar dentro de casa. Estavam de frente a porta, entretanto a amazona se recusava a interromper o diálogo buscando a chave ou girando a maçaneta. Aguardou ansiosa pelas próximas falas:

\- Há algum tempo, Selene retornou e me contou o por que dessa confusão toda. E eu decidi aceitar o convite para segui-la. - a amazona retesou o corpo, frustrada por não poder ouvir sua mestra e entender o que estava acontecendo – Eu vim aqui para avisar que ninguém mais receberá suas cartas e também para te entregar isso.

O lemuriano retirou das vestes um envelope grosso. Apesar dos tons escuros do entardecer dificultarem sua visibilidade, conseguiu reconhecer a letra que rabiscara "Águia" em uma das faces. Tocou a tinta tentando formar uma pergunta para tudo que queria saber:

\- Quem… Por que tentaram… Onde você irá encontrá-la?

\- Ela me pediu para não te comprometer e eu vou manter essa promessa.

\- Tyren, vamos lá. - respirou fundo e sussurrou - Isso não faz sentido algum, você achava mesmo que não te questionaria nada depois de me falar essas coisas? Por que justamente você vai abandonar Athena?

\- Athena? Tsc. - o viu crispar os lábios cauteloso sobre quais palavras continuar a falar - Em todos esses anos aqui, você já viu alguma vez a deusa?

Não respondeu. Podia ler a insinuação nas entrelinhas e temeu confirmar a calúnia que ele sugeria. Ele e Selene acreditavam que o Santuário mentia sobre Athena ter sobrevivido ao ataque de Aioros? Era isso? Não havia nada a ser protegido atrás daquelas colunas?

\- Não… Ela é uma criança, depois do atentado é natural que… Não.

O amigo fitava-a seriamente aguardando mais conclusões. O olhar penalizado a irritou e ela levou a mão livre ao rosto balançando a cabeça em negação:

\- É melhor você ir embora.

\- Águia – ele tentou tocar seu ombro, contudo ela retesou o corpo evitando-o.

\- Eu vou ler a carta, Tyren. Depois conversamos.

Ele respirou fundo e ficou em sua frente:

\- Eu não estarei aqui. Esse será meu último dia nesse lugar. - não a deixou esboçar reação e puxou-a para um abraço. - Por favor, se cuida.

Logo que disse a sentença a largou e se afastou. Marin observou-o enquanto se afastava e depois voltou seu olhar para a carta.

" _Será? …."_

* * *

 _* tá sem revisão direito essa postagem aqui, voltem em 1 semana depois se acharem que tá tudo muito estranho. Devo aprimorar depois._

Oi, gente esses 2 últimos capítulos foi quase um parto de gêmeos, escrevi 3 versões até que desisti de reescrever e fiquei com a primeira mesmo hahaha… as boas novas é que essa fic já passou da metade e provavelmente vai acabar em uns 4 capítulos no máximo e talvez role uns posts esporádicos depois.


	18. Distância (1)

Ele calou seu gemido com um beijo e intensificou o aperto em seu quadril. Marin entendeu o pedido, entre fios ruivos, Aioria viu seus lábios sussurrarem:

\- Ainda não, Leão...

Ah... ela tinha ideia do quão sensual ficava dominando-o assim? Sentiu o toque empurrando-o de volta ao encosto do sofá e Aioria obedeceu. As pequenas mãos não usaram de grande força, mas aquela era uma luta que ele gostava de perder. Não que fosse uma real derrota seguir o ritmo que a amazona impunha, o movimento vagaroso e incompleto era uma tortura deliciosa. Se viu enlouquecendo de prazer mais de uma vez e sabia que se tivesse assumido o controle da velocidade não teria resistido, aceleraria até que atingissem o ápice. Já perdera a noção do tempo que tamanho prazer estava se acumulando nessa tarde. Ora... noite? Pela fraca iluminação que escapava das persianas, o pôr do Sol já chegara ao seu fim e a noite dominava o Santuário.

Hoje ele chegou mais cedo que o habitual e a ruiva, desde o primeiro abraço, pareceu disposta a compensá-lo pelo tempo extra que ganharam. Explorou seu corpo sem pressa com as mãos e língua, impedindo-o continuamente de fazer o mesmo com ela. Aioria se sentiu adolescente de novo quando, finalmente, ela se distanciou e se despiu vagarosamente deleitando-se com a expressão atônita, ansiosa, que com certeza o Cavaleiro fazia a cada peça retirada. Vê-la tão à vontade e brincando com sua sensualidade conseguia deixá-lo mais feliz ainda com a vida que tinham agora. Era doloroso imaginar um fim de tarde sem vê-la e já estava saudoso pelas semanas que ficariam distantes. Ela ainda não sabia, mas Aldebaran o chamou mais cedo para acompanhá-lo em uma viagem e...

O loiro gemeu, esquecendo de suas atribuições e voltando sua atenção totalmente para as pernas trêmulas que o envolviam. Marin já estava no limite e sabia que não demoraria até que ela cedesse em aumentar a intensidade dos movimentos:

\- Quero você... - Aioria murmurou apertando seus seios e se inclinando para mordiscá-los.

Imediatamente a ruiva reagiu com um gemido e, quando cravou as unhas em seus ombros, o cavaleiro dedicou-se a chupar seu pescoço. Puxou-a para sentir seus lábios e percebeu que a aproximação incentivou a amazona a acelerar o movimento dos quadris. Observou-a estremecer, ávida em continuar, mas sem forças para fazê-lo e foi então que Aioria assumiu. Girou-a para que deitasse no sofá e manteve o ritmo intenso de outrora, prolongando o prazer de sua amante. Apesar dos gemidos do deleite intenso, foi o fitar dos olhos de águia que levaram sua excitação ao limite. E finalmente Aioria permitiu-se acompanhá-la.

Mantiveram a conexão de olhar e dos corpos por um tempo. O loiro tocou os lábios inchados sentindo o respirar acelerado acariciar seus dedos. Fazia dois meses desde que confessaram seu amor, mas seu coração ainda acelerava ao pensar que aquela mulher o queria.

Marin beijou sua mão e sorriu:

\- Você é muito grande para esse sofá...

Aioria riu ao notar a posição desengonçada de suas pernas no pequeno móvel:

\- Isso é uma indireta para eu parar de te esmagar, águia? - apesar da ironia, ele sabia do risco de seu peso sufocá-la e naturalmente se afastou para deixá-la mais confortável.

\- Haha, ah.. não – resmungou com o distanciamento - Você acha que não aguento um cavaleiro em cima de mim? Está falando que sou fraca, Leão? Eu não sou uma donzela das vilas... - brincou afrouxando o aperto de suas pernas e deixando-o levantar e pegá-la no colo:

\- Não é uma donzela – ergueu o corpo esguio da amazona e sorriu maliciosamente - mas isso não é uma luta. É?

A ruiva sorriu e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. Deixou que a levasse até o quarto e murmurou:

\- Às vezes acho que sim... - brincou esticando o corpo sobre os lençóis. - Mas eu te faço perder o fôlego sem precisar te esmagar.

Marin esticou o braço convidando-o a se deitar e o cavaleiro aceitou:

\- Você nunca se quer precisou tocar em mim para conseguir esse efeito, amazona. - Puxou-a para que ficassem unidos na cama – Lembra... quando você me resgatou e ajudou Lithos a me levar até a Casa de Leão? Quando abri os olhos e te vi...

\- Achei que sua reação atônita era uma concussão … – ela murmurou e Aioria reconheceu o leve tom soturno nas entrelinhas.

Tsc. Não era apenas o cansaço. Algo estava errado. Notara há cerca de um mês. Os carinhos, o sorriso … sua entrega a cada beijo ainda eram os mesmo de antes. Contudo logo após o ato de amor podia ver preocupação em seus olhos. Apesar dos corpos colados, sentia que era o momento em que a perdia. Antes desconfiava que podia ser alguma insegurança, mas depois notou que ocasionalmente acontecia em outros momentos. Era uma leve diferença no olhar, o jeito como mordia os lábios... sua mente parecia ser sequestrada por alguma lembrança incômoda. Uma que ela não se sentia à vontade de compartilhar.

Aioria sabia que coincidiu com a semana que Tyren foi embora, lembrava-se claramente dessa coincidência, entretanto recusava-se a questioná-la levando isso em consideração. Confiava que seja lá o que fosse não tinha nada a ver com o relacionamento dos dois. Talvez a ausência de Misty a deixava sobrecarregada com as tarefas do Santuário? Puxou uma mecha ruiva e sentiu seu aroma:

\- Aioria... - a hesitação era palpável em sua voz. Como muitas outras vezes, achou que esse seria o momento que ela falaria o que a incomodava, mas se enganou – Você chegou cedo hoje, não treinou com Aldebaran?

O leonino respirou fundo ignorando a frustração pela pergunta casual:

\- Na verdade, hoje só conversamos, fomos convocados para ir a Sibéria.

Ela sentou, a coluna ereta espantando o cansaço e fazendo o corpo adquirir o alerta usual de um seguidor de Athena:

\- Todos os dourados?

\- Não, não. Camus pediu ajuda, não sabemos muito o que ele está fazendo lá. Mas tudo indica que é para resolver uns problemas com a população local.

\- E não Titãs? …

\- É... sempre acho que tem essa chance. - os dois sorriram, mas era palpável a mudança do clima do quarto. Eram dois guerreiros discutindo sobre uma futura investida do Santuário, e qualquer ação assim envolvia um grande risco:

\- Você já vai viajar hoje, não é?

\- Sim... - ele a puxou para um abraço e Marin cedeu, o corpo ainda em alerta pelo assunto "de trabalho" - Eu realmente não sei quando volto, talvez em 2, 3 semanas.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e o beijou docemente. Parecia que queria lhe dizer algo, mas só se levantou:

\- Vou preparar algo para comermos. Sabe-se lá quais serão refeições nos próximos dias...

E estava certa. As semanas foram árduas e era visível a diferença em seu físico, nem tanto pela alimentação escassa, mas pela temperatura constantemente abaixo de zero. Os dias sem escuridão não deixavam seu corpo descansar e ele perdeu a noção do tempo. 1 semana pareceu um dia infinito e pela primeira vez odiou o Sol.

O fato de não ter nada além de rebeliões mundanas no local só piorou seu mau humor. Que lhe dessem montanhas de gelo para deslocar, ele não reclamaria, mas ficar lidando com humanos problemáticos era enfadonho. Ao longo do mês, os boatos de que um Titã estaria influenciando o aumento da violência local esfriaram (ironicamente), e Camus sugeriu que retornassem ao Santuário.

Aldebaran também não lidou muito bem com o clima, trocara poucas palavras ao longo da viagem e seu rosto abatido denunciava que a primeira coisa que faria ao chegar era dormir. Porém, ao subirem as escadarias de Áries, ele rompeu o silêncio:

\- Você não vai visitá-la? - murmurou olhando-o de rabo de olho. Aioria manteve-se mudo, estranhando a pergunta, mas sabendo exatamente sobre quem o amigo se referia – Ah, Aioria... Sei bem que você deve estar louco de saudades. Acha mesmo que eu não ia reparar que você está com outra rotina há algum tempo? Eu sou praticamente o porteiro das 12 casas...

Aioria riu, era um alívio não precisar detalhar o que estava acontecendo para Aldebaran e ainda assim, contar com seu apoio caloroso.

\- Não tem nenhuma urgência em falarmos agora com o Mestre sobre essa missão ralé. Eu vou descansar e amanhã cedo podemos ir juntos lá. O que acha? 8 horas?

O leonino assentiu com a cabeça e tocou no braço do Cavaleiro mais velho:

\- Obrigado... Mas, por favor, não comente sobre isso com outras pessoas. Não estamos exatamente guardando segredo, mas...

\- Eu sei. Eu não vejo problema, na verdade, estou feliz por você; entretanto sei o que os mais tradicionais pensam sobre esse envolvimento. Fica tranquilo.

Ele deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Aioria e se afastou sorridente. A vitalidade claramente já voltando ao seu corpo com a visão do Sol se pondo no horizonte. Não apenas o entardecer, mas a troca de palavras animou também o Cavaleiro de Leão e rapidamente ele se dirigiu a casa de Marin.

Ao chegar bateu na porta ansioso em ver o rosto da ruiva, contudo foi o rosto prateado que o encarou pela fresta:

\- Ioria... - ela sussurrou baixinho, a voz esboçou alívio em vê-lo, contudo não abriu a porta de imediato. Desconfiou daquela tensão, mas nada o preparou para o que veria.

Marin levou um dedo sobre a boca prateada, pedindo silêncio, e deslocou o corpo. Olhou para atrás e foi quando Aioria reparou que havia uma criança dormindo no sofá. O menino de olhos puxados estava com as bochechas rachadas e várias faixas pelo corpo. Roncava claramente exausto de … treinar?

[ Continua... ]

* * *

Oi, gente, meta nova dos textos é fazer algo mais pontual e simples para eu conseguir postar os últimos capítulos em um espaço menor de tempo... Espero que não estranhem muito!

Obrigada quem incentivou a continuação das postagens, especialmente a Dana! É sempre bom saber o que os fãs do casal estão pensando e esperando etc :).

Bom fim de ano!


	19. Distância (2)

Marin podia ver a confusão em seus olhos. Rápida e silenciosa, puxou Aioria e guiou-o pela casa ignorando a tensão do leonino ao passarem pelo sofá. Deixou-o no corredor enquanto desligava as luzes do cômodo. Somente quando o levou para o quarto e fechou a porta voltou a dar atenção a expressão conturbada que dominava o rosto de seu amante. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, respirou fundo e disse:

\- Sim. Eles me deram uma criança para treinar.

Aioria balançou a cabeça indignado pensando em mil coisas e contendo-se para falar. Puxou as alças do case, colocando sua armadura no chão ao lado da caixa de prata, e murmurou soturno:

\- Mas… é permanente?

\- Bem, - Marin suprimiu um riso - pelo menos pelos próximos 3,4 anos. **Se** ele for aplicado…

\- Isso é ridículo, ele é um menino - o loiro aproximou-se e tocou sua máscara, o tom de voz controlado para não gritar - Dentro da **sua** casa. Eles não pensaram na sua privacidade?

A sentença poderia demonstrar algum tipo de egoísmo por parte de Aioria, mas a tristeza de seus olhos verdes deixava clara sua real preocupação. Sem dúvida era um desafio, nem ao menos podia sair do banheiro sem o risco de infringir as regras da ocultação de sua face, contudo era o de menos. Em meio a todas suas dúvidas sobre a fidelidade do Santuário, como poderia treinar um novo guerreiro? O que lhe dizer sobre uma Atena que ela mesmo nunca vira?

O toque em sua bochecha despertou-a do peso da responsabilidade. Aioria havia tirado sua máscara e analisava seu rosto. A proximidade com seus lábios a distraia e foi difícil não beijá-lo para responder :

\- Vários guerreiros são treinados por amazonas, Ioria, o Santuário não se preocupa com nosso conforto. - Acariciou o peitoral do leonino aproveitando a proximidade para matar a saudade de sua fragrância. Olhou para a caixa esplendorosa de Leão e lembrou-o.- Até um dourado como você tem regalias limitadas…

\- Não tem nem como comparar, Marin. - Aioria respirou fundo e sentou na caixa, podia ver que a exaustão da viagem o dominaria em breve. Carinhoso, a puxou e a fez se sentar em seu colo. Deu um beijo breve antes de continuar a falar – Nenhuma regra me impede de chegar em casa e não poder tirar minha armadura. Não tem nada, nada que se compare ao que você vai ter que aguentar nesses próximos anos.

\- Eu realmente não estou preocupada com isso… Ele é japonês, chegou há poucos dias no Santuário. Não sabe grego, é natural que eu seja escalada para ajudá-lo. Foi muito difícil aprender sua língua no primeiro ano, é melhor que ele passe uma transição menos … complicada - mordeu os lábios sem disfarçar sua insegurança – Ele é tão… pequeno. Sempre me surpreende como alguns chegam tão jovens aqui.

O loiro sorriu:

\- Você será uma ótima mestra.

\- Não quero mimá-lo… mas não quero ser muito dura também. - riu ao ver a expressão zombeteira de Aioria – Hahaha, é, vai ser complicado.

\- Você é uma ótima tutora com as crianças. Vejo como te admiram a cada ensinamento.

\- Sim, no campo de luta e uma coisa, mas é diferente ter que me preocupar se ele está comendo, escovando os dentes, dormindo… E ele não tem lá uma personalidade muito maleável. Ontem desapareceu procurando comida, disse que estava caçando coelhos por aí.

\- Ha ha ha, ele vai parar quando se perder.

\- Ou se sair dos limites do Santuário…

\- Não vão matá-lo gratuitamente, eles sabem como essas crianças são afoitas. - a expressão do leonino ficou misteriosa, quase culpada, e Marin desconfiou que ele próprio dera muito trabalho para seu irmão - O máximo que pode acontecer é ele enfezar alguma amazona. É bom alertá-lo sobre a vila.

\- Foi uma das primeiras coisas que fiz, mas não sei se ele deu muita importância… Ele é distraído. Teimoso, petulante.– respirou fundo e deitou sobre o peito do cavaleiro. Tocou em sua mão e tracejou em sua pele os ideogramas que formavam o nome da criança – O nome dele é Seyia.

\- SEYIA? - Aioria repetiu cauteloso em falar com seu sotaque grego.

\- Uhum, significa algo como estrela cadente...

Ele a encarou com uma expressão divertida pela relação cósmica e ambos riram:

\- Não ficarei surpreso se ele for talentoso também. - Aioria a segurou no colo e a colocou na cama. Deitou ao seu lado e continuou a falar - Você me deixou curioso para conhecê-lo agora

-Ha ha ha, você vai se arrepender depois quando ele começar as inúmeras perguntas…

Abraçaram-se por um tempo, a noite estava quente e úmida, contudo a amazona não se importava com o calor daquela proximidade. Estava aliviada por sua volta, não apenas por temer sua segurança, mas por finalmente poder compartilhar essa novidade com alguém íntimo. Desde que Tyren foi embora, notou muitas mudanças em seu próprio comportamento. Passou a questionar tantas horas de treino , era inegável que ultimamente dava mais valor para os momentos de lazer na companhia de alguns guerreiros do Santuário. Podia desconfiar da presença de Atena, entretanto Marin não questionava as intenções dos companheiros ávidos em proteger o mundo.

Infelizmente, desconfiava que Misty percebera seu desânimo e passara ou a evitá-la ou a lhe passar somente as obrigações mais enfadonhas dos Cavaleiros de Prata. Talvez esperava algum tipo de confissão sobre a vinda de Tyren. O lemuriano desaparecera levantando suspeitas se havia fugido ou se foi morto em sua nova missão ao retornar (supostamente) para Creta. Misty não lhe falara nada sobre isso, embarcou em uma viagem de semanas e quando retornou já conseguia ver as nuances de seu tratamento. Nem ao menos conversou com ela sobre a tutela de Seiya:

\- Ei – Aioria murmurou beijando sua testa – Está tudo bem?

Fitou os olhos esmeralda. O Cavaleiro de Leão não precisava dizer palavra alguma, a intensidade de seu olhar revelava que também percebera que algo a incomodava. Queria lhe mostrar a carta de sua mestra, desabafar sobre a ambiguidade de suas palavras ou das de Tyren. Contudo sabia o quanto poderia machucá-lo citando o que ocorreu com seu irmão. Deveria queimar aquela carta antes que alguém a achasse. Selene lhe pedira para não procurá-la, para continuar no Santuário com olhos atentos e atenção redobrada para ajudar Atena na verdadeira causa. Verdadeira causa?

– Você já viu Atena alguma vez, Ioria? - perguntou receosa que ele pudesse perceber o quanto seu coração acelerava. Sabia que tateava em um assunto delicado, supostamente o isolamento de Atena era graças ao incidente relacionado a Aioros.

\- Não… Por quê?

\- Ah, nada demais, só curiosidade se vocês já relataram alguma missão diretamente para ela.

\- Nunca. Apenas para o mestre. – o loiro descansou as costas na cama e encarou o teto – Queria ficar mais, mas… acho arriscado com o garoto aqui.

Marin apoiou-se em seu corpo e acariciou o rosto cansado do guerreiro buscando afastar a expressão soturna. Era nítido que precisava de boas horas de sono e seria maravilhoso se ele ficasse simplesmente para dormirem algumas horas juntos. Beijou os lábios rachados delicadamente. Sussurrou:

\- As coisas vão mudar… mas não precisamos pensar nisso agora com você aqui dentro. Cochila um pouco antes de ir? Eu prometo que te acordo em algumas horas.

\- Só cochilar? - perguntou com a voz embargada de sono e dando um sorriso travesso. - Não sentiu minha falta?

\- Não brinque, Leão… Você está exausto, precisa dormir.

\- Se você quiser dormir, tudo bem, Águia, já vai ser ótimo, mas… - subitamente o loiro a puxou e girou o corpo para ficar sobre ela, Marin sentiu o rosto aquecer com a investida surpresa. E a ansiedade pelo próximo beijo. - Eu consigo ficar acordado por mais algumas horas.

Os lábios a beijaram com volúpia. Tinham que discutir sobre como fariam para se encontrar, de agora em diante, contudo não ousou interromper a carícia. O contato despertou todas as sensações dormentes desde que ele viajara. Amanhã as coisas serão muito diferentes, hoje não precisariam pensar nisso.

* * *

 _Continuando o esqueminha de texto curto e direto! Tô com outra fic para postar, aquela épica que já contei para alguns no tumblr, e não vejo a hora de terminar essa para escrever somente a outra rs._

 _Obrigada a quem continua comentando =]_


	20. Tempo

Poucas coisas o irritavam mais do que dias nublados. Aioria estendeu a mão e as gotas confirmaram que seria mais um dia chuvoso. Os garotos da arena não demonstravam insatisfação alguma com aquela umidade constante. Continuavam normalmente suas séries de socos, lutas particulares e conversas com os mentores.

Aioria buscou um lugar para se acomodar e acabou por escolher uma coluna coberta logo no ínicio do local. A arquibancada estava cheia, os servos adoravam ficar por ali logo após o almoço observando as crianças desengonçadas caindo com a própria sombra. Talvez se identificassem com aquela inexperiência ou talvez a pequena idade provocava uma lembrança da inocência do mundo fora do Santuário. Da possibilidade de ter uma família sem se preocupar com suas obrigações coletivas. Ele respirou fundo e deu um sorriso ao achar a Amazona de Águia orientando seu pupilo. Admirou sua forma esguia e imaginou se o moleque tinha noção do quão privilegiado era por ter Marin como mestra. A ruiva tinha grande técnica e conhecimento, contudo o que a diferenciava da grande maioria dos prateados era sua mente estratégica. Era certo que nesses meses de convívio ela já percebeu as habilidades mais latentes de Seyia e adaptara o treino para evoluí-las.

A máscara metálica intimidava qualquer um e dava um ar de frieza descomunal às amazonas. Não duvidava que o garoto achava que Marin estava pouco se importando com suas reclamações constantes. Sim, mesmo que a guerreira não tivesse lhe relatado, Aioria distinguia bem os desaforos do pequeno em meio ao idioma desconhecido. Sua expressão era inigualável e se via constantemente lembrando-se de suas próprias atitudes contra Aioros.

Um grito de dor interrompeu seus pensamentos. Durante a série de exercícios na escada, uma amazona franzina caiu de mal jeito e ralou braços e pernas. Seyia foi o único a tomar a iniciativa de se aproximar, correndo para ajudá-la a levantar. Marin não demorou a acompanhá-lo e logo se responsabilizou em levar a amazona aprendiz aos cuidados dos servos que acompanhavam os treinos. Aioria a observou incentivar os demais a continuar os exercícios e manteve seu olhar fixo no garoto japonês. Claramente estava pouco se lixando para o que os guerreiros ordenavam na arena, queria mesmo era acompanhar a amazona machucada para ajudá-la como pudesse. Independente do que Marin lhe contasse, Aioria conseguia **ver** como o garoto tinha o coração ávido em socorrer qualquer um que precisasse.

\- Ele é tão fofinho! - ouviu Lithos dizer ao seu lado. Carregava um pergaminho que denunciava que aquele não era um mero encontro social – É impressão minha, ou ninguém tenta falar com ele?

\- É para mim? - o loiro desconversou apontando para o pergaminho. Ele também notara o isolamento de Seyia, mas não discutiria isso com Lithos, muito menos ali:

\- Sim… - a jovem mordeu os lábios e lhe entregou o papel. - você e alguns cavaleiros ganharam permissão para ir às vilas.

O terrível terremoto faria um ano e alguns vilarejos atingidos estavam promovendo encontros para relembrar as vítimas e agradecer aos voluntários. Atrair turistas para as festividades também fazia parte do plano, Aioria imaginava o quanto os cofres estavam escassos com tantas reconstruções e não censurava essa estratégia. Ele gostaria de ir, contudo se Marin não fosse, provavelmente ficaria no Santuário. Impossível ficar longe dela e ignorar o outro significado da data: o primeiro beijo dos dois mudara tudo em sua vida e sim, ele considerava esse o aniversário de … namoro?

\- Você sabe se a lista dos prateados já saiu?

\- Acabei de passar por ela. - a ruiva apontou para fora da arena. Sussurrou a próxima sentença – Marin também pode ir!

Aioria pode sentir o rosto corar com o entusiasmo da garota. Nunca lhe confessara detalhes do relacionamento, contudo ela e Gallan pareciam sempre dispostos a colaborar com seus encontros. Constantemente falavam indiretas sobre sua ausência noturna, ou sobre seu mau-humor quando ficava muito tempo na Casa de Leão. Bem, infelizmente, seu comportamento taciturno virara um hábito nas últimas semanas e para evitar ouvir qualquer piadinha trancava-se no quarto como um adolescente irritado com a família. Sentia falta dos meses de pôr do Sol com Marin e preferiria que ninguém lhe lembrasse como se viam pouco agora. Seu racional compreendia completamente o distanciamento, mas a saudade o deixava introspectivo:

\- Talvez ela precise ficar com o garoto… - ele murmurou buscando a amazona no local, mas só avistou o pupilo japonês treinando socos e pontapés sozinho.

A pele de Seyia adquiriu rapidamente o tom bronzeado do Sol grego, contudo seu físico esguio e pequenos olhos o diferenciavam dos discípulos presentes. Tinha um rosto convidativo e já sabia algumas palavras do idioma local, ainda assim, como Lithos notara, vivia isolado de todos. Demoraria anos para que conquistasse a confiança dos demais como Marin o fez?

Se afastou da coluna e devolveu o pergaminho à Lithos:

\- Mesmo que eu não vá, você e Gallan deveriam sair um pouco e se divertir. - Aioria desceu as escadarias e deu um "tchau" com a mão. - Aliás, vou a Ágora hoje e não vou jantar com vocês.

\- Ahm, sei… - ouviu a ruiva murmurar debochada.

O Cavaleiro de Leão continuou a descer os degraus focado nos movimentos do pequeno guerreiro. Já fazia semanas que o garoto chegara e nem ao menos eles foram propriamente apresentados. Bem, uma apresentação formal ocorreu sim, em uma das lutas tradicionais entre ele e Marin. Contudo era difícil se satisfazer com conversas breves aqui e ali sendo que nos momentos de intimidade de Marin grande parte da conversa girava em torno das peripécias do pupilo.

Gostaria de ter mais contato com ele e esboçar era bem-vindo a se tornar um defensor de Atena. Merecia ouvir isso todos os dias e o faria se pudesse, porém sabia que, mais importante até que se tornar fisicamente forte, era a alma de Seyia que precisava evoluir. Acreditar em sua própria identidade era essencial para alcançar o cosmo. Ficar sobre a tutela de um Cavaleiro de Ouro poderia privá-lo desse desenvolvimento.

\- Oi, garoto. Quer água? - perguntou ficando à frente do menino. O japonês o olhou desconfiado. Era óbvio que estava sedento, não demorou a sorrir e pegar a garrafa.

\- Obrigado – agradeceu em um murmúrio.

Enquanto bebia, Aioria notou Marin se aproximando. Estava acompanhada de Misty cuja expressão fria demonstrava que a conversa não era nada amigável. A amazona nunca reclamou, mas era notável que o Cavaleiro de Lagarto mudara seu comportamento. Raramente o via conversando com os demais pupilos de prata ou muito menos socializando na Ágora. A mudança era tão abrupta que até Aldebaran lhe perguntou se Marin tinha comentado algo sobre isso:

\- Precisa de algo, Aioria? - o líder de prata perguntou analisando a garrafa que Seyia lhe devolvia.

O tom arrogante o irritou. _"Preciso que você limpe minhas botas!"_ pensou crispando os lábios para conter uma resposta desaforada. Respirou fundo:

\- Não, só estou dando um tempo antes de voltar a treinar, - arqueou a sobrancelha sem disfarçar sua irritação – estou te atrapalhando?

\- Nah, - Misty deu de ombros – pensei que talvez fosse um recado do mestre.

O loiro se afastou não aguardando qualquer tipo de resposta. Aioria fingiu um sorriso e voltou-se para Marin:

\- Babaca – murmurou sem pestanejar.

A amazona tinha ordenado que Seyia corresse até a escadaria fazendo a série de exercícios que a menina falhara. Sussurou:

\- Ignore-o… Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. Bem, estava até esse…

Marin o repreendeu com um som na garganta e cruzou os braços:

\- Obrigada por dar água ao menino, ele sempre esquece de tomar…

\- Sim, eu reparei. - Aioria inclinou a cabeça, deixando a chuva molhar seu rosto e limpar aquela raiva pungente. Não valia a pena perder tempo com isso, mas não duvidava que com esse comportamento Misty irritaria alguém futuramente e sofreria sérias consequências. – Os socos dele melhoraram bastante. Ele é rápido.

Marin riu:

\- Até demais, ontem sumiu de novo correndo pelo Santuário - ela respirou fundo e algo naquele som indicou que estava preocupada, mas não tinha nada a ver com Seyia – precisamos conversar…

\- Hoje, na Ágora?

\- Não… melhor não, eu…

Aquela hesitação, o modo como segurava os braços… tsc, há algum tempo não a via tão receosa.

A chuva aumentou, servos e guerreiros começaram a dispersar do lugar, mas Seyia continuava bravamente seu exercício:

\- Você não vai poder ir às festividades na vila? É isso?

\- Festividades? Oh, não, não é isso, na verdade Misty acabou de me falar que eu posso ir e inclusive sugeriu que levasse o Seyia.

\- Jura?! - sorriu surpreso. - Ótimo, podemos ir todos juntos e…

\- Não sei… pode ser.

A voz desanimada deixou um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois. Ficaram lado a lado observando o moleque inabalável contra o tempo chuvoso. Parecia até gostar de como seus pés espirravam água a cada pisão contra as poças nos degraus. Aioria olhou para os lados e, ao não ver ninguém próximo, tomou coragem em sussurrar sua desconfiança:

\- Marin, o que foi? Com o que você está preoucupada?

Agora foi a vez dela olhar para cima, mas duvidou que o gesto a acalentou como gostaria. Afinal as gotas não molharam seu rosto, escorriam indiferente no metal frio e insípido. Imaginou o quanto seria sufocante saber que a máscara estava molhada e não poder **sentir** as gotas na pele:

\- Estou atrasada – confessou em um suspirar. Antes que Aioria entendesse a sentença, ela continuou, cruzando os braços e olhando para baixo. - Eu fiz tudo certo, como sempre, mas … Não sei, pode não ser nada, mas já faz alguns dias, então. É isso...

Atrasada? … Oh. Ele engoliu em seco começando a entender toda aquela angústia. Já tinha um bom tempo desde a última vez que fizeram amor. Três semanas? Os atos se tornaram cada vez mais raros desde que a alteração radical na rotina da amazona. O horário de ambos tinha que coincidir com um momento que Seyia estivesse dormindo ou ocupado em algum treinamento coletivo.

\- Marin eu… - Segurou o impulso de acariciá-la , queria mostrar que estava ali para o que precisasse. Ora, estavam juntos em qualquer nova responsabilidade que envolvesse esse relacionamento, ela sabia disso, não é?

\- Desculpa, eu nem queria te falar nada, mas…

\- Pare, não peça desculpas, Marin… - seu coração acelerava agoniado por não poderem discutir isso em um ambiente privado, sem precisar sussurrarem hesitantes com o vai e vem de guerreiros fugindo da chuva – Eu estou aqui, independente do que acontecer, você sabe disso não é?

Ousou tocar seu ombro e a viu balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. A amazona respirou fundo e passou as mãos nos fios encharcados:

\- A chuva está muito forte, vou levar o Seyia para se secar.

\- Está bem. Conversamos depois?

Ela deu alguns passos se distanciando antes de responder um sim murmurado:

\- Amanhã te procuro em Fyliphi?

\- Por favor… Sim - ele forçou um sorriso nervoso e a observou se afastar até o menino.

A insegurança dela o deixava pesaroso. Seria tão ruim assim se os sintomas não fossem apenas uma suspeita? Não havia nenhuma regra contra o envolvimento dos dois, mas também não havia nada expresso contra orientais no Santuário e olha o que ela e Seyia sofriam… As piores leis naquele lugar eram as veladas e sem dúvida as consequências para Marin seriam completamente diferentes do que as contra ele. Merda.

Aioria observou-a subir as escadarias com a criança e procurou um caminho diferente para sair. Era ridículo, mas confiou completamente no método que ela escolheu e acreditava piamente que isso não seria uma possibilidade por agora. Contudo seu coração palpitante recusava-se a deixá-lo chateado com aquela notícia. Percebeu que sorria. Nem o mestre ou Atena o convenceriam que um filho daquele amor deveria ser motivo de pesar.

* * *

 _Bem gente, é clichê, mas tem um motivo para esse ser um dos clichês de crise/felicidade mais velhos do mundo, né?… e agora falta bem pouco para acabar :] !_

 _Ah! Estou postando uma história nova, depois deem uma lida para ver se interessa! Beij_ os!


	21. Maré

Ela sentiu o calor das ondas nos pés e deixou-se afundar na areia uma última vez. Pesarosa, afastou-se da maré e buscou as risadas de Seyia na praia. O garoto conversava com Lithos e fazia festa a cada doce que ganhava. Deveria repreendê-lo por ousar romper a dieta de seu treinamento, mas continuou a fingir que não percebeu a rebeldia e focou o olhar na figura altiva que se aproximava.

O cabelo de Aioria brilhava com o entardecer, o Sol parecia realçar sua beleza, seja pelo tom de pele bronzeado, seja pela definição de seus músculos na camisa branca. Era óbvio o desejo em seus olhos e Marin estremeceu ao pensar que não o tocava há semanas. Trazia uma flor azulada em uma mão e na outra uma concha:

\- Achei... - disse mostrando a flor e aproximando-se perigosamente de seu corpo.

\- Pensei que você ia comprar alguma bebida.. - a ruiva deixou que ele colocasse a planta em seu cabelo e aproveitou para admirar mais de perto o rosto perfeito do leonino.

\- Eu menti. - sorriu e ousou tocar em sua mão.

Ela não envolveu seus dedos, contudo aproveitou u a sensação acalentadora que o toque lhe causou. Bastava isso, um toque, para que seu corpo reagisse como se estivessem se beijando por horas.

Não havia mais ninguém perto na praia, as festividades estavam bem distantes dali e os únicos resquícios da festa eram os sons esparsos de uma música. Lógico que era suspeito estarem tão afastados, contudo após tanto tempo sem conseguir vê-lo, foi difícil negar quando ele propôs que deveriam passear com Seyia longe da multidão:

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia ficarmos aqui por mais tempo...

\- Não faz nem uma hora, Marin... e Gallan está por lá para despistar caso alguém esteja sóbrio e comece a fazer muitas perguntas.

A amazona ignorou seu olhar intenso e observou os dois jovens correndo. Era bom ver como Lithos conseguia fazer a criança rir tanto. E distraí-lo o suficiente para que tivessem aquela conversa sem interrupções. Aioria apertou sua mão, chamando sua atenção, e sussurrou:

\- Nós merecemos isso... Hoje é um dia triste para Fyliphi, mas também foi o dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. - sua declaração a surpreendeu. Como pôde não se lembrar disso? Era por isso a flor e todo esse esforço para que se vessem hoje? Achou que a última conversa o faria se afastar, esperava um guerreiro completamente diferente hoje, e ainda assim, Aioria parecia mais radiante e disposto a investir naquela relação. Viu-o sorrir - Você não se lembrava, não é?

\- Ioria... eu... não me importo muito com datas – disse, sincera – É lógico que eu lembro, mas não imaginei que citaríamos isso. Ou comemoraríamos de alguma maneira e.. - sentiu o choro se formar em sua garganta. A frustração pela decisão que teria que fazer só ficava mais difícil ao vê-lo tão paciente com sua total falta de tato com o sentimento que os sequestrou.

\- Ei, não tem problema... eu entendo e pode ficar tranquila que não comprei presente ou algo assim.. - Aioria tocou na flor e manteve os dedos emaranhados nos fios ruivos, claramente se segurando para não trazê-la para perto. - Só achei que poderíamos aproveitar um pouco e te agradecer por esses últimos meses. Por ter me deixado te amar.

\- Você quis dizer, não ter escolhido te matar? - Marin riu, mas sua voz chorosa falhou em disfarçar as lágrimas que a máscara ocultava tão bem.

\- Por que você está assim? - Ele segurou sua nuca e fitou-a preocupado – Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar e …

\- Não.

\- Não?

\- Eu não estou grávida, Ioria – disse subitamente. Pôde perceber a decepção em seus olhos e se angustiou por saber que suas próximas falas não melhorariam isso. Marin tocou em sua mão. – Mas não posso mais correr esse risco, Aioria... Minhas decisões não afetam só a mim agora.

Ele inclinou o rosto, a decepção virou confusão. Ou raiva contida. Contudo, ainda assim, o cavaleiro manteve o toque suave em sua nuca. Ontem, logo que chegou em casa após os treinos, Marin percebeu seu corpo finalmente sinalizando que suas suspeitas foram em vão. Talvez, ver a reação tão tranquila de Aioria era o que faltava para relaxá-la e permitir o recomeço de seu ciclo. Esperava que a informação o deixasse tão aliviado quanto ela ficou. Ou melhor, até mais, considerando que o cavaleiro ainda era um cego fiel das tramas do Santuário, as quais ela não mais acreditava. Não era apenas Seyia que os distanciava, sua descrença em relação ao mestre ou a presença de Atena não a deixava mais se entregar ao vínculo natural que a amizade dos dois provocou.

As risadas de Seyia e Lithos contrastavam com o silêncio lúgubre que os envolia. Várias vezes a maré gélida bateu com força em seus pés, mas ambos se mantiveram firmes na areia.

\- Você não está falando só do sexo, está? - o loiro questionou em um sussurro e enlaçou seus dedos, aguardando uma resposta por alguns segundos até que desistiu e continuou – Eu não esperava um presente hoje... mas isso? Justamente hoje, aqui... - ele deu um sorriso incrédulo e olhou para o por do Sol – Aqui não, Marin, não desse jeito.

A ruiva sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvir o tom triste de cada palavra, tocou o rosto do Cavaleiro de Leão e o forçou a voltar para ela novamente:

\- Sinto muito... eu não planejei nada disso, eu só. - soltou um suspiro de frustração - … temos nos visto tão pouco e quando nos vemos eu nem sei mais como agir. Eu só precisava te falar isso e …

\- Mas você já tomou a decisão, Marin. - Aioria largou sua mão e apertou sua nuca uma última vez antes de abandonar os fios ruivos – Eu não vejo seus olhos, mas posso sentir que você está cansada desse segredo.

Sim, não queria mais segredos, mas amá-lo em silêncio não era um sofrimento, o que não suportava mais era guardar sua certeza que Aioros não traiu Atena. Que por anos Aioria foi discriminado por uma mentira:

\- Vou te encontrar depois, essa semana, e conversamos, está bem?

\- Estamos há semanas sem nos ver direito, Marin. agora você vai tentar arranjar um tempo?

\- Ioria...

Seu sussurro foi completamente ignorado pelo cavaleiro. Aioria deu um sorrisso triste e se afastou a passos largos. Ela já havia lhe dito o que queria, o suposto motivo.. Não tinha mais nada para lhe falar. Se fosse explicar algo mais, o colocaria contra o Santuário, ou pior, corria o risco de que ele a odiasse, a considerasse uma traidora por profanar a hierarquia do lugar... Observou-o se aproximando de Lithos e Seyia, silenciando suas risadas e sugerindo que fossem embora... Essa seria realmente a última vez que sentiu seu toque? A saudade não a deixava racionar direito na presença dele, esquecia até mesmo que Seyia estava ali do lado e poderia ter visto a troca de carícias... Não deveria ter proposto nada, esse deveria ser o basta.

Entretanto.

O veria novamente.

* * *

Gente, tive que separar esse para raciocinar melhor a segunda parte que não tô conseguindo fechar tão bem. Culpem o autor que deixou a história da Marin tooodaaa aberta e não deixa nada do que eu quero fazer sentido, hahaha..

Obrigada pelos comentários!


	22. Talvez

O som das ondas ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos quando decidiu subir as Doze casas. Sabia que Aioria a evitou propositalmente nos últimos dias e era grande a chance de que ele se recusaria a recebê-la em sua morada hoje. Ainda assim, Marin subiu os degraus da longa escadaria de Áries. Não se importava com o risco de humilhação por parte do leonino, ela não aguentaria esperar mais uma semana para finalizar o que começou na cerimônia em Fyliphi… Se sentia uma idiota por não ter visto toda a fragilidade de iniciar aquela conversa em um momento que deveria ser especial para eles, talvez a comemoração do primeiro ano de um relacionamento que se tornaria duradouro… Mas desde a carta de sua mestra, Marin já não se sentia mais tão íntima do leonino. Era inegável que o amava e, por isso mesmo, desejava ser o mais verdadeira possível naquela relação, Aioria merecia isso.

Como esperado, não havia cosmo algum na casa de Áries e alguns servos apareceram na escuridão e observaram suas vestimentas antes de se retirar sem dizer uma palavra. O mesmo aconteceu quando passou pela casa de Touro, Gêmeos e Câncer, o que não a surpreendeu. Havia avistado Aldebaran minutos antes treinando com seus discípulos e foi justamente ele quem lhe incentivou a visitar Aioria. Propositalmente ou não, soltou em uma frase aleatória que estava se sentindo o verdadeiro porteiro das doze casas ultimamente com a ausência do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e de Câncer. Não os conhecia muito bem, na verdade, nunca os avistou quando precisou subir essas escadarias ou os reconheceu nos treinos que frequentava, sem dúvida passar por esses dois estranhos eram uma das coisas que a desanimava quando queria visitar Aioria… e agora suas desculpas acabaram. Estava a poucos degraus da morada de Leão quando o frio noturno do Santuário começou a incomodá-la e Marin quase desistiu de sua missão.

Lembrou-se saudosa dos olhos esmeralda do amante e, mesmo que a encarassem com fúria, precisava vê-los essa noite. A saudade a guiou nos últimos degraus, muito mais que sua racionalidade e foi um alívio quando sentiu o abraço de Lithos a envolvendo e quebrando toda a tensão daquela aproximação:

\- Marin! Que ótima surpresa! Já estava saindo para ir te procurar na Ágora! Hoje terá apresentação não é? - A pequena serva estava radiante, uma estranha felicidade iluminava seu rosto e, pela ansiedade de suas falas, Marin teve certeza que Aioria deveria estar insuportável com outras pessoas no último dia - Acho que vou lá, acho que Gallan também irá, né, Gallan?!

… E sem dúvida Lithos e Gallan deveriam desconfiar que os dois tiveram algum desentendimento. O homem mais velho mal a cumprimentou e já sugeriu que entrasse nos aposentos para conversar com Aioria. E em poucos minutos viu-se sozinha em um salão suntuoso repleto de flores e quadros. Havia móveis aqui e ali, mas nada parecia realmente preencher aquele gigantesco espaço separado por colunas. O teto alto piorava essa sensação e garantia a lembrança que ainda estavam em um templo construído para servir de defesa a deusa. Sua casa era simples, pequena, e agora tinha um pequeno monstro quebrando e bagunçando suas coisas todos dias… contudo era muito mais aconchegante do que aquele luxo. Nada ali lembrava Aioria, nada lembrava o calor da casa na árvore… se essa tinha os fantasmas do irmão "traidor" que a construiu, a que estava agora parece conter todos os fantasmas dos Cavaleiros de Leão. Marin abraçou os cotovelos e ousou murmurar:

\- Aioria? - A ausência de eco a surpreendeu, esperava que sua voz repercutisse pelo ambiente majestoso. Já sentia o cosmo do Cavaleiro e apostava que ele já reconhecera o seu também, não precisava chamá-lo novamente, entretanto o fez, forçando o tom para o nome não morrer entre os móveis arcaicos. Aioria?

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - O cheiro de banho invadiu o recinto e ela acompanhou o som de sua voz até um corredor – Cadê Lithos, Gallan?

O Cavaleiro de Leão a observava seriamente, seu rosto estava avermelhado pelo dia de treino pesado e seus olhos completavam sua aparência cansada. E não disfarçavan a insatisfação de vê-la ali:

\- Eles me deixaram entrar, foram ver os músicos… imagino que seus outros servos estão lá também?

\- Gallan que cuida dessa escala, - Ele deu de ombros e entrou no cômodo. Marin observou rapidamente suas vestes e ficou aliviada por não vê-lo sem camisa, estava claramente recém-saído do banho, mas já usava roupas confortáveis - Normalmente só os dois ficam aqui mais à noite…

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e tentou ignorar a tensão criada no ambiente conforme ele se aproximava. A falta de um sorriso em seu rosto parecia convidá-la a ir embora, contudo seu olhar indagador, intenso, a dominava a cada passo. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto ocultado pela máscara, Marin sabia que ele a analisava, estudava sua respiração, a vibração de seu cosmo, o modo como segurava os cotovelos:

\- Você não quer sentar? … - Aioria perguntou parando na frente de um móvel que mais parecia uma cama do que um sofá. A insegurança tomou conta da amazona, não sabia muito bem como agir com tanta formalidade, porém engoliu em seco e respondeu:

\- Eu … vim terminar nossa conversa. - observou-o respirar fundo, a nítida insatisfação tomando-lhe a face.

\- Não… - ele murmurou e deu um sorriso triste – você veio **terminar.** Só terminar.

As palavras morreram em seus lábios. Sim, era verdade e ouvi-lo confirmar isso não era nada fácil. E o choro idiota retornou em sua garganta. Se sentiu ridiculamente frágil, sufocada, pequena… pequena ao ponto de querer esquecer toda sua responsabilidade e lhe dizer com todas as letras que Aioros não era culpado. Que todos aqueles anos de treinos foram em vão, não havia Atena alguma ali. E eles deveriam ir embora juntos. Entretanto conteve-se em olhar para o lado evitando o olhar do loiro e murmurou a única coisa que poderia dizer de toda aquela sentença rebelde:

\- Eu realmente te amo …

Marin sentiu o toque de Aioria em seus ombros e se obrigou a fitá-lo. O olhar ainda a repreendia, contudo sua proximidade, a suavidade de suas mãos escorregando em seus braços a aqueceu. Memorizou a linha de seu queixo, os lábios bem delineados, a cor esmeralda de sua íris. Por alguns segundos se deixou hipnotizar por sua beleza e nem ao menos percebeu que ele estava prestes a tirar sua máscara. Foi o alívio da pressão sobre sua pele que a fez voltar para o toque em sua face. Notou que o olhar do leonino suavizou:

\- O que você não quer me falar? – perguntou suavemente – Não é o Seyia, não é a gravidez… tem alguma outra coisa te incomodando, **eu sei.**

\- São sim essas duas coisas – Marin cedeu ao desejo de tocar seu rosto, o toque a ajudaria a esquecer que o falava era em parte uma mentira – Parece bobagem para você, mas realmente quero que ele tenha uma mestra presente, dedicada… Ele merece isso.

Aioria deixou que ela o acariciasse e pôde ver em seu olhar as dúvidas sobre o que ouvira, contudo apenas encostou a testa na sua e disse em um tom soturno:

\- Vai ser insuportável não ver o seu rosto… - Marin fechou os olhos ignorando sua expressão triste, ignorando o desejo daquela proximidade e convencendo-se de continuar o plano era sim o melhor a se fazer. Ainda com as pálpebras cerradas, tocou nos lábios de Aioria e lembrou-se da primeira vez que o sentiu assim no escuro. Pareceu que anos se passaram desde o beijo naquela praia:

\- Vai ser insuportável não te beijar… - A amazona murmurou e o ouviu rir, o hálito quente de sua boca próximo ao seus lábios.

Eles deveriam conversar mais, deveriam encerrar aquilo logo como amigos, entretanto a saudade de semanas de distância, a saudade antecipada pelo futuro que não tinham mais, os dominou e se beijaram. Apesar da estranha tristeza pairar entre as carícias, nada impediu a completa entrega do casal ao prazer de cada beijo. A respiração acelerada, o corpo se aquecendo a cada novo beijo e atrito de pernas, virilha e peitoral. A união foi muito diferente das outras, sempre o era após muito tempo sem se ver, mas Marin sentia que a ansiedade de nunca mais tocá-lo transformar sua excitação em completa dedicação por cada ato. Estava completamente atenta aos cheiros, sons e texturas daquele amor.

Esqueceu a possibilidade de algum servo entrar, de Gallan e Lithos retornarem e deixou-o explorar seu corpo conforme tirava suas vestes. Aioria não a deixou fazer o mesmo com suas roupas, vestido, a guiou até o sofá e a fez relaxar sobre o móvel enquanto ele ficava de joelhos no chão. Mais dedicado do que nunca, sua língua e dedos a torturam por mais tempo que estava acostumada, deixando-a perto do ápice mais de uma vez antes de interromper o ritmo e iniciar um movimento mais vagaroso. Os próprios sussurros desesperados por uma finalização a surpreenderam e ela se motivou a puxar Aioria para beijá-lo e senti-lo com a mesma intensidade.

Apressou-se em tirar suas roupas e o puxou para sentir toda sua nudez sobre seu corpo. Envolveu sua cintura e inclinou os quadris saciando sua vontade de se unirem em um ritmo perfeito. Podia ver o desejo superando a tristeza em seus olhos e se esforçou para compensar sua decisão lhe dando o máximo de prazer naquela despedida. O viu morder os lábios mais de uma vez, sussurrando seu nome em frases perdidas, imaginou se eram alguma declaração de amor e por anos ficou com aquela dúvida… Pois nessa última noite juntos ele não lhe disse que a amava. Talvez fosse o orgulho, talvez por simplesmente ser inútil falar aquilo depois de demonstrar perfeitamente o sentimento por tantos meses. A amazona nunca duvidou que ele ainda a amava intensamente naquele último deleite.

Marin não sabia quanto tempo demorou para o ápice dessa vez, mas demorou para que a respiração de ambos voltasse ao normal após o ato de amor. O leonino a colocou sobre seu peito e agarrou sua cintura possessivamente. Não havia mais cansaço em seus olhos, ou tristeza, talvez o que via em sua expressão era a tensão de como seria quando ela levantasse e saísse de vez da Casa de Leão. A ruiva esperou uma eternidade antes de ter coragem de se levantar e descolar seus corpos. Não se permitiu nenhum beijo, nenhuma fala. Simplesmente começou a colocar suas vestes contendo a vontade de chorar e o loiro fez o mesmo em silêncio.

Quando faltava apenas a máscara, percebeu que Aioria segurava o objeto, como tantas vezes o fizera meses antes. Imaginava que algo em sua mente possessiva relacionava aquele gesto com a certeza de que seria o único homem do Santuário a fazer isso com ela, porém agora o gesto lhe pareceu uma pergunta oculta se era realmente aquilo que ela queria. Incerta, a ruiva tocou na máscara e percebeu a resistência para retirá-la de suas mãos:

\- Eu vou esperar, Marin. - sua voz intensa a obrigou a encará-lo - Quando Seyia não for mais sua responsabilidade… Eu vou esperar por você.

\- Eu não vou cobrar isso de você, Aioria – ela murmurou, desejando que suas expressões deixassem claro que o cavaleiro estava livre – Eu só quero que sejamos amigos aqui, digo, não como antes… mas pelo menos, bem… você pode me procurar para o que precisar. Mesmo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. E aquela expressão a marcou para sempre:

\- Você também. - afrouxou o aperto na máscara deixando que Marin a pegasse de vez – E você nunca vai precisar usar isso quando vier aqui me ver.

Ela lhe presenteou com um último sorriso e mordeu o lábio inferior consciente que não demoraria muito para que se beijassem novamente, tsc, como era fácil o flerte voltar entre eles:

\- Acho melhor eu ir… - respirou fundo e ocultou o rosto com a armadura de prata. - Boa noite.

\- Boa noite - ele disse mantendo o olhar intenso, esperançoso…

E muitas vezes depois o viu com a mesma expressão, observando de longe os treinos de Seyia ou em breves encontros por acaso no Santuário. Contudo nunca mais se visitaram e Marin evitou ao máximo encontrá-lo na ausência de outras pessoas. Ainda assim, sabia que aquela frase os ligava, sabia o que ele pensava a cada novo golpe que Seyia aprendia, a cada novo centímetro que a criança ganhava.

Sim, talvez quando Seyia ganhasse sua armadura as coisas mudariam. Talvez, sem o garoto, ela pudesse focar completamente nas desconfianças de sua mestra e, então, descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com Aioros, com Athena... e se permitir ser completamente verdadeira com Aioria novamente

* * *

 _Gente, sei que esse capítulo deve revoltar muita gente, mas... como falei lá no início, a história desse arco acaba quando o Seyia chega. Não estou afim de fazer cenas paralelas aos acontecimentos do mangá (e anime) nessa postam, então fica em aberto aqui para histórias curtas futuras nesse canon ou para vocês imaginarem por conta própria o quanto de amizade colorida restou desses dois nas cenas que vemos na saga oficial._

 _Ainda tenho alguns contos na manga dessa saga em si, mas não vou colocar aqui sob esse título, vai virar outra coisa, talvez nomeado Bronze, ou postagens avulsas com a indicação que estão seguindo o universo desse post. Então quem tá inscrito no fanfiction, recomendo me seguir para receber avisos sobre isso._

 _(e quem não tá inscrito, recomendo se inscrever para facilitar achar os autores depois, haha, minha vida de leitora ficou bem mais fácil depois que me inscrevi e fiz uma lista do que seguir etc)._

 _Agradeço a todos que acompanharam e tiveram a gentileza de deixar um recado, mesmo que seja me xingando. Ou usando o google tradutor (!) . Se gostou do jeito que eu escrevo, me segue lá no site do Manuscritos das Sombras, toda 5_ _a_ _sai uma novidade e vamos adorar novos leitores e comentários._

 _Ah, lembrando que tem outra crônica rolando com o casal por aqui mesmo no fanfic!_


End file.
